Nuevos Senderos
by Goshujin Sama
Summary: Ranma y Akane an estado caminando juntos, pero por razones que son crueles para ellos van a tener que recorrer distintos senderos, tal vez se vuelvan a encontrar pero nada sera igual.., donde los senderos rotos se bifurcan...
1. recuerdos de Ranma

**NUEVOS SENDEROS**

**Por Goshujin Sama **

_Esta es la primera serie que me animo a escribir, asi que no espero que sea muy buena, pero siento que tampoco es tan mala, pero la ultima palabra la tendra el lector, no es nueva, ya la e estado subiendo en otras paginas, pero por si no la conocian espero que le den una oportunidad, aunque los capitulos sean muy largos, pero no se hacerlo de otra manera._

_Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto los que son de mi propia invención, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento._

flash back

//……// pensamientos

_**Capitulo 1: Los recuerdos de Ranma**_

La noche era fría, alrededor de la 10pm, en el bosque en las afueras de Nerima, un joven sentado frente a una fogata recordaba que hace una semana todo empezó, lo que lo llevo de la felicidad a la tristeza absoluta, lo que lo tenia en ese estado donde lo que menos importaba era el honor o la hombría, sus ojos solo actuaban y sus mejillas eran cubiertas por el liquido que muestra los estados del alma, las lagrimas, hace unos días fueron de felicidad, ahora eran de tristeza, impotencia, incertidumbre y otro sentimiento que trataba de reprimir, ese que pretende ser odio pero que vaga mas por el sencillo rencor, rencor a la vida, alas circunstancias, al cruel destino, a aquel destino que lo llevo a enamorarse de ella y que ahora se la había quitado de la manera mas inesperada. Pero el destino, según él, es la puerta que abrimos con nuestro propio esfuerzo, por lo tanto ella era a final de cuentas la que se separo de él.

De que le servia ser el invencible Ranma Saotome si ahora la razón por la que siempre lucho era la que lo estaba derrotando de un solo golpe, un golpe que le atravesó el corazón y lastimo su alma. Akane era esa razón de luchar y vencer, pero siempre oculto estas intenciones detrás del honor, ese estúpido honor que no le sirvió de nada, y ahora menos por que ni siquiera tenía la oportunidad de luchar como otras tantas veces, esta vez no había revancha…

// Akane¿por qué?// .- el joven apretaba los puños.- //No lo entiendo, pero se que yo también fui responsable//

Flash Back

Tengo que ir China!!!!!.- Los gritos de Ranma se escuchaban a muchas casas de distancia.- Esto fue el colmo!!!!

Ranma, por favor no te precipites.- Soun trataba de calmar a Ranma.- no es necesario.

Claro que es necesario!!!!!.- Ranma se altero aun más.- ahora soy el único que se trasforma, todos los demás están curados, ya decía yo que era muy extraño que ni ryoga ni Mouse me vinieran a molestar y que shampoo no me estuviera acosando todos se fueron a china y no se acordaron de traerme un poco de agua para mi!!!!

Bueno Ranma.- Kasumi servia el té y con su clásica sonrisa llamaba la atención de ranma.- ellos estaban muy felices, Mouse decía que estaba mas cerca de su amada shampoo, Ryoga decía que ahora ya podía declarar su amor, y shampoo decía que su transformación ya no te incomodaría, pero dentro de toda su felicidad se acordaron de ti y te trajeron un poco de agua.

¿Qué?.- esto sorprendió a Ranma y le regreso el ánimo.- y donde esta?, dímelo Kasumi

La uso tu papa.- Nabiki respondió con su acostumbrada frialdad adelantándose a Kasumi

Ranma quedo petrificado pero inmediatamente su aura se hizo hostil y rápidamente busco a su padre, pero se lleno de rabia al notar que Genma quería hacer su típico movimiento de transformarse y ya hasta tenia su letrero de "solo soy un panda" preparado, pero obviamente no se transformo y Ranma lo apaleo como pocas veces en su vida.

Mientras Kasumi, Nabiki y Soun trataban de reanimar a Genma, Akane ya había tranquilizado a Ranma.

Vamos Ranma, no es tan Grave.- la chica hablaba en tono amistoso mientras le pasaba una taza de te

No entiendes Akane, como puedo vivir así, no lo soporto, lo único que me queda es ir a china.- Ranma bebía el té calmándose y hablando de buena forma.

Entonces creo que tendré que acompañarte.- lo dijo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

Claro que no!!!.- el chico respondió inmediatamente.- no quiero problemas.

Que dices???, todavía que te quiero acompañar dices que seria un problema???.- el aura azulada se estaba haciendo presente

N.. no es eso Akane, cálmate.-Retrocedió unos pasos.- no me refería a que tu fueras un problema, lo que pasa es que si vamos juntos, seguramente todos esos locos nos seguirán y lo mas seguro es que nunca llegue a china.

Tienes Razón.- Akane se calmo.- pero aun si vas tú solo te seguirán

No si me voy esta misma noche.- ranma hizo un gesto de elementalismo.- ahora que esos tres están gozando de ser normales, me olvidaran por unos días y los demás no serán problema, para cuando se den cuenta yo ya vendré de regreso.

Pues parece que tienes todo planeado.- su gesto de resignación satisfacía a su prometido.- y cuando te iras???

Esta misma noche, es lo mejor y toma.- sacando unos cuantos billetes.- dáselos a nabiki para que se quede callada por unos días.

Una sonrisa de parte de la chica cerró el convenio.

Fin flash Back

//Ahora sabría la verdad de no haberme ido//.- el chico seguía en el mismo estado.- //pero en esos momentos me sentía tan feliz que ni siquiera me imagine lo que estaba pasando en mi ausencia//

Flash Back

Un muchacho va caminado por china con una sola meta, Jusenkio.

Vaya fueron 2 días de trabajar en ese barco carguero y un día de camino.- Se veía que Ranma no había parado a descansar ni a comer, pero a pesar de su deplorable estado, tenia una sonrisa, y eso se debía a que ya podía divisar los estanques encantados.- lo mejor será buscar al guía, no quisiera caer en la poza equivocada y convertirme en algo peor.

No hubo necesidad de buscar mucho por que justamente el guía lo había visto llegar y ya salía a su encuentro.

Bienvenido a las pozas encantadas de Jusenkio, este es un lugar histórico por que ….he?.-el guía detuvo su explicación al notar que el visitante se le hacia conocido.- usted no a estado aquí antes?

Claro, no hace mucho tiempo vine con mi padre y caímos en estas pozas.- decía Ranma sin despegar la vista de las pozas, tratando de descubrir cual era la indicada.- y ahora vengo por la cura.

Vaya, parece que se esta haciendo moda, hace unos días vinieron dos chicos acompañados de una amazona por la misma razón.- explicaba el guía.

Bueno, yo también quiero curarme así que por favor dígame….-juntando sus manos en señal de suplica.-…cual es la poza del hombre ahogado.

Pues que remedio, lo llevare.- empezó a caminar seguido de ranma, y después de un par de minutos...- esta es la poza del hombre ahogado.- señalando una poza

Entonces…..- corriendo hacia la poza y lanzándose.- al agua!!!!!.- estuvo a bajo el agua un poco, esperando que al salir fuera normal

Ya salga, no es necesario que se quede a vivir ahí dentro.- el guía llamaba a ranma.- ya esta curado

Ranma salio del agua y no dijo nada solo se observo su reflejo en el agua, no podía creer que a pesar de estar mojado no hubiera cambiado, era un sueño hecho realidad.

Por fin estoy curado.- bajo la vista una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, pero rápidamente la seco con su mano.- creo que es momento de volver a casa y cumplir mi otro sueño….

Felicidades.- el guía saco a Ranma de estado haciéndolo volver a la realidad.- pero no te gustaría descansar un poco y comer algo, te vez como si no hubieras hecho otra cosa mas que viajar.

Pues….grrrrr.- el sonido que provoco su estomago respondió por él.- creo que sí

Bueno podemos ir a mi choza y comer Ramen o si quieres podemos caminar un par de horas a la aldea amazona y…

NO!!!.- Ranma respondió súbitamente interrumpiendo al guía, solo de pensar en ir a esa aldea le daba escalofríos.- digo…no… es necesario, con el Ramen esta bien, además debo volver enseguida a Japón.

Como tu quieras, sígueme entonces.- el guía empezó a caminar mientras Ranma lo seguía y planeaba su regreso.

Fin Flash Back

//mi felicidad era mayor al pensar que con ese problema resuelto ya seria mas fácil expresarle lo que sentía//.-levanta la vista al cielo.- //pero eso ya no sirvió de nada//

Flash Back

Alrededor de las 5 de la tarde Ranma va llegando al Dojo, deja sus zapatos en la entrada y se introduce a la casa.

Hola a todos, ya estoy de vuelta.- Se sorprendió al no recibir respuesta ni siquiera de Kasumi, pero pensó que tal vez no había nadie en casa, pero al llegar al comedor vio a todos menos a Akane, pero todos tenían una apariencia de tristeza, hasta la misma Nabiki se mostraba triste, Ranma se sorprendió pero confundió su tristeza con enojo debido a su partida.- Vamos no sean así, fue mejor que me fuera sin avisar sino nunca habría llegado a china.

Todos lo voltearon a ver y ahí fue cuando noto que no era enojo lo que demostraban.

Ranma que bueno que llegas, se que te habrás curado.- Soun hablaba como con vergüenza.- pero a pasado algo terrible en tu ausencia.

Ranma se sintió mas confundido, pero rápidamente se alerto de que si Akane no estaba en ese momento seguramente seria ella la causa de eso tan terrible.

Que ocurrió, Donde esta Akane???.- sentándose y esperando las tan ansiadas respuestas.

Hijo, ella ya no vive aquí.- Genma miraba a los ojos a su hijo con un gesto serio.- de hecho ya ni siquiera es tu prometida.

Como?!?!?!.- Ranma se levanto rápidamente.- por que? que paso, acaso alguien se la ha llevado o que pasa??? Si es así díganme quien fue para ir a saldar cuentas con ese entupido.

Ranma no es nada de eso, lo que pasa es que ella tomo la decisión de irse.- kasumi trataba de hablar de manera que ranma se calmara.- no volverá por su propia decisión.

Pero por que no lo entiendo, explíquenme.- Ranma no sabia que pensar, hace unos momentos llegaba lleno de felicidad y ahora estaba lleno de dudas.

Ranma, no tiene caso que te demos rodeos.- Nabiki decidió que lo mejor era hablar de una buena vez.- ella no volverá por que hace un par de días ella se caso.

Ranma quedo en shock, esperaba cualquier cosa, pero esto fue demasiado, sentía que la vida se le iba de golpe.

Pero …. Que dices Nabiki, no sacaras nada con tus mentiras.- Su voz eran casi una suplica, esperando que en cualquier momento saliera akane y todos se empezaran reír a causa de lo que el deseaba, que todo fuera una broma, una cruel broma.

Lo siento Ranma pero todo es verdad.- La voz venia a espaldas de Ranma, una voz que el reconocería en cualquier lado, la de Akane.- y vine por que creo que mereces una explicación.

Akane paso a un lado de Ranma y se sentó de manera que quedo de frente a Ranma, los presentes tomaron asiento también y esperaron a que Ranma hiciera lo mismo, después de unos minutos Ranma también se sentó mas por mera inercia que por su propia voluntad, su cabeza no podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando, toda su vida se había derrumbado de un momento a otro.

Fin Flash Back

//En ese momento quería que todo fuera un sueño, un mal sueño, no me importaba que ya estuviera curado, hasta eso lo hubiera cambiado por descubrir que nada de eso era verdad//.- los ojos de chico se volvieron a humedecer.-//pero no, todo era realidad, la mas cruda realidad. Aun después de tanto pensar no encuentro la razón de por que su explicación no fue nada convincente, seguramente solo quería deshacerse de mi y esa fue la oportunidad perfecta, un tipo que según ella era todo lo contrario a mi, ahora se cuanto le desagradaba yo y nuestro compromiso en realidad//

Flash Back

Una vez que Ranma tomo asiento volteo a ver el rostro de akane, pero no encontró emoción ninguna, parecía que no sentía nada en ese momento…

Bueno Ranma, creo que lo primero es felicitarte por que de seguro en este momento ya eres normal como tanto deseabas….-un golpe en la mesa hizo callar a la chica

Al diablo con eso Akane, yo solo quiero una explicación.!!!!!- Ranma perdió por un momento la compostura.

Cálmate, a eso iba.- Ranma de volvió a sentar esperando que esta vez si fuera al grano.-Mira, desde hace algún tiempo empecé a conocer a el que en este momento es mi marido, esto fue un poco antes de que acabáramos la preparatoria, siempre nos llevamos bien y además su padre era amigo del Dr. Tofu, por lo tanto también lo conocí, esta semana en la que te ausentaste pasaron muchas cosas en su vida, entre ellas la muerte de su padre, yo lo estuve apoyando y el me pidió matrimonio, al parecer ya tenia pensado hacerlo y se lo había comentado a su padre, y ya que nuestro compromiso nunca lo tomaste en serio y tomando en cuenta que tu no sientes nada por mi, decidí aceptarlo, el me necesita.

No es posible, como es que nunca me di cuenta? cuando se veían? Por que no me contaste nada.- Ranma buscaba respuestas convincentes.- contesta

No tengo por que contestarte ni profundizar en lo que hago y con quien lo hago, lo hecho hecho esta y no se puede cambiar.- Akane hablaba secamente.- solo debes saber que el me necesita, no es como tú, de hecho el es todo lo contrario a ti.

Ranma no sabia como reaccionar ni que decir, todo esto fue lo que siempre temió, no pensaba con claridad, pero en toda esa incertidumbre solo pensó en preguntar algo más.

Esta bien entiendo pero por lo menos deberías decirme quien es esa persona.- Su rostro estaba oscurecido

Para que quieres saberlo???, déjame decirte que no importa que hagas, ni cuanto luches, nada cambiara.- Akane miro de manera dura a Ranma, dándole a entender que no estaba dispuesta a soportar un arrebato.

Solo quiero saberlo, te juro que en cuanto sepa eso ya no preguntare nada mas.- La mirada de ranma mostraba su sinceridad envuelta en el gris de la tristeza.

Si es así.- Akane se tranquilizo.- pues el es Kouta Adashi, Tiene 18 años igual que yo, y ahora que su padre a muerto el se hará cargo de sus negocios, es una buena persona y siempre piensa en el bienestar de los demás, incluso antes que su propio bienestar, ahora desde hace unos días vivo con él en Bunkyo.

Ya veo.- Ranma se levanto lentamente.- en ese caso no tiene caso que yo sigua en esta casa, es mejor que me valla y salga de sus vidas definitivamente.

No Ranma eso no es necesario.- Soun se interpuso en el camino de Ranma hacia la salida.- se que te sientes ofendido, pero puedes escoger a Nabiki o a Kasumi como prometida, no hay razón para irte.

Claro que no!!!.-Ranma hablo de manera que se impusiera su voz, dejando a Soun sorprendido.-señor Tendo, le agradezco todas su atenciones pero ya vio que obligar a alguien a comprometerse es algo que no trae nada bueno, Akane tiene razón, nunca tomamos este compromiso en serio, solo fue el pacto de mi padre con usted, pero nosotros no tenemos que cumplir algo que no queremos hacer, seria injusto para Nabiki o para Kasumi, además en el peor de los casos pasaría lo mismo que con Akane y tendrían razón en hacerlo, sobre el corazón nadie manda, es mejor que me vaya.- se encamino hacia la salida y se coloco los zapatos, luego tomo su maleta que no había tenido tiempo ni de quitar de la entrada.

Una mano lo tomo del hombro y lo hizo voltear, era su padre que lo veía de manera seria.

Hijo, se que te sientes mal pero no actúes de manera precipitada es mejor quedarnos a pensar las cosas.- ranma endureció sus facciones, su padre de nuevo estaba pensando en su conveniencia y lo hacia a un lado

Viejo, creo que no has entendido.- De un movimiento tiro a su padre de manera violenta, de algún modo sabia que el tenia algo de culpa, culpa de estar maldito y por eso tuvo que irse en el momento que perdió a akane, culpa de nunca enseñarle el verdadero honor y culpa de nunca enseñarle a expresar sus sentimientos por que según él eran muestra de debilidad.- escucha con atención viejo, es momento que actúes como hombre y hagas lo correcto, yo me voy, no se a donde pero lo que se es que necesito estar solo un tiempo, pero lo que tu debes hacer es regresar con mi mamá y contarle la verdad, ella ya a sufrido demasiado por nuestra causa.

Pe pe pero hijo no vez que mi vida corre peligro.- Genma estaba asustado con la reacción de Ranma.

Que temes si ya no me convierto en nada.- Genma recordó este punto y se sintió mas confiado, sin embargo Ranma no se lo pondría tan fácil.- pero, no creas que eso evitara que le digas toda la verdad, le dirás todo y con lujo de detalle, le pedirás perdón, y cuando yo este listo los buscare y si tu no cumples con lo que te he dicho, considérate hombre muerto, bastantes cosas e sufrido por tu culpa como para soportar tu cobardía por mas tiempo.

Genma no pudo contestar solo asintió con la cabeza, la impresión de ver a su hijo con esa decisión lo dejo enmudecido.

Bien eso es todo, me voy.- Ranma se giro para ver de frente a la que hasta ese día fue su familia.- gracias por todo, algún día les podré pagar todo lo que hicieron por mi.- noto que akane ni siquiera había salido a despedirlo, pero no esperaba menos, no había motivo

Ranma, puedes visitarnos cuando quieras.- Kasumi sentía tristeza por que sabría que nada seria igual.

Si ranma, recuerda que eres bienvenido.- Nabiki haciendo a un lado su frialdad mostraba una sonrisa espontánea.

Esta siempre será tu casa.- Soun se despedía

Gracias, siempre los recordare.- Ranma salio de la casa, atravesó la puerta que da a la calle y se perdió a la vista de los demás.

Al ver a Ranma partir todos decidieron entrar y Genma pensaba en como explicarle tantas cosas a su esposa, pero estaba seguro que lo que pasara era mejor que sino lo hacia. Una vez adentro Akane los esperaba de pie.

Yo también me voy.- Ocultando su mirada.- Es hora de regresar a casa

Estas en casa akane, hija sabes que siempre te estaremos esperando.-Soun tomaba las manos de su hija

Gracias, es hora de irme.- Se apresuro a la salida.- los llamare uno de estos días para que nos vayan a visitar.

Te vas a ir caminado?.- Nabiki interrogaba.- por que no te trajo uno de los chóferes de tu casa o no pides un taxi?

No gracias prefiero caminar, siempre me he sentido bien de esa forma.- Se levanto y dando un último saludo de despedida se fue como ranma se había ido momentos antes.

Pero al doblar la esquina rumbo a la estación de trenes, se encontró con Ranma, al parecer la estaba esperando desde que salio.

Ra Ranma.- Akane se sorprendió de encontrarlo.- que haces aquí?

Te estaba esperando.- Ranma hablaba de manera calmada y resignada.- es que me falto algo que tratar contigo y no podía ser frente a todos, es algo que solo nos concierne a los dos.

Si quieres más explicaciones, pierdes tu tiempo.- Akane volteo la cabeza para no tener que ver a Ranma a los ojos.

No es eso.- se acerco a la chica y la tomo de los hombros obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.- Ahora se perfectamente que nunca te agrade para que pasaras la vida conmigo, lo comprendo por que solo te cause problemas, pero también se que te trate mal y te dije muchas cosas que te lastimaron, pero debes de saber que todo lo que te dije eran mentiras.- Akane estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Ranma, nunca creyó oírle decir esas cosas.- Ahora te lo puedo decir, te amo, te amo desde hace mucho, no se como ni cuando paso pero así es, sin embargo ya de nada sirve por que, si siempre dude de que me corresponderías, ahora es imposible que lo hagas, es todo lo que quería decir

Ranma, yo …-Akane sintió que el corazón se le retorcía.- veras…

No akane.- Ranma interrumpió a akane.- no necesito respuestas, solo era algo que me quemaba por dentro y tenia que decirte, pero es todo, prefiero dejar las cosas así.- soltó a Akane y se fue a toda prisa saltando tejados. Akane solo pudo dejarse caer y comenzar a llorar.

Ya lejos de ese lugar Ranma seguía corriendo con los ojos húmedos, hasta que se paro en seco y se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado, por las seis personas que menos quería ver en ese momento, así que bajo de los tejados y corrió hasta que llego a un terreno baldío donde se volvió a ver rodeado.

Que quieren? Es mejor que se vayan antes de que se me acabe la paciencia!!!!.- Ranma amenazaba a todos los presentes.

Ni creas que te iras cobarde Saotome.- Kuno amenazaba con su espada.- como dejaste que akane se casara, eres un inútil.

Saotome, eres un entupido.- Mouse empezaba a sacar cuchillos de sus mangas.- ni creas que ahora que ya no tienes a akane te será mas fácil quedarte con mi Shampoo.

Ranma, he perdido un pedazo de mi vida y ahora solo me queda una razón en la vida y esa es derrotarte.- Ryoga era de los mas decididos, de hecho parecía el mas afectado.

Dejen a Ranma en paz.-Kodashi empezaba a desplegar sus pétalos negros por todo el lugar.- ahora que esa plebeya se aparto de mi camino Ranma por fin me escogerá a mi, jojojojojojo.

Ranma, no es necesario que te pongas así, déjame que me encargue de ti veras que seremos felices.- Ukyo era quien decía estas palabras.- Te ayudare a olvidar.

Cállense todos.- Shampoo trataba de imponerse.- Ranma, ya que esto ha pasado es hora de que cumplas con las leyes amazónicas y te cases conmigo, sabes que es lo mejor.

CALLENSE!!!.- Ranma levanto la vista y miro a todos con furia, una furia que nunca había tenido ni en sus más terribles combates.- todos ustedes siempre me trajeron problemas y desgracias, ahora es mejor que se vallan por que no estoy de humor para nadie, olvídense de mi, nunca me casare con alguien que no piensa en mi mas que como un trofeo y nunca seré vencido por rivales tan entupidos, así que este es el adiós, por que yo ya no quiero acordarme de ustedes en lo que me resta de vida, llévense un ultimo recuerdo.- Diciendo esto alzo las manos y una gran esfera de energía se formo en el aire, una esfera gigantesca y de color negro, todos los presentes se asustaron e intentaron correr, excepto Ryoga que al saber exactamente de que se trataba y haciendo cálculos sabia que nunca escaparían, no había oportunidad.

Ranma tu….- Ryoga observo fijamente a Ranma sabiendo que ni siquiera el se salvaría del impacto.- tu estas en el infierno.

Ranma solo dejo caer los brazos y la esfera comenzó a descender sobre todos los presentes solo se escucho un fuerte grito antes del terrible estruendo y la cegadora luz.- RUGIDO DE LEON!!!!!

Toda Nerima sintió el impacto y muchos pensaron que se trataba de un sismo, pero en aquel Terreno Baldío, mejor dicho donde antes existía un baldío, ahora era un gran cráter de donde salía un joven caminado pesadamente entre cuerpos inconcientes de sus prometida y sus rivales con dirección desconocida, solo sabia que lo que quería era salir de Nerima y no regresar jamás.

Fin Flash Back

//Me duele todo el cuerpo, pero no se compara con mi dolor del alma//.- Ranma se seco las lagrimas.- //pero ya no hay que lamentarse ahora es hora de pensar que haré con mi vida de ahora en adelante//

Pero mientras pensaba en todo esto se escucharon unos pasos acercándose, Ranma de inmediato pensó que era alguno de esos locos que no aprendió la lección y quería mas, pero se sorprendió al ver que la persona que llego era una joven que mas o menos tenia su edad, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el estado en el que llego, apenas se podía mantener de pie y además tenia rastros de sangre por todo su cuerpo, de inmediato se acerco a ayudarla.

Que te paso? .- preguntaba mientras la sostenía

Ayúdame.- fue todo lo que dijo antes de quedar inconciente.

De inmediato Ranma se dispuso a atenderla y la metió a su tienda en esa noche cerca de media noche en aquel bosque a las afueras de Nerima….

FIN CAPITULO 1

_Bueno este es el primer capitulo, que escribi hace aproximadamente 6 meses ya tengo escritos algunos mas, los ire subiendo con regularidad, no los subo de golpe por que si no me quedare sin material y para escribir uno me tardo algunos dias, igual no se que tan malo sea asiq ue espero sus reviews para saberlo._

_Saludos y hasta la proxima_


	2. recuerdos de Akane

**NUEVOS SENDEROS**

**Por Goshujin Sama **

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto los que son de mi propia invención, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento.

flash back

//……// pensamientos

Capitulo 2: Los recuerdos de Akane

Eran mas o menos las 10pm en el distrito de Bunkyo, uno de los distritos mas ricos de Tokio el que cuenta con los mejores hospitales y el mejor servicio medico de la ciudad, en este distrito se encuentras las casas, o mejor dicho mansiones, de las familias mas ricas y prosperas, en una de estas, una chica se asomaba desde un ventanal, esta chica era Akane, y esa casa era en la que estaba viviendo, era la casa de su marido, la casa de la Familia Adashi. Después de las últimas palabras que cruzo con Ranma ella soltó su llanto durante unos minutos y una vez que se tranquilizo decidió volver a su nueva casa, iba tan adentrada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto el temblor causado por la batalla de Ranma, al llegar a su casa los empleados le informaron que el Joven Kouta había salido a arreglar los últimos detalles de el estado de las empresas de las que ahora estaba a cargo y llegaría un poco tarde, ella decidió que lo correcto era esperarlo, y mientras tanto los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza, los recuerdos y los sentimientos…

//Ranma, lo siento, pero no creas que eres el único herido//.-la chica observaba las estrellas buscando consuelo en el cielo.-//esta a sido la decisión mas difícil de toda mi vida, y la que mas la afectara, desde ahora mi vida ya no tiene regreso. He marcado mi destino, un destino tan cruel por que no estoy contigo Ranma, si supieras que yo siento lo mismo, pero como tu dijiste, en verdad ya no importa lo que sintamos el uno por el otro//

Flash Back

A la mañana siguiente de la partida de Ranma, Akane paseaba por las calles de Nerima, aprovechando la ocasión, ya que se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad, Ranma había tenido razón, Ryoga no aparecía (aunque eso no era novedad), shampoo no había buscado a Ranma y Mouse aprovechaba el calor que hacia para darse baños de agua fría a cada rato. Kuno y Kodashi por su parte se habían ido con su padre a estados Unidos y parecía que no regresarían en un largo rato, y Ukyo después de que terminaron la preparatoria, unos meses atrás, se había dedicado únicamente a su negocio para juntar dinero y así poder pagar una buena universidad, por que ya que Akane y Ranma tenían planeado tomar un año sabático y después seguir preparándose, ella no podía quedarse atrás. Lo único malo de todo esto era que ya no tenia a P-chan, después de que se entero de que Ryoga era su mascota se había sentido sola, pero fue mejor descubrirlo esa mañana en la que al encontrarse a el cerdito inconciente en el estanque del jardín corrió a darle un baño de agua caliente, Ryoga le explico todo y pidió disculpas, Akane lo disculpo, claro después de recibir una golpiza junto con Ranma, peor al fin todo se soluciono como siempre. Akane estaba pensando en todo esto mientras paseaba hasta que paso por el consultorio del Dr. Tofú y decidió pasar a saludarlo ya que hacia tiempo que no lo hacia.

Antes de entrar al consultorio se dio cuenta que había un auto estacionado en la entrada, pensó que tal vez en el tiempo en que no visito al Dr. este había juntado dinero para comprarlo, no era raro, el Dr. trabajaba mucho y no gastaba en muchas cosas, al llegar a la entrada vio el letrero de cerrado, pero como iba de visita y no a consulta pensó que al Dr. no le importaría si pasaba de todos modos.

Parece que no hay nadie.- Akane buscaba por el consultorio.- Tal vez salio, será mejor que vuelva después…

Se disponía a salir cuando escucho unas voces que venían de un cuarto en el fondo del pasillo.

Sr. Adashi, esto es grave, la bala hizo mucho daño en el hombro, lo bueno que entro y salio inmediatamente y no daño ningún nervio.- La voz era la del Dr. Tofú.- no entiendo quien le disparo pero no cree que es mejor que hubiera ido a un hospital de Bunkyo en lugar de tener que venir hasta nerima conmigo.

Lo se, pero el mejor Dr. de Tokio es usted.- La voz era de un hombre maduro, educado y de buenos modos.- además tenia que escapar sino ahora ya no existiría.

Akane escucho esto con sorpresa, se acerco y se asomo por la puerta que no estaba bien cerrada dejando una rendija por donde se podía ver a los dos presentes, el Dr. y sujeto con el que estaba, era un hombre que aparentaba unos 40 años, de tez clara, con cabello corto bien peinado y de color castaño cenizo, ojos verdes, era un hombre delgado pero no parecía débil, y de estatura media unos 10 centímetros mas alto que ella, o eso era o que podía calcular por que estaba sentado con el brazo derecho vendado y el Dr. sentado frente a el. No era costumbre de Akane espiar a las personas y sus conversaciones pero no pudo contener los deseos de conocer el motivo de la plática, además ya había comenzado a escuchar y ya que no se habían percatado de su presencia decidió seguir escuchando.

No entiendo Sr. Adashi.- el Dr. mostraba cierta duda.- como puede ser que un hombre como usted, integro y honesto pueda tener problemas de esta magnitud, que incluso tratan de acabar con su vida.

Pues yo nunca he tenido problemas, pero estaba vez sin querer he descubierto algo que me costara la vida tarde o temprano.- La sonrisa que mostraba era de amargura.- si usted me lo permite, le contare todo, pero si no lo guarda en secreto corre el riesgo de morir.

Es su decisión el contarme lo que le sucede o no, si usted decide hacerlo Sr. Adashi no tiene que preocuparse por mí ya que nadie mas lo sabrá.- el Dr sonreía sinceramente

Esta bien.- el señor guardo silencio un momento ordenando sus ideas, después de unos segundos comenzó a hablar.- Dr. usted sabe que la familia Adashi siempre se ha caracterizado por que sus miembros son personas que alcanzan el éxito en lo que realizan, deportes, bellas artes, negocios y otras cosas, pero siempre guiados por los valores, mi abuelo y mi padre fueron hombres exitosos en los negocios he hicieron una fortuna pero además fueron hombres muy honestos y que siempre vieron por las personas que menos tenían, yo e seguido su ejemplo y cada día trato de ser mejor persona y de enseñarle a mi hijo a serlo, pero mi hermano Satoshi no piensa de la misma manera, siempre a seguido métodos deshonestos para ser el mejor en todo lo que hace y es ahí donde radica el problema.

No lo entiendo, su hermano siempre me ha parecido una buena persona al igual que usted, y su hijo es digno de serlo, lo conozco poco pero se que es un joven ejemplar.- el Dr no entendía que tenia que ver con el peligro que corría.- pero no entiendo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra.

Esta es la parte que pondrá en peligro su vida mi amigo.- El Señor entendía a lo que se refería el Dr.- Y se la confiare por que lo considero un amigo y tal vez algún día le ayude a mi hijo a entender las cosas

Al joven Kouta.- El Dr. sentía mas dudas

Así es.- el Hombre asintió.- confió en usted mucho, desde que lo conocí cuando usted era pasante en el hospital central de Bunkyo, usted trato de salvar a mi esposa, no se dejo vencer y lucho hasta el final.

Si pero no fue suficiente.- El Dr. se sintió apenado al recordar su primer fracaso como Dr.- no pude salvarla, si la hubiera tratado unos días antes estoy seguro que ahora estaría con usted.

Pero que dice, para ser un pasante usted hizo hasta lo imposible por salvarla.- el Sr. trataba de animar al Dr.- sus problemas cardiacos siempre la aquejaron, así que no se sienta mal, yo se que usted se esforzó, y es por eso que lo prefiero a usted antes que a cualquier otro medico de Tokio.

Muchas gracias.- Agradecía el dr.- pero creo que nos hemos salido un poco de tema.

Tiene usted toda la razón.- asentía el sujeto.- Bueno como le dije mi hermano no es la persona que todos piensan, el es todo lo contrario, esta metido en negocios muy sucios y para eso ocupa las empresas familiares, con ellas encubre sus negocios sucios. Pero esto lo sospechábamos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero es mas que eso, el es la persona mas buscada por la justicia en Tokio y en otras partes del Japón.

Imposible.- el Dr. estaba sorprendido.- pero como es que nunca se a sabido nada de esto???

Bueno, pues es que el ocupa un Seudónimo para estas cosas, para el resto del mundo el sigue siendo Satoshi Adashi, pero para tratar con la pero gente que se pueda tratar el es el "LOBO ROJO".- El pronunciar el nombre hizo que el doctor se levantara de golpe.

No lo puedo creer, el es el sujeto mas peligroso de Tokio?- el Dr. no podía asimilar lo que escuchaba.- Esto es muy serio.

En efecto Dr.- el sujeto trataba de calmar al Dr. y lo invitaba a que volviera a tomar asiento.- esto que le estoy contando es lo que a puesto mi vida en riesgo, en el fondo mi hermano es el desalmado que manda a asesinar gente para que no le estorba y llena de delincuencia la ciudad día tras día, hace una semana Salí tarde de la oficina y mi hermano seguía en la suya, pensaba ir a ver que era lo que hacia tan tarde ya que su puesto en las empresas no es de los mas difíciles, pero antes de que me acercara se escucharon disparos, y luego unos sujetos salina cargando el cadáver de Keitarou Hasegawa el Contador de la empresa, después salio mi hermano y se escucharon dos autos salir a toda prisa del estacionamiento, estaba confundido por todo esto y decida que debería saber que pasaba, Salí completamente de mi oficina y fui a el cuarto de seguridad, pero ya habían extraído la cinta que grabo lo que vio la cámara de la oficina de mi hermano, esa noche me fui a casa sin investigar mas, y al otro día me avisaron que encontraron al señor Hasegawa muerto en una calle solitaria, la policía dijo que seguramente le quisieron robar el auto el se resistió y lo mataron, pero yo sabia que no era así, el murió antes de subir a su auto, decidí que lo mejor seria revisar los documentos en los que Hasegawa estuvo trabajando, así que lleve a mi hijo conmigo a que revisáramos los documentos y así lo hicimos, pero entre los documentos encontramos que se hicieron muchos movimientos de grandes sumas de capital encubiertas con los gastos de la empresa y que dichos movimientos habían sido hechos por el departamento que mi hermano administra, en ese momento supe que Hasegawa había descubierto todo esto y por eso lo habían eliminado, pero no sabia por que, mi hermano muchas veces había usado estas trampas para conseguir dinero pero atreverse a matar a alguien por eso era demasiado y mi hijo y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que había algo mas, así que decidí que lo mejor era hablar directamente con mi hermano, Ayer en la noche lo hice y depuse de contarle que yo supe lo que en verdad le paso a Hasegawa el me confeso todo, y me dijo quien era realmente, al parecer el dinero que encubrió era para pagar un contrabando de armas, luego me amenazo con una pistola y dijo "siento que tengas que morir pero aunque seas mi hermano no puedo dejarte vivo después de que sabes la verdad" intente escapar pero fue cuando disparo y me hirió en el brazo, a pesar de eso logre salir de ahí, subí a mi auto pero inmediatamente unos sujetos me empezaron a seguir, conduje durante casi toda la noche y cuando los perdí decidí venir con usted ya que seguramente esperan que me presente en un hospital para que me atiendan y ahí me eliminen, lo bueno es que no saben que yo cuento con usted como Dr., eso es todo, en este momento mi hijo debe estar preocupado, a de estar temiendo por mi vida, pero le advertí que no se metiera en esto, no quiero que corra peligro.

El Dr. no sabía que decir, lo que le confesaban era muy delicado, y del otro lado de la puerta akane estaba demasiado sorprendida, se había enterado de algo que no debía.

No se que decir.- el Dr. se empezaba a recuperar.- es algo que no me esperaba, tan desalmado puede ser que hasta trata de matar a su propio hermano???

Así es, es capaz de eso y más.- el sujeto no dudo en afirmar

En ese momento Akane quiso salir de ahí antes de que se dieran cuenta pero al estar en una misma posición mucho tiempo se le durmió una pierna y cuando la apoyo no aguanta y se recargo en la puerta cayendo en el interior del cuarto ante el asombro de los dos hombre.

Fin Flash Back

//cuando se dieron cuenta me disculpe pero ellos no estaban enojados por eso sino por que al haber escuchado ahora también mi vida estaba en riesgo//.- Akane se alejo de la ventana y se sentó en un sillón del enorme cuarto.-//Ya que no se podía hacer nada el Sr. Adashi y el Dr. me hicieron prometer que no diría nada, yo les prometí que de mi no se sabría nada y que yo me podía defender sola, pero para enmendar el hecho de que estaba espiándolos el Dr. se fue a ver al hijo del sr. Adashi para tranquilizarlo y pudiera ir por su padre y me encargo que lo cuidara mientras regresaba y fue cuando seguramente se fijo en mi para lo que ocurrió después….

Flash Back

Bueno creo que el Dr. tardara un poco.- decía el Sr. Adashi a Akane.- por que no me dices quien eres, solo se que te llamas Akane y espías a la gente.- esto hizo a Akane sonrojarse, el Sr. Adashi estaba muy divertido con la situación

No es Ali.- se trataba de defender Akane.- lo que pasa es que como no vi a nadie que me recibiera entre y nunca pensé que si escuchaba un poco me comprometería mucho.

Bueno no importa por que no me hablas de ti.- El Sr. Parecía algo interesado en este tema.- Para pasar el rato.

Yo bueno…- Akane se sentía un poco confundida por la actitud del hombre pero no quiso darle mucha importancia.- pUes mi nombre es Akane Tendo y soy la menor de tres hermanas, tengo 18 años, practico artes marciales y estoy tomando un año sabático antes de ingresar a una universidad…

Vaya eres una mujer muy interesante pero debes disculparme.- el hombre hizo un gesto de disculpa.- no me he presentado, yo soy Shirou Adashi.

Mucho gusto señor.- Akane se levanto e hizo una reverencia.

El gusto es mió.- Contesto el Sr. Shirou imitando la reverencia de Akane.- ahora por favor cuéntame tu vida, siendo artista marcial debe ser muy interesante.

No mucho.- Akane se sentía importante por que la tomaran en cuenta.- Pues por donde comienzo…

Akane le contó muchas de sus aventuras claro que siempre menciono a Ranma como un conocido o un amigo y evito las historias en las que se relacionaban de manera comprometedora, entre mas contaba Akane el sujeto parecía que mas interés le tenia por saber.

Y esas son algunas de las cosas que e vivido.- Terminaba Akane

Ya veo, creo que te has enfrentado problemas igual de difíciles al que yo tengo.- Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del hombre

Claro que no!!! Realmente su problema es muy grave.-Mencionaba Akane

Bueno de todos modos eres una de las mujeres mas fuertes que he conocido.- Terminaba el Sr Adashi, por que en ese moimento iba llegando el Dr. Tofú con Un joven Mas alto que el Sr. Adashi, de tez clara y ojos verdes, su figura era delgada pero no parecía un enclenque, mas bien era una persona con una figura estética.-Dr. veo que ya trajo a mi hijo.

Papa, que bueno que estés bien.- decía el joven acercándose a su padre.- me preocupe por que no llegaste ayer.

Tranquilo hijo-.- contestaba el hombre tratando de calmar a su hijo.- mira te quiero presentar a Akane Tendo, una amiga del Dr. Tofú que me estuvo haciendo compañía mientras venían.

Mucho gusto.- el joven saludo a Akane pero se le quedo viendo durante unos minutos, no podía creer estar conociendo a una chica tan linda a sus ojos.- lo siento, me distraje mi nombre es Kouta Adashi pero tu puedes llamarme Kouta

Mucho gusto Kouta.- Akane también sintió una atracción hacia el chico, le pareció muy guapo y atento.- Puedes llamarme Akane.- le brindo una sonrisa y ambos se sonrojaron

El Sr. Adashi se percato de todo esto y en su cabeza un plan ya esta formulado y ahora lo tenía confirmado.

Bueno es hora de irnos Dr. muchas gracias.- El Sr. Shirou le daba la mano a el Dr.- Discúlpeme pero seguramente le causare molestias mas adelante.

No se preocupe para eso estamos los amigos Sr. Shirou.- Decía el Dr. mientras estrechaba la mano de hombre, luego en voz baja.- No le dije nada de la verdadera identidad de su tío, el esta seguro solo hable con el.

Así lo haré y gracias por todo.- El señor salio pero antes de abordar su auto.- Nos vemos Akane adelante sabrás de mi, ah! Y perdóname.

Claro.- Akane se sintió confundida por esto último pero pensó que se refería al hecho de involucrarla.

Nos vemos Akane, hasta luego Dr.- se despidió el Joven, abordo el vehiculo y se perdió.

Fin Flash Back

//El joven Kouta me agrado mucho, pero la razón de que me casara con él tuvo mas que ver con su padre.- Akane se volvió a levantar.- el sabia que su vida no iba a ser muy larga, después de que dejaron el consultorio, Kouta dejo a su padre en las oficinas de un abogado amigo suyo, Kouta pensó que era para preparar un accionar legal en contra de su tío pero en realidad era para redactar su testamento//.-la chica se acerca nuevamente a la ventana.- //Cuando salio de ese lugar ya lo esperaban los sujetos que lo buscaban y ahí mismo lo asesinaron simulando un robo//

Flash Back

Dr. para que me llamo tan temprano.- Preguntaba Akane que llegaba corriendo al consultorio del Dr. Tofú.- dijo que era urgente pero no me dijo de que se trataba.

Akane.-el Dr. estaba serio, más de lo que alguna vez lo hubiera visto.- el Sr. Adashi fue asesinado el mismo día que salio de aquí.

Que dice?.-esta noticia dejo a Akane en shock, no podía creer que el hombre tan amable que conoció dos días atrás ahora estaba muerto.- no puede ser, debió ser su hermano, hay que hacer algo Dr.

No es nuestro problema Akane, prometimos que no diríamos nada.- el Dr. hablaba con solemnidad.- es mejor que el hijo se haga cargo de esto, ahora para lo que te llame es que estamos citados para la lectura del testamento, me imagino que seremos testigos únicamente, el hermano del Sr. Shirou estará ahí, así que trata de guardar la compostura y recuerda que nosotros no sabemos nada.

Akane solo asintió y bajo la vista, una hora después los dos entraban en la casa que fuera del sr. Shirou, hay encontraron a Kouta y a el hermano del difunto, Satoshi Adashi, era un hombre muy alto de tez clara con unos ojos negros como el carbón que denotaban una mirada maligna, su cabello era castaño muy oscuro y su físico era muy imponente, fácilmente podía pasar por un luchador profesional.

Quienes son estas personas?.- preguntaba el Sr. Satoshi.- no son de la familia.

Eran amigos de mi padre.- Contestaba rápidamente Kouta, era obvio que el joven trataba de evitar mirar a su tío por que sabia que el era el causante de la muerte de su padre, pero lo ocultaba, en ese momento Akane se dio cuenta de que si el lo hacia, con mucha mas razón ella y el Dr. que ni siquiera eran de la familia.- Mi padre solicito su presencia para la lectura del testamento.

Ya veo, solo espero que sea rápido.- El sujeto les dio una mirada de desprecio a Akane y a el Dr. y les dio la espalda, esto molesto a Akane pero la mano que el Dr. puso En su hombro la hizo guardar la compostura.

Unos momentos después un sujeto vestido de traje entraba en la sala.

Bueno veo que están todos aquí, así que empezare la lectura del testamento.- el hombre se sentó y los demás presentes lo imitaron, abrió su libro y empezó con la lectura.- Yo Shirou Adashi en pleno uso de mis facultades…..-el testamento se leyó al pie de la letra y en el solo decía que todo lo que tenia era para su hijo y fondo de ahorro para sus familiares lejanos, además le dejaba el mando de todos sus negocios y dejaba a su hermano en el mismo puesto bajo el mando de su hijo, esto no fue muy agradable para Satoshi pero disimulo su enojo, lo mas interesante fue que el Dr. Tofú fue citado como testigo de la lectura del testamento y Akane……- Y para que mi hijo pueda tomar posesión de todo lo anterior, deberá casarse, pero no con cualquier mujer sino con una sola mujer, la que le dará el apoyo y estoy seguro que también la para triunfar, una mujer que conocí y que escogí para que comparta la vida con mi hijo, la señorita Akane Tendo. Bueno eso es todo me retiro.- el Licenciado se levanto y salio de la sala dejando a los presentes si reacción alguna

Vaya mi hermano si que dejo problemas, bueno yo me voy, suerte sobrino.- El Hombre les dio una desagradable sonrisa y salio de la sala.

Que es lo que pretendía mi padre?.- el joven Kouta no sabia que pensar, le agradaba Akane pero no deseaba obligarla a un absurdo como ese, pero por otro lado si no se casaba con ella su tío se quedaría con todo el negocio y el crimen de su padre no podría ser probado ni castigado.- Akane que piensas de esto?

Yo pues…- Akane apenas se recuperaba de la sorpresa.- No se que decir. //ya entendí que me quiso decir el Sr. Shirou cuando me pidió disculpas//.

Entiendo, tu me agradas pero no estoy seguro de obligarte a nada, además en esto hay un secreto oculto.- El joven ignoraba que Akane sabia mucho mas que él.

Tu padre era un gran hombre y aunque tu no lo creas yo se muchas cosas y por ese motivo ya estoy inmiscuida en todo esto.- Akane hablaba tratando de mantenerse firme en la decisión que iba a tomar.- ya que yo me metí en esto por mi propia cuenta creo que debo cumplir con esto, así que Kouta, acepto casarme contigo

El chico sintió alegría por que ya podía tratar de hacer pagar a su tío y por otro lado Akane no le ere indiferente.- Te lo agradezco Akane tratare de hacerte feliz.

Si, yo tratare de apoyarte en todo lo que pueda.- Akane trataba de mantenerse firme pero el sentimiento de recordar a Ranma le estaba haciendo mucho daño, así que se despidió de Kouta y quedaron que al otro día hablarían con la familia de Akane para casarse lo más antes posible.

Una vez que estuvieron solos en el consultorio del Dr., que había guardado silencio durante todo lo ocurrido decidió hablar con Akane.

Akane, estas segura de lo que vas a hacer.- El Dr. se quito los lentes para poder mirar a Akane directo a los ojos.- No has pensado en Ranma?

Si Dr. pienso en el pero yo me metí en esto, el Sr. Shirou confió en mí y no fallare.- Akane apenas podía contener las lágrimas.- por eso no quiero que Ranma ni mi familia se involucre como yo lo hice y quiero pedirle de favor que montemos una mentira, me casare con Kouta lo antes posible.

Entonces será como tú quieras…Akane.

Fin Flash Back

//después de eso al otro día le di la noticia a mi familia//.- Akane seguía con la vista fija en la ventana.-//lo tomaron muy mal nadie entendió mi absurda historia, la misma que le conté a Ranma, pero al final todos me apoyaron menos el Sr. Saotome que subió a su cuarto y no salio hasta la llegada de Ranma, todos los demás conocieron a Kouta, y trataron de disimular alegría aunque sintieran incertidumbre y tristeza, Lo único que les conté del testamento del Sr. Shirou fue lo concerniente a lo que le dejo a Shirou y nada mas, Nabiki seguro que pensó que me intereso su dinero como si fuera como ella, ese mismo día salí todo el día con Kouta para que nos conociéramos mejor, ahí descubrí que era una buena persona como su padre me contó, pero aun así me seguía doliendo que a pesar de eso mi corazón pertenecía a Ranma, al otro día fue la boda, ya que Kouta contrato personas para organizarla lo mas rápido posible, fue en esta misma casa, vinieron mi padre y mis hermanas, fue una ceremonia sencilla, claro solo fue por el civil, después me quede aquí a vivir con mi marido, inmediatamente todos los rivales de Ranma y sus prometidas se enteraron, se que cada cual actúo a su antojo pero ya no es algo que me importe, y hoy que fui a ver a Ranma tuve que decirle todo, mi corazón se partió pero fue lo mejor, ahora comenzare una nueva vida y espero que Ranma encuentre una en la que sea muy feliz esa felicidad que ya no podrá alcanzar conmigo//

Se escucharon pasos que se acercaron, estos sacaron a Akane de sus pensamientos, era Kouta que acababa de regresar.

Lo siento Akane.- Se disculpaba el joven, aunque se veía cansado.- Tuve que hacer muchos tramites pero ya todo esta listo para que empiece a llevar la empresa, disculpa, aunque ya somos esposos no hemos podido tener una luna de miel como tu lo mereces.

No es necesario.- Akane se acercaba al Kouta para mirarlo directo a los ojos.- se que nos espera un futuro difícil, pero te ayudare a pasarlo.

Gracias Akane.- besando sus manos.- se que fue difícil todo esto, pero te aseguro que luchare para hacerte feliz.

Lo se, te ves cansado por que no vas a dormir, en un momento te alcanzo.- Decía Akane brindándole una sonrisa a Kouta

Claro, te espero, no tardes.- el joven le dio un tierno beso en la boca y se retiro

//Se que mi vida ya tomo un rumbo//.- se volvió a acercar a la ventana y corrió las cortinas.-//ahora solo me queda seguir adelante y desearle a Ranma que encuentre la felicidad, por que yo aunque sea de esta manera tratare de encontrarla//.- una lagrima corrió por su mejilla.- //Nunca sabrás cuanto te amo, pero creo que es mejor así, ahora ya no soy la Akane Tendo que conociste, ahora soy Akane Adashi y tu eres una marca de mi pasado//

Akane apago la luz de ese cuarto en el que parecía dejaría todos sus miedos, inseguridades y sentimientos encerrados, para poder empezar con la que ahora era su nueva vida, una vida que le fue obligada a tomar por culpa de las circunstancias pero que sin remedio era su vida y tendría que luchar para hacerla mejor….

FIN CAPITULO 2

Bueno acabe el capitulo 2, se que son muchos flash back, ahora la historia comienza a tomar rumbo, pero esta no será la despedida de Akane y Ranma, sus vidas se volverán a Cruzar pero antes tendrán que salir adelante por separado y conocer nuevas cosas. Quejas, comentarios e insultos solo dejen sus reviews, saludos y hasta pronto


	3. el comienzo de nuevas vidas

**NUEVOS SENDEROS **

**Por Goshujin Sama **

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto los que son de mi propia invención, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento.

flash back

//……// pensamientos

Cambio de escena

**_Capitulo 3: El comienzo de nuevas vidas _**

Empezaba un nuevo día, en el bosque afueras de Nerima en una tienda se encontraba una pareja de jóvenes, uno era Ranma Saotome, la otra era la joven que hace unas horas había llegado con Ranma, Ranma la atendió y esperaba a que esta chica despertara para poder hablar con ella.

La chica parecía tener entre 17y 19 años, sus facciones eran finas, de tez clara, su cabellera era rubia y sus ojos de color azul un poco mas claros que los de Ranma, tenia un aire occidental o mas bien europeo, su ropa era compuesta por una falda a las rodillas de color azul y una blusa blanca, el cabello lo tenia recogido, parecía que le llegaba debajo de los hombros.

//Vaya, tenia unas heridas muy seria, parece que fueron provocadas por disparos, afortunadamente se ve que solo fueron rozones//.-Ranma le colocaba un pañuelo húmedo en la frente.-//ya le bajo la fiebre, pero es mejor tenerla fresca//

Mientras tanto en otro lado, en Bunkyo para ser más precisos….

Ya es hora de irnos Akane.- Kouta estaba en la entrada de su residencia, vestía un traje gris.

Ya estoy lista.- Akane bajaba las escalera, vestía un conjunto de falda y blusa color azul marino, la hacia parecer mas grande y elegante.- Perdona por la espera.

Estas muy bonita, pero no es necesario que me acompañes.- Kouta miraba con ternura a Akane.

Gracias, pero yo quiero acompañarte, ahora soy tu esposa, debo de estar con mi marido, además, si me quedo aquí me aburriría. Nos vamos.- Sonriendo como solo ella puede hacerlo.

Los dos salieron, abordaron el auto y se fueron a las oficinas de las empresas Adashi Ubicadas en Shinjuka el sector Comercial y Administrativo de Tokio.

De vuelta en el bosque…

Ranma se encontraba fuera de la tienda de campaña, calentando agua en una fogata

Será mejor que haga café.- Estaba esperando a que le agua calentara y volvió la vista a la tienda.- ¿Quién será?, y sobre todo ¿Qué le paso?, no he podido dormir ni un poco por estarla cuidando, y por….- Ranma sintió que un dolor le volvía al corazón.- Por lo menos me hizo olvidar lo que paso, por lo mientras ayudare a esta joven y ya veré después que es lo que haré.

Una vez que estuvo el agua, se preparo café, pero cuando volteo a ver la tienda se dio cuenta que la chica ya estaba despierta y lo estaba observando, el se sorprendió pero rápidamente se recupero y se acerco.

Hola, ya te sientes mejor.- Ranma se acercaba a la chica que lo veía atentamente con una mirada de desconfianza.

Si, gracias, pero ¿Quién eres tu?.- La chica se sentía insegura, para ella el chico no se veía peligroso, pero su estado sucio y su ropa que parecía quemada no le daba confianza

Mi nombre es Ranma, ayer llegaste casi desmayándote y pediste ayuda, yo te cure y te cuide en la noche.- Ranma trataba darle confianza a la chica.

Gracias, perdón por las molestias pero es mejor que me vaya.- Trato de incorporarse, pero rápidamente sintió que sus fuerzas no eran suficientes, además noto que le dolía mucho el tobillo derecho y el brazo izquierdo estaba vendado e inmovilizado.

No te precipites, es mejor que descanses.- Ranma le dio la espalda y se alejo un poco.- Cuando te desmayaste tuve que revisarte y tenias varias lesiones, la mayoría eran simples magullones y raspones, pero en el tobillo derecho y el brazo izquierdo sangrabas, tenias rozones, yo supongo que de bala pero no estoy seguro¿que piensas tu?

Es mejor que no lo sepas.- Por el tono de su voz fue tajante, se notaba que no quería hablar del tema.

Bueno, si tú lo dices.- Ranma se empezaba a acercar con una taza de café que le ofreció a la chica.- Toma, te hará bien, pero además tenias unos golpes en el abdomen, y estoy seguro que fueron por una pelea.

Entonces tu….- La chica se sorprendió por las palabras de Ranma, pero mas por una frase que el dijo.- Entonces tu me quitaste la blusa….

Ppfffffffff.- Ranma escupía el sorbo de café que había tomado.- pero no es lo que tú piensas.- estaba más rojo que un tomate.- tenia que revisarte y pues yo tuve.- empezaba a jugar con sus dedos.- que quitarte la blusa, pero te aseguro que no paso nada.

Eso espero.- La chica suspiro de alivio y luego sonrió, el gesto del chico le causo gracia.- te agradezco pero insisto en que es mejor que me vaya lo antes posible.

¿Por qué?.- Ranma se sentaba a un lado de la chica, no podía explicarlo pero esta chica le daba mucha confianza.- no ves que esta lastimada y muy débil¿O es por otra razón el que quieres irte?

Pues es algo de lo que no quiero hablar.- La chica se mostró un poco preocupada.- Me molestaría que te metieras en problemas por mi culpa.

En serio.- Ranma tenia una sonrisa sarcástica.- toda mi vida me he metido en problemas.

Pero no como este que yo tengo.- La chica imitaba el gesto de Ranma

Bueno, si me lo contaras tal vez lo comprobaría o te desmentiría.- Se levanto y tomo un balde.- pero no te voy a obligar a contarme nada, cada persona tiene cosas que desea no contar. Voy al río a traer mas agua, tú descansa que lo necesitas, y cuando regrese preparare la comida y si lo deseas seguiremos platicando.-Ranma comenzó a caminar pero de repente se detuvo y volteo a ver a la chica.- pero antes de irme, te importaría decirme ¿como te llamas?, por lo menos para no ser tan desconocidos

Pues creo que eso si te lo puedo decir.- La chica parecía más confiada por el carácter alegre de Ranma.- Mi nombre es Sakura Tashibara, y tú eres Ranma…

Saotome, Ranma Saotome, mucho gusto Sakura.- Ranma le sonrió y Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.- ahora regreso.- Ranma se fue perdiendo a la vista de Sakura.

Cuando Ranma ya no se veía, la chica se incorporo y salio de la tienda.

Lo siento pero no puedo exponerte, seguramente los tipos que me siguen ya están cerca.- La chica se levanto con dificultad, tenia el brazo vendado y arrastraba su pierna derecha, encontró una vara que uso a modo de bastón y lentamente se fue alejando, cuidando de pasar por los lugares mas planos para no tener que forzarse mucho.

Unos minutos mas tarde Ranma regresaba al campamento.

Ya regrese, no me tarde mucho Saku…….- Cuando miro al interior de la tienda noto la ausencia de Sakura.- Pero donde diablos fue.- sentía preocupación, cualquier persona lo estaría.- con esas heridas no podrá llegar muy lejos, será mejor que la busque, se que se quería ir, pero si no se repone un poco no durara mucho en el bosque.

Ranma salio en busca de Sakura mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí la chica se encontraba caminando de manera muy penosa

Maldición, casi no he avanzado nada y ya tengo un buen rato caminando.- Sakura se recargo en un gran árbol que le daba sombra.- Creo que no debí de precipitarme, pero ya no me puedo arrepentir.-una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.- Era un chico lindo, pero tenia un aire de tristeza, de todos modos no lo puedo meter en dificultades.

Vaya pero que tenemos aquí.- Un hombre corpulento de traje y corbata negra estaba a unos pasos de Sakura, esta se sorprendió y rápidamente se el borro la sonrisa sustituyéndola por una mueca de dolor.- Si es la detective entrometida, que bueno que no te dimos por eliminada, ahora tenemos posibilidad de acabar el trabajo, no lo crees Sato.

Así es Koji.- Un segundo hombre vestido de la misma manera salía del lado contrario, rodeando a Sakura, los dos se veían muy fuertes y eran muy altos.-Ahora no te escaparas, la otra vez tuviste suerte pero ahora serás eliminada o nuestro jefe se enojara, después de todo echaste a perder algo que no debías.

Los dos hombres se acercaron a Sakura y el llamado Koji la tomo del brazo derecho.

Pensándolo mejor.- El sujeto la jalo fuertemente haciendo la dar unos pasos, los cuales fueron muy dolorosos para Sakura que arrastraba su pierna derecha.- será mejor que te llevemos con el jefe, a el le gusta acabar con los que le desafían personalmente.

Déjenme!!!!, su jefe es la escoria de la sociedad, algún día lo encerrare en la cárcel para que nunca más le haga daño a nadie.-La chica gritaba y trataba de mantenerse firme pero la fuerza del hombre era superior y era inútil su resistencia, se hacia mas daño de lo que podía resistirse.

Oye Koji esta chica es muy ruidosa, estamos muy lejos del auto, y no voy a poder soportarla mucho tiempo, además lo que nos hizo en el muelle todavía no se me olvida.- El tipo llamado Sato iba detrás de la chica, y la empujaba para que avanzara.

Déjenme, no iré con ustedes a ningún lado.- La chica seguí poniendo resistencia, de repente que se oyó un golpe, Koji le había dado una bofetada fuerte a Sakura y sacudía la mano.

Sato tiene razón, no te puedo soportar, así que espero que con esto guardes compostura, me molestan las impertinentes y se me puede pasar la mano y no resistirías hasta que te llevemos con el jefe, recuerda bien la ultima vez que te resististe.- El sujeto jalaba con mas fuerza a Sakura.- Ya no te resistas, camina.

Sakura lloraba, pero no por el dolor en su enrojecida mejilla, sino por que se sentía impotente e incapaz de defenderse y eso la enfurecía.

CAMINA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!!!!.- Sato empujo con fuerza a Sakura, pero esta resistió y se mantuvo firme.- creo que necesitas otro recordatorio.- el sujeto levanto la mano y sakura solo cerro los ojos y apretó los dientes esperando el impacto.

Se escucho un golpe pero Sakura no sintió dolor y tampoco la mano de Koji apretándole el brazo, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de lo que vio, Ranma estaba frente a ella con su mano izquierda sujetando el brazo derecho de Koji que antes le estaba jalándola, el rostro de Koji mostraba el dolor que sentía, mientras la pierna derecha de Ranma estaba levantada y Sato en el aire con la cara levantada consecuencia del contacto de el pie de ranma con la barbilla de Sato.

Pensé que estarías en problemas, pero no de este tamaño.-Ranma seguía sosteniendo a Koji mientras Sato parecía que había quedado noqueado con la patada.

Quien eres? Agggh.- Koji gemía del dolor que sentía por la precian de la mano de ranma sobre su brazo.-Te estas metiendo en problemas niño.

Ja, no creas que eres la primera persona que me dice eso.- Ranma no se daba cuenta de que Koji sacaba una pistola con su brazo izquierdo.

Koji apunto con la pistola a Ranma pero este reacciono inmediatamente y pateo la mano de Koji provocando que la pistola saliera a varios metros de distancia, entonces Ranma en rápidos movimientos soltó el brazo de Koji, con el mismo brazo lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto y con su mano derecha le propino un golpe en el estomago, Koji no lo soporto y se desmayo inmediatamente.

Creo que ahora si me tienes que explicar.- Ranma volteo a Sakura y se acerco a ella poniéndose de rodillas.

Gracias, pero te has metido en un gran problema.- La chica trataba de ocultar su mirada.

No tienes que preocuparte, necesitas ayuda y yo necesito algo que hacer, así que serás mi responsabilidad hasta que te recuperes.- Ranma se levanto y saco unas cuerdas.

Gracias, pero ¿Qué vas a hacer?.- Sakura se extraño.

Amarrarlos, no quiero que molesten, los dejaremos aquí, iremos al campamento, comeremos, me contaras todo, y ya veremos que hacer con ellos.- Ranma empezó con su labor.

Minutos después Koji y Sato estaban amarrados a un árbol.

Bueno es hora de irnos.- Ranma se arrodillo junto a Sakura y le hizo señas de que se subiera a su espalda.- Así llegaremos mas rápido y tu no te lastimaras mas.

Gracias.- Ella se subió y su rostro se ruborizo, apenas empezaba a notar que Ranma era guapo y haberla salvado la había hecho creer que ese chico estaba marcado para ayudarla.

Emprendieron el camino, el sol se filtraba por las copas de los árboles, el sol de medio día empezaba a calentar el ambiente.

Mientras tanto en Shinjuka, en las oficinas de las empresas Adashi…

Guauu, que bonita oficina.- Akane entraba en la enorme oficina de presidencia seguida de Kouta, parecía niña en dulcería, no podía dejar de sorprenderse de la elegancia de cada detalle, cada cuadro, cada planta y cada ,mueble de la oficina.- ¿esta era la oficina de tu padre?

Así es querida Akane.- Kouta sonreía con los comentarios de Akane.- yo tomare ese cargo.

Y con que vas a empezar.- Akane tenia curiosidad por saber que seria lo que haría su marido.- Supongo que ahí muchas cosas que hacer.

Así es, pero por el momento ya arregle la mayoría de los asuntos, las empresas se manejan bien y ahora tengo que buscar a la persona que ocupe el puesto de contador que dejo el difunto Sr. Hasegawa.- Kouta empezaba a revisar papeles del escritorio.- por lo demás, solo ahí que supervisar el desarrollo de los negocios.

Y que piensas hacer con tu tío.- a Akane le interesaba esta decisión de Kouta para saber como debía actuar.- Lo dejaras hacer lo que desee??

Claro que no, pero no puedo tomar una decisión apresurada.- Kouta hablaba de manera seria.- Lo dejare en su puesto, pero necesito controlar sus negocios, por eso necesito buscar un contador de confianza que logre controlar las finanzas y así podremos bloquear los negocios de Satoshi, eso será el principio después tratara de averiguar mas de el y comprobar los crímenes que cometido.

Lo se, pero debes tener cuidado, el es muy peligroso cuando se ve acorralado y ya viste que no se detiene ante nada.- Akane quería que Kouta no se expusiera.- //Kouta debes tener cuidado, si descubres quien es en realidad no saldrás vivo como le paso a tu padre//

Akane, no crees que te aburrirías aquí.- Kouta miraba atentamente a Akane.-se que me quieres ayudar, pero podrías hacer otra cosa, aprovecha tu tiempo, puedes tomar clases de algo que te guste.

Pues no, quiero estar contigo, además como ya te dije me aburriría en casa y para tomar un curso de algo, pues eso no me convence.- Akane tomaba del brazo a Kouta.- además quiero ayudarte.

Akane, tal vez no sea el momento indicado pero.- Kouta mira a los ojos a Akane.- quiero saber, si te cásate conmigo por que crees que podemos ser felices o solo por el testamento de mi padre y el hecho de que escuchaste su conversación con el Dr. Tofú??

Kouta, si quieres saber la verdad, es que el testamento de tu padre fue lo que me empujo.-el Rostro de Kouta se entristeció.- pero no me eres indiferente, y se que con el tiempo nos llegaremos a querer mucho.-Akane abraso Kouta y este le devolvió el abrazo.- ahora mi vida eres tu.

Gracias Akane pero se que alguien mas ocupa tu corazón, y te quiero mas por el sacrificio que has hecho, te haré muy feliz.- Kouta se separo de Akane y la observo directo a los ojos.- pero quiero que esta noche me cuentes todo, se que tiene que ver con el hecho de que le tuvimos que mentir a tu familia con respecto a lo de la causa de la boda, aun siento vergüenza con tu familia, habrá que visitarlos mas seguido.

Esta bien, en la noche platicaremos y te contare todo.- Akane se sentía mejor, por que ahora podría confiar en Kouta y le ayudaría a olvidar a Ranma y ella lo ayudaría a el.

Los dos chicos acercaron sus rostros y estaban a punto de besarse cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió y entro Satoshi, los dos chicos no pudieron ocultar su enojo.

Sobrinos, que gusto que ya estén aquí.- el hombre entraba y se sentaba sin siquiera cerrar la puerta.- lamento interrumpirlos, pero no sabia que ya estabas a cargo, iba a hablar contigo el día de la boda, pero como no fui invitado…

Lo siento, fue muy repentino y solo nos dio tiempo avisarle a la familia de Akane.- Kouta se sentaba en su lugar de presidente.- pero dime ¿de que querías hablar?

Bueno, Sr. PRESIDENTE.- Satoshi dijo esto ultimo en tono sarcástico.- como nadie en la directiva se opuso a la voluntad de mi hermano de que tu quedaras a la cabeza de la empresa, y pensando que es mucho para un muchacho que recién acabo la preparatoria y tomo un curso de administración, vine a prestarte mi ayuda y si tu lo quieres puedo hacerme cargo de la oficina contable.

Kouta inmediatamente supo lo que tramaba su tío, si el se apoderaba de la parte contable podría hacer lo que le placiera.

No te preocupes tío.- Kouta trataba de hablar de manera calmada y amistosa.- pero no necesitas molestarte, tu puesto ya es suficiente, yo me encargare de eso.

Estas seguro?.- Satoshi no parecía rendirse tan fácilmente.- no podrás con todo, y de aquí a que encuentras al adecuado para el puesto perderemos el hilo de las finazas.

No se preocupe.- Akane no soporto estar como observadora y decidió actuar.- Kouta será quien las lleve y yo lo ayudare.

Bueno, querida sobrina.- Satoshi no se sentía feliz al no poder obtener sus objetivos.- pero según se apenas acabaste la preparatoria, así que no se si le podrás ayudar mucho.

No se preocupe, conozco a alguien que conoce de esto y con su ayuda se que podré apoyar a Kouta.- Akane se mostró segura

Así es tío, gracias por tu preocupación pero como vez ya tenemos todo bajo control, por algo mi padre me confió la empresa.-Kouta se sintió aliviado por la intervención de Akane y ala vez satisfecho por frenar los planes de su tío.

Bueno si es así yo me retiro, de todos modos si me necesitan pueden contar conmigo.-Satoshi salio de la oficina no de muy buena manera.

Una vez que salio, Akane cerro la puerta y suspiro de alivio.

Vaya, pensé que te convencería.- Akane se dirigía a sentarse junto a Kouta.

No te preocupes, nunca lo hubiera permitido.- Kouta le sonreía a Akane.- pero dígame señora de donde conseguiremos a esa persona para que nos ayude

Pues ahora que lo dices, pienso que mi hermana Nabiki nos puede ayudar, es muy hábil para eso y además esta estudiando administración.- Kouta se sorprendió y Akane lo noto.- No te preocupes, no la expondremos, nosotros revisaremos las cosas primero y solo nos ayudara en cosas que no la comprometan, pero mi hermana es muy astuta así que nos será de gran ayuda.

Bueno, si tú lo dices, pues será mejor que vayamos a verla, es un buen pretexto para visitar a tu familia.- Kouta se ponía de pie y tomaba unos documentos

Pero ahora mismo.- Akane se sorprendió por la propuesta de Kouta.- No crees que es mejor poner en orden la oficina??

No te preocupes, es algo que quiero hacer.- Kouta se mostraba feliz de haber sorprendido a Akane.- además después de recibir esta "visita" necesitamos salir a despejarnos.

Si tú lo crees así pues vamos.- Akane salio de la oficina y bajaron a tomar el auto en que llegaron.

Mientras abordaban el auto, Satoshi los observaba desde la ventana de su oficina

Malditos mocosos.- Su tono era de ira.- ni crean que esto me detendrá, ya verán que con "EL LOBO ROJO" nadie puede.

Señor, quiere que los elimine.- Un sujeto que se ocultaba en las sombras llamaba la atención de Satoshi.- Lo haría rápidamente.

No.- Satoshi se sentaba en su escritorio.- por ahora no necesito esta empresa como pantalla, con lo que ya logre será suficiente por un tiempo, además si los eliminamos, la policía podría sospechar y no es que les tenga miedo pero mi identidad debe de ser secreta, por ahora ay que esperar a que esos inútiles de Koji y Sato se reporten y nos digan que paso con esa detective que nos arruino el negocio en el muelle.

Como usted quiera señor.- El sujeto se oculto más en la oscuridad de las sombras.

Además aunque tú seas mi mejor hombre, si algún día necesito eliminar a mi sobrino, seré yo quien lo haga personalmente, a los enemigos peligrosos los elimino yo mismo, todo el que se resista será devorado por mis colmillos.- Satoshi sonreía de manera maléfica.-Algún día lo aplastare como lo que es.- Tomo una manzana y la apretó hasta hacerla puré.-un insecto.

En el bosque Ranma y Sakura ya habían llegado al campamento y mientras Sakura descansaba en la tienda, Ranma terminaba de preparar la comida

Ya casi esta listo, espero que te guste el estofado.-Ranma movía el contenido de la olla que estaba colocado sobre la fogata.

Claro, pero debería ayudarte.- Sakura Se levantaba con cuidado y lentamente.

Ranma, dejo el estofado y se acerco a ayudarla y la llevo a que se sentara junto ala fogata, en un tronco puesto en forma de asiento, después regreso a la fogata.

No deberías esforzarte mucho, espera a que te recuperes.- Ranma comenzaba a servir el guiso en unos platos.

Lo se, pero me siento inútil.- La chica lo observaba desde el tronco en que se había sentado.

No te preocupes, no tienes nada grave en un par de días te recuperaras, claro, si es que te cuidas.- Ranma le daba un plato a Sakura.

Gracias.- Sakura tomo el plato y empezó a comer.- Vaya esto esta muy rico, se ve que no es la primera vez que acampas¿acaso eres ermitaño o algo así?

No, solo que antes viajaba de un lugar a otro con mi padre y aprendí a hacer muchas cosas.-Ranma empezaba a comer o mejor dicho a devorar el contenido de su plato.

Una vez que acabaron de comer, Ranma pensó que era hora de la conversación

Bien, ahora me puedes contar por que te siguen esos hombre.- Ranma se acomodaba, sentándose en el suelo frente a Sakura.- Acaso eres una delincuente???

Al contrario.- La chica saco de una bolsa en su falda una insignia.- Soy detective especial de Tokio.

Enserio?- Ranma se sorprendió ante esta revelación.- Y esos tipo que querían?

Son miembros de el grupo de "EL LOBO ROJO".- Ranma se sorprendió mas.- Detuve un desembarco de Droga en el muelle ayer en la tarde, pero ellos me descubrieron y tuve que huir, pero no se dieron por vencidos, me siguieron toda la noche, logre huir, pero tuve que batallar mucho..

Espera.- Ranma trataba de ordenar sus ideas.- Por que no me cuentas, desde el principio, cuéntame todo para que lo entienda.

Tienes razón.- Sakura asintió.- Lo mejor será comenzar por contarte quien soy, mi pasado y por que estoy tras ese sujeto, pero será una historia larga.

No importa, no tengo nada que hacer y tu no creo que puedas ir a algún lado.- Ranma bromeaba y Sakura sonreía con sus comentarios.-//Vaya esta chica tiene una sonrisa muy calida, se parece mucho a la de akane//.-

Te pasa algo?- Sakura noto que de repente Ranma la miraba como si no existiera otra cosa en el mundo.

No nada solo recordé cosas.- Ranma sacudió la cabeza y presto atención

Bien, te contare, pero con una condición.- Sakura sentía curiosidad por Ranma

Cual?.- Ranma no entendía

Que después de que te cuente todo, tú me contaras lo que te pasa, por que es obvio que no estas aquí por gusto.- La chica miraba fijamente a Ranma.-además, eres muy fuerte y quiero saber por que.

Bueno, es un trato.- Ranma estrecho la mano de Sakura.- Ahora, empieza por favor.

Bien, antes que nada como ya sabes mi nombre es Sakura Tashibara, tengo 19 años, y soy originaria de Kyoto, Anteriormente mi apellido no era Tashibara, era Ichihara, la causa del cambio es que cuando era niña, recién nos habíamos mudado a Nara, esto fue hace 9 años, fue cuando se enfrentaron las dos sociedades criminales mas peligrosas de Japón.-La chica que miraba al cielo, bajo la vista para ver a Ranma.

Si lo recuerdo, escuche que hubo un tiroteo y desde entonces "EL LOBO ROJO" se convirtió en el jefe de toda la delincuencia en Japón, y según el controla todo desde esta ciudad, Tokio.-Ranma respondía mirando directamente a Sakura.

Así es, entre el fuego del tiroteo estaba yo con mi familia, esto sucedió cerca de una gasolinera, los disparos provocaron la explosión del combustible y muchas personas murieron, entre ellas mi familia, yo resulte herida, pero fue ahí cuando mi vida cambio, un buen hombre me salvo, su nombre era Koujiro Tashibara, el al saber que había perdido a mi familia me adopto y por eso, mi apellido también cambio.- La chica hizo una pausa.

Bueno, pero como era tu antigua familia?.- Ranma no quería dejar pasar ningún detalle.

Éramos una familia normal, mi padre era originario de Okinawa y mi madre era Italiana, yo iba a la escuela, mi padre trabajaba de electricista y mi madre se ocupaba de la casa, en esa explosión perdimos todo, y yo perdí a mis padres, como no tenia ningún otro familiar el hecho de ser adoptada por esa persona fue como volver a nacer.-Los ojos de la chica empezaron a humedecerse.- Esa persona se convirtió en mi padre.

Pero, no tuviste odio por esas personas que te quitaron todo?- Ranma quería saber como era el alma de Sakura.

Claro, desde ese entonces me jure que algún día yo misma acabaría con el LOBO ROJO.- La chica apretaba fuertemente su puño derecho.- pero mi padre Koujiro me enseño que el odio no me llevaría a nada, que mis padres nunca me enseñaron a odiar y que siempre hay un castigo para ese tipo de personas que se dedican a causar el mal, además me enseño que no podía vivir con ese sentimiento, me enseño el valor del amor en todos sentidos, la importancia de la honestidad, la amistad, la pureza y el perdón

Pero acaso ya no odias a las personas que te causaron ese sufrimiento?.- Ranma no comprendía bien como es que ella hablaba del odio, como si ya no lo sintiera, a el nunca le enseñaron a hacer eso, a perdonar íntegramente.

Te mentiría si te dijera que no les tengo rencor, pero ya no las puedo odiar.- La chica se limpio las gotas que empezaban a derramarse por su rostro.- Siempre extrañare a mis padres, pero mi padre Koujiro me enseño tanto, que aprendí a ver la vida como un regalo, pero también me infundió el deseo de tratar de evitar que esa gente haga mas daño a mas personas.

Eso es increíble.- Ranma estaba conmovido pero trataba de controlarse, un hombre no puede mostrar esas debilidades.- pero como era esa persona que te enseño tanto?

Bueno el era maravilloso.- se dibujo una sonrisa en los labios de Sakura.- desde que me recogió el día del accidente, siempre se preocupo por mi, el estaba a cargo de uno de los tantos templos de Nara, y practicaba el arte de la Katana, era un hombre muy sabio y muy amable, amaba a todos los seres vivos, nunca tuvo problemas con los vecinos ni con ninguna persona, siempre se preocupo de que yo creciera en un buen ambiente, me enseño a meditar y a usar la Katana.- De repente el rostro de Sakura se amargo un poco.- Lamentablemente no gozaba de muy buena salud, murió cuando yo tenia 17 años, pero antes de morir me dijo: "Sakura, hija, a mi ya se me acabo el tiempo en este mundo, pero tu tienes una vida por delante, se que encontraras algo que haga que tu vida valga la pena, recuerda que el ser humano siempre debe de velar por la paz en el mundo, tu eres una buena persona y tu corazón debe de guardar buenos sentimientos, yo fui muy feliz y descubrí el por que de mi vida el día que te recogí, eres y se que serás mi orgullo, no creas que te quedas sola, mi amigo Kentaro Ishida, se hará cargo de ti durante este año, después serás mayor de edad y podrás elegir que hacer, todo lo que poseo te lo dejo y espero que siempre me recuerdes".- Sakura no pudo contener mas sus lagrimas y comenzó a sollozar.- después de eso murió y ……

Ranma no dijo nada solo dejo que Sakura se desahogara...

FIN CAPITULO 3

acabdo este capitulo espero que les este agradando, por favor si tienen algun comentario no duden en dejar reviews. Hasta la proxima.


	4. el comienzo de nuevas vidas II

**NUEVOS SENDEROS **

**Por Goshujin Sama **

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto los que son de mi propia invención, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento.

flash back

//……// pensamientos

Cambio de escena

**_Capitulo 4: El comienzo de nuevas vidas(continuación) _**

****

Ranma no dijo nada solo dejo que Sakura se desahogara, unos minutos después, Sakura se calmo y continúo.

Lo siento.- Sakura se secaba las lagrimas que aun resbalaban por sus mejillas.

No importa.- Ranma le dedico una sonrisa conciliadora.

Bien como te iba diciendo.- Sakura le respondió la sonrisa y continuo.- después de la muerte de mi padre, el templo del que se encargaba mi padre y su casa fueron encargadas a los vecinos, yo me vine a vivir a Tokio, a Minato para ser mas exacta, Kentaro Ishida es el jefe de la policía de Tokio, es una buena persona, me consiguió un departamento para mi sola a pesar de que era menor de edad, se encargo de que acabara la preparatoria y me dio un trabajo de medio tiempo como mensajera en el departamento de policía, pero yo había tomado una decisión y esa era ser policía para proteger a la gente, pero mi objetivo principal era capturar a LOBO ROJO y no por venganza, sino por que así mucha gente se salvaría de sus atrocidades, así que le pedí al señor Kentaro que me entrenara, después de mucho insistir, el me dio un largo entrenamiento de policía y cuando cumplí 18 años me permitieron entrar a la policía de Tokio, pero como me entreno el mejor policía de la corporación, rápidamente me ascendieron y ahora soy detective, y sigo con el mismo objetivo, encerrar a LOBO ROJO.

Pero nadie sabe quien es.- Ranma estaba impresionado por la actitud de la chica, no se parecía a nadie que hubiera conocido.- ¿Cómo vas a capturar a alguien que nadie sabe quien es?

Pues eso tiene que ver con el hecho de que me estén buscando.- La chica mostró una sonrisa triunfal.- ahora te contare por que me seguían esos hombres.

flash back

Se ve el atardecer en Tokio, y el cielo enrojecido era imponente, pero mas imponente era el reflejo del atardecer en el agua, esa gran extensión de agua que es surcada por embarcaciones chicas y de mediano tamaño hasta embarcaciones gigantescas que podrían ser comparadas en tamaño con el legendario Titanic, es la bahía de Tokio, el punto que conecta a la ciudad con el comercio internacional, o por lo menos con el océano pacifico de donde llegan diversos productos de América, seria ridículo pensar que a esta bahía llegaran embarcaciones europeas, pero increíblemente una gran embarcación con bandera Italiana se encontraba atada al muelle. Cuando la tarde se convertía en noche un grupo de 5 autos llego al muelle, en el auto de mejor aspecto bajaba un grupo de hombres de apariencia elegante pero presencia peligrosa, uno de ellos abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y descendió un sujeto alto, fornido, con un abrigo muy grueso de color rojo, un sombrero de ala ancha y unos lentes obscuros, en el resto de los autos solo iban los conductores….

Este es el barco???.- El hombre de abrigo rojo se dirigía a un hombre que estaba en el muelle.

Si señor, llego hace una hora.- El sujeto, vestía una gabardina negra que le llegaba a los tobillos, un sombrero que solo dejaba ver una coleta rubia, y lo que mas destacaba es que en medio de esa expresión oscura eran sus ojos, de color miel, pero su mirada era penetrante como el de una águila, parecía que nada se le escapaba, además no era un hombre de edad muy avanzada, todo lo contrario era un joven que no pasaba de los 25.- lo están esperando a bordo, y ya revise la mercancía, esta completa y lista para ser descargada.

Buen trabajo, ahora acompáñame, necesitamos cerrar el trato.- El joven siguió al Hombre de el abrigo rojo.

Mientras esto ocurría, todo era observado por una persona desde dentro de la embarcación, era Sakura,..

//jejeje, ya caíste en mi trampa LOBO ROJO///.- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y tomando un radio comenzó a dar indicaciones.- Listos todos, ya viene subiendo, cuando este adentro lo rodean y se encargan de los sujetos que se quedaron en el muelle.

Entendido, pero Detective Tashibara, tiene que tener cuidado.- la voz que se escuchaba en la radio parecía estar bajo mucha tensión.

No se preocupen por mi, solo rodéenlo, yo me encargare de apresarlo, solo quítenme de encima a su guardaespaldas.- Sakura se preparo y desenfundo una pistola, una semiautomática SIG P225.- //Este es el gran día, por fin mi gran meta será cumplida//

El Lobo Rojo acaba de dar un paso dentro del navío cuando se vio rodeado por una docena de policías, pero ni el ni su guardaespaldas mostraron nerviosismo, inmediatamente en el muelle se empezó a desarrollar un tiroteo entre agentes de la policía y los hombres de Lobo Rojo.

Vaya, parece que las personas con las que iba a negociar ya no están aquí, verdad?- La voz del criminal era de calma como si esta situación no le causara molestia alguna

Así es.- en medio de los policías que rodeaban a los dos hombres salía Sakura apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Lobo Rojo, estaba atenta a todos sus movimientos, tanto que no tomo en cuenta al sujeto que no acompañaba pero este si se dio cuenta de Sakura..- Estas rodeado, ya nada te puede salvar, tus "amigos" ya fueron arrestados.

Parece que tu eres la líder de este movimiento, o me equivoco?- La calma con que hablaba hacia que Sakura perdiera seguridad.- Como fue que me tendiste esta trampa señorita detective?

Si quieres saberlo, te diré que debes de ser mas cuidadoso al dar tus pasos.- Sakura se acerco mas a el sujeto para tratar de reconocerlo.- Te llevo investigando mucho tiempo, tu me causaste mucho dolor, pero ahora por fin te tengo, fuiste muy ingenuo, sabia que tenias contactos con la mafia Italiana, y que seguramente te traerían mercancía, pero nunca pensé que me facilitaras las cosas, es muy tonto de tu parte pensar que no seria extraño ver un barco europeo llegar a la bahía de Tokio, pensé que eras mas inteligente, pero después de todo eres solo un criminal sin escrúpulos, ya vez fue tan fácil capturarte.

Jajajajaja.- El gesto del criminal molesto a Sakura y al resto de los policías.- en primer lugar yo no tengo que cuidar mis negocios, la ciudad me pertenece y puedo hacer lo que me plazca y en segundo lugar, estas muy equivocada si crees que es tan fácil capturarme, debiste traer por lo menos 100 policías y eso solo me preocuparía un poco, capturaste a Luciano y sus hombres pero yo soy Lobo Rojo, mis hombres son escogidos muy rigurosamente y en este momento ya han de estar dando cuenta de tus amigos.

Eso lo veremos.- si dejar de apuntar tomo nuevamente el radio.- Como están allá abajo?

No se escuchaba respuesta, solo interferencia y tampoco se escuchaban los disparos que momentos antes llenaban el lugar.

Mmm, lo vez, tus compañeros ya han de estar eliminados.- El sujeto gozaba viendo la cara de Sakura que pasaba de seguridad a una cara de impotencia.

En unos momentos los policías empezaron a retroceder por que los hombres de Lobo Rojo que estaban en el muelle ya estaban a bordo y les disparaban, Sakura se vio en la necesidad de resguardarse y mientras tanto Lobo Rojo y su Guardaespaldas se retiraban.

Maldición no puedo dejar que se escape estando tan cerca.- Sakura volteo a ver a sus compañeros, ninguno podía ni siquiera responder los disparos, estaban ocupados resguardándose del fuego.-tengo que hacer algo, por lo menos tengo que saber quien es.

Mientras Sakura pensaba en que movimiento hacer, Satoshi y el joven guardaespaldas abordaban el auto en el que llego.

Maldición, no lo puedo creer.- al abordar el auto, se quito sus lentes obscuros y se pudo ver que sus ojos negros como el carbón estaban encendidos, sus ojos inyectados de sangre hacían notar su enojo.- pero no se quedara así, esa detective lo pagara, HALCON encárgale este trabajo a Sato y a Koji, con ellos será suficiente para acabar con esa entrometida.

No gusta que lo haga yo mismo señor.- Satoshi se sorprendió por este comentario.

Que dices? No crees que no es necesario que mi mejor hombre se ensucie las manos, o es que la conoces?- el Joven se sobresalto un poco y Satoshi lo noto.- ya veo con que es eso, bien dime quien es ella.

Pues ella es la hija del que fue mi maestro.- El joven había recobrado la frialdad en su mirada.

Ya veo, entonces también es hábil en el uso de la katana.- Satoshi quería saber todos los detalles de esa chica que le causaba dolores de cabeza.

Así es señor, pero yo la supero, ya le dije que por eso abandone el entrenamiento de mi maestro, yo era demasiado superior y no necesitaba más de ellos.- el joven mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción.- pero aun quisiera batirme en duelo con ella, es la única rival a mi altura.

Ya veo, pero lamento decirte que no estoy para juegos.- El joven bajo la mirada para evitar mostrar su gesto de desagrado a su jefe.- Solo dile a Koji y a Sato que se encarguen de ella, si no se les pasa la mano y sigue viva pues que la traigan ante mi y ya veremos si tienes oportunidad de tener tu duelo.

En esos momentos los policías en el barco habían podido empezar a responder el fuego, pero lamentablemente casi todos murieron de los dos bandos, solo Sakura quedo en pie, pero con rozones en el tobillo derecho y el brazo izquierdo, pero ignorando el dolor se acerco a uno de los hombres de Lobo Rojo, el único que respiraba.

Hey, tu contesta a lo que te voy a preguntar.- Tomando al sujeto del cuello de la camisa y sacudiéndolo con fuerza, lo que provoco que el sujeto se lamentara.

Por favor, ayúdame, no quiero morir.- el sujeto lloraba como un niño, tenia una herida de bala en un costado y seguramente tenia el pulmón perforado por que escupía sangre con cada respiro.- ayúdame…

Esta bien, te ayudare pero solo si me dices quien es Lobo Rojo.- La chica hablaba secamente.- Dímelo y te ayudare.

Si, te lo diré.- El sujeto vio su salvación, obviamente temía a la muerte de manera anormal.- es un miembro de una familia muy rica, es un empresario..

Si eso esta muy bien pero como se llama.- Sakura se desesperaba por que el sujeto parecía darle vueltas para no decir nombres, y ella temía dos cosas, que no le pudiera decir nada y muriera antes de eso y también que el hombre muriera, por que si bien ella era una policía siempre prefería no tener que matar gente aunque fuera la peor de la persona no podía dejarlo morir.

No lo se, solo los hombres mas importantes conoces su verdadero nombre.- el sujeto parecía mas débil a cada momento.- solo se que sus iniciales son S. A.

Ya veo, esta bien te ayudare, te llevare a un hospital, pero considérate arrestado.- El sujeto estaba a punto de agradecer pero un disparo se escucho y el hombre dejo de existir en este mundo.

fin flash back

Y entonces aparecieron esos dos sujetos de los que me salvaste.- Sakura terminaba de contar su historia mientras Ranma la escuchaba con mucha atención.- Mataron a ese sujeto para que ya no me diera mas información, después me golpearon, trate de defenderme pero no soy buena peleando, si hubiera tenido mi katana otra cosa hubiera sido aunque ellos portaban sus armas y yo ya no tenia mas tiros en la mía, pero dejaron de golpearme de repente, pensé que ya me iban matar pero, dijeron que ya sabia demasiado, pero que su jefe ordeno que fuera llevada ante el.

Pero entonces como escapaste???.- Ranma estaba atento y no quería dejar escapar ningún detalle.

Bueno, lo que pasa es que esos sujetos son muy fuertes pero no muy inteligentes, como tu ya lo comprobaste.- Sakura le dio una sonrisa a Ranma.

Si lo se y tampoco eran demasiado fuertes que digamos.- Devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Bueno, pues solo tuve que fingirme desmayada de tanto golpe, cuando se acercaron los sorprendí y logre empujarlos por la borda del barco, mientras ellos salían del agua tome uno de los autos que dejaron y emprendí la huida, estaba muy lejos de la estación de policía, tal vez me encontrarían antes de llegar, así que decidí despistarlos, conduje por un camino que yo misma no conocía, solo tenia que alejarme de ahí lo mas rápido posible, después me comunicaría con el señor Keitaro Ishida, así tome la carretera que me trajo a esta bosque.

No lo entiendo.-Ranma interrumpía a Sakura.- si ya habías escapado, por que llegaste aquí y como te encontraron.

Bueno, esos sujetos no son muy listos, pero su jefe si, el auto en el que escape era uno en los que llegaron los hombres de Lobo Rojo, y parece que no le gusta perder nada por que cuando venia conduciendo me di cuenta que en le tablero parpadeaba una luz, esa luz era un rastreador, así que decidí dejar el auto abandonado y me interne en el bosque…

Ya veo.- Ranma por fin acababa de atar todos los cabos.- Por eso te encontraron y por eso querías irte rápidamente, aunque el bosque es grande si no te mueves constantemente es muy probable que te encuentren.

Así es.- la chica observo a Ranma.- aunque no recuerdo bien como fue que llegue aquí, al final el esfuerzo me hizo perder la conciencia pero afortunadamente me tope contigo, si no tal vez ya no estaría viva.

Pues si que fue una fortuna.- Ranma, ocultaba su mirada.-//no lo puedo creer, esta chica a vivido muchas cosas, a sufrido mucho, y yo que pensaba que mis problemas eran graves//

Te pasa algo.- Sakura noto que Ranma de un momento a otro se puso muy serio.- No te angusties por mi ya veras que todo se solucionara, cuando me reponga volveré a mi objetivo principal.

Pero, no tienes miedo a que te pase algo.- Ranma no podía entender como una persona podía tener un espíritu tan fuerte.

Pues claro que si, me preocupo de lo que me pueda pasar, pero me preocupan mas lo que ese criminal le pueda hacer a tanta gente inocente.- Sakura se levanto y se sentó junto a Ranma.- pero ahora te toca a ti, yo ya te conté mucho de mi, pero quiero saber que haces aquí.

Ranma se quedo callado unos momentos, después de lo que ella acababa de contar, sintió que su historia y su sufrimiento eran solo insignificancias, que sus problemas eran pequeñeces y el era el ser mas egoísta del mundo, como podía el en su vida que no era tan difícil dejar de pensar en lo que le ocurre a los demás, sin en cambio ella que tanto había sido castigada por la vida no dudaba en exponer su vida para hacer un mundo mas feliz y tranquilo.

Me vas a contar o no tienes palabra de hombre.- Sakura se estaba incomodando con el silencio que guardaba Ranma, pensaba que el estaba así por que se sentía mal por ella, y para ella eso era un insulto, la gente podía pensar lo que quisiera de ella pero nuca sentir lastima o compasión por lo que vivió.- Ranma, no seas así.

Yo…-Ranma se sentía confundido.- no se si debería, mis problemas verdaderamente no valen nada.

Tonto.- este comentario sorprendió a Ranma.- Si tus problemas los comparas con los de otras personas nunca obtendrás nada por que siempre te parecerán que son mayores o menores a los tuyos, tus problemas son importantes por el solo hecho de que te afectan, así que ya no digas disparates y empieza a contar

Bueno.- Ranma se sintió apenado por el comentario de Sakura, realmente era la primera persona que lo hacia reaccionar de esa manera.- Pues para empezar te contare que hasta hace unos días vivía en Nerima, bueno es mejor contarte de mi vida desde que llegue a ese lugar y un poco antes…..

Ranma le contó su vida, sus aventuras, su maldición, su familia, sus amigos y de sus rivales y prometidas, y como Sakura no le oculto ningún sentimiento el se hubiera sentido mal si no era sincero así que también le contó que Akane era su prometida y que el la amaba, pero entonces llego a la parte del viaje que hizo para curar su maldición, y de que fue lo que paso a su regreso….

Y así fue como vine a dar a este bosque, ya de nada me sirve mi orgullo, mi honor, ni nada, ya perdí la mitad de mi vida.- Ranma trataba de contener las lagrimas.

Yo no creo que la ames tanto.- Esto saco a Ranma de su estado y se molesto, su rostro cambio de la bosteza a uno de rencor.- y no me mires así, te lo digo por que en toda esta platica de todo lo que te paso, no has soltado una sola lagrima, y si no lo haces por que un hombre no debe llorar, entonces quiere decir que tu orgullo es mas grande que el amor que le tenias a esa chica.

Ranma no sabía que decir, pero después de pensar un momento, recapacito y se dio cuenta de que Sakura tenía razón, no tenia caso seguir ocultando su dolor, así que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que empezaron a escurrir por su rostro y solo se cubrió el rostro para ahogar su dolor mientras sakura esperaba pacientemente.

Una vez que Ranma se calmo, levanto el rostro y se seco las ultimas lagrimas..

Bueno ya hora que piensas hacer.- Sakura se dirigía a Ranma de manera muy casual

Pues no lo se, no lo he decidido, entrenar no es una opción, para que entreno?, ya no tengo un motivo suficientemente fuerte, no se que mas hacer, seguir estudiando no es mala idea, pero la razón principal del que pensara seguir estudiando era que Akane me lo había pedido, por lo tanto no se que hacer.- Ranma se veía muy confundido.

Pues yo tengo una idea.- Sakura se veía muy decidida.- Quiero que me entrenes!!!!

Que????.- esto sobresalto mucho a Ranma.- pero que dices…

Piénsalo, yo como detective no puedo andar siempre dependiendo de un arma, no siempre es posible, yo se usar la Katana pero si no puedo llevarla a todos lados de nada me sirve, si en cambio si me enseñas artes marciales, seria mas eficiente, y como tu eres especialista en combate libre pues se que me servirá de mucho entrenar contigo.- Sakura parecía muy interesada en esa idea pero Ranma no sabia que decir.- Además necesitas algo que hacer con tu vida, así que en lo que lo piensas pues puedes entrenarme, no creo que haya una mejor opción.

Bueno, pensando que yo aceptara, dime donde entrenaríamos, yo no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir, y aquí seguro que tarde o temprano nos vienen a molestar mas sujetos como los que deje amarrados.- Ranma no quería comprometerse hasta que todo fuera claro.

Pues iremos a Nara.- Sakura estaba muy segura, parecía que desde hace unos minutos estaba calculando todo.- entrenaremos en la casa donde vivía con mi padre Koujiro, ahí nadie nos molestara, además aunque Lobo Rojo descubra quien soy, nunca dará con nosotros, por que mi dirección oficial es Minato Tokio, poca gente sabe que antes vivía en Nara.

Aja, y como crees que llegaremos hasta allá, y que haremos con esos sujetos? Yo pensé que los enviaríamos a la cárcel.- Ranma no quería que nada saliera mal si desidia tomar una decisión.

En este momento me han de estar buscando, así que no creo que lleguemos al cuartel, antes darían con nosotros, por eso los dejaremos ahí, cuando lleguemos a Nara me comunicare con el señor Keitaro Ishida para que los venga a arrestar, no creo que logren escapar, así que nos iremos en el auto en el que llegue, o en el que llegaron ellos.- esto ultimo lo dijo como si fuera muy elemental.

Si pero no dices que los autos de estos tipos tiene rastreadores.- Ranma creía que Sakura no había pensado bien las cosas.

Pero no será problema, ahora que ellos mandaron a estos dos no enviaran a nadie mas hasta que pase unos días y con este tiempo que tenemos podré deshabilitar el rastreador, así no habrá problema con nada, podremos llegar a Nara y no habrá problema.- Ranma se dio por vencido, esta chica era mas testaruda que Akane, y además muy astuta.

Muy bien, si es así pues te entrenare, pero con una condición.- Ranma miro directamente a Sakura y hablo con seriedad.- Que tu me enseñes lo que tu padre te enseño, incluyendo el uso de la Katana.

Muy bien, es un trato pero no entiendo para que quieres saber eso.- Sakura no entendía el por que Ranma siendo ya tan fuerte, quisiera seguir aprendiendo otras cosas.

Pues si aprendo lo que tu aprendiste, tal vez algún día pueda tener un espíritu tan fuerte como el tuyo.- La chica sonrío por el comentario y asintió con la cabeza.- entonces es un trato, mira ya esta atardeciendo, será mejor que cenemos y descansemos, mañana emprenderemos tu plan.

Mientras tanto en Bunkyo, en la casa Adashi….

Y eso es todo, Kouta.- Akane estaba sentada en un sillón frente a Kouta, los dos se encontraban solos en una gran sala.- Ranma fue el hombre que mas ame, pero ahora ya no importa.

Ya veo, estas segura de que quieres seguir con esto?.- Kouta quería dejar las cosas en claro.- piensas perderlo, por que si lo quieres deberíamos dejar toda esta locura.

No, el tiene que hacer su vida, por que yo ya empecé la mía.- Akane se veía muy decidida.- si no te conté esto antes fue por que no le veía caso, temía que me dijeras esto, pero ya que te lo conté debes saber que yo ya estoy contigo y el tendrá que arreglárselas, ya solo somos conocidos, pero nada mas.

Esta bien, si es así.- tomando las manos de Akane entre las suyas.- Veras que seremos felices y que Ranma algún día también será muy feliz.

Si, lo se, y por eso yo también quiero ser feliz contigo.- Akane le dio un beso a Kouta y este le respondió.

Bueno, creo que es hora de que descansemos, lo bueno fue que tu hermana acepto el trabajo con gusto.- Kouta se ponía de pie.

Si, le parece una gran oportunidad para tomar experiencia.- akane también se ponía de pie.- nos será de gran ayuda, pero que piensas hacer con tu tío??

Pues ya lo pensé, necesito limitar su manejo de la empresa, y abra eso necesito sacarlo de la empresa unos días.- Kouta sonreía.- hace unos días una empresa americana entro en contacto con nosotros, quiere comprar algunas de nuestras acciones, esta es la oportunidad perfecta, el como gerente de el departamento de ventas, necesita entrar en contacto con ellos, entonces lo mandare a Estados Unidos a negociar, esto le llevara por lo menos una semana, así que en este tiempo haremos los cambios necesarios.

Es un estupendo plan.- Akane estaba sorprendida por la gran idea de Kouta.- Cuando lo llevaras acabo?

Pues mañana mismo le informare sobre su viaje.- Kouta se volvió a sentar.- así que trabajaremos muy duro.

Pues así se hará.- Akane se volvió a sentar también.

Así se hicieron las cosas, Ranma y Sakura partieron al otro día, dejando a Koji y a Sato atados, en medio del bosque. Pero apenas unas horas después de que partieron, un hombre llegaba a donde había estado el campamento, era una joven de ojos color miel tan penetrantes como los de un halcón, precisamente era el guardaespaldas de Satoshi, el llamado HALCON, iba vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca sin corbata y un saco, como siempre destacaba su coleta rubia, también destacaba la katana que llevaba en la espalda, siguió caminado al no encontrar mas que restos de lo que fuera el campamento de Ranma, hasta que se topo con unos sujetos atados a un árbol, los sujetos cuando se percataron de su presencia comenzaron a temblar…

HA Halcón.- Koji un ratón frente a una víbora.- pero que haces aquí???

El sujeto solo desenfundo su katana y dio un corte, los dos tipos cerraron los ojos pensando que había llegado el último momento de sus vidas, pero al no sentir nada los abrieron y descubrieron que lo que fue cortado fueron las sogas que los mantenían unidos al árbol.

Que fue lo que paso aquí.- El joven pregunto, mirando a los dos sujetos con esa mirada que parece desnudar el alma.- donde esta la chica?

Escapo, un sujeto la ayudo, pero ella esta herida.- Sato trataba de dar las explicaciones de manera rápida para que el joven no perdiera la paciencia.- han de haber huido en uno de los autos, pero como tienen rastreador seguro que daremos con ellos.

Te refieres a este?.- El joven saco de la bolsa del pantalón una pieza entera del tablero de un auto, era el rastreador.- parece que fue muy inteligente, le quito el rastreador, así que no la podremos encontrar tan fácilmente. //Muy inteligente Sakura, vine aquí contra las ordenes de mi jefe por que no quería que te despidieras de este mundo sin enfrentarte a mi, pero ya que escapaste se que iras a Nara, esta bien, esperare a que regreses a Tokio y entonces nos enfrentaremos//

Hay que seguirles, pero que haces tu aquí?.- Koji se atrevía a pregunta al joven por que lo vio muy calmado.- No se supone que deberías estar con el jefe??

Cállate.- la mirada del joven endureció haciendo estremecerse de miedo los dos sujetos.- Esto es lo que dirán, ustedes pidieron mi ayuda por que esta mujer tenia mas amigos y los emboscaron, por eso pudo escapar, cuando llegué ustedes estaban en problemas y yo los ayude, pero desconocemos donde fue esa mujer, eso será lo que le dirán al jefe si es que no quieren morir aquí mismo.- El joven apunto con su katana de forma amenazante.

S…siii.- los dos tipos contestaron al unísono.

Bien, es hora de que nos vayamos el jefe ya a de estar preguntando por mi.- El sujeto empezó a caminar seguido por Koji y Sato.

Mientras tanto Ranma y sakura ya estaban llegando a Nara…

Sakura, este es el lugar donde vivías??.- Ranma salía del auto y admiraba el gran templo que estaba frente a el.

Así es, es el templo que cuidaba mi padre, la casa esta en la parte trasera.- Sakura salía del lado del conductor.- es mejor que entremos.

Los dos muchachos entraron, y lo primero que hizo Sakura fue entrar alo que parecía ser un dojo, en el centro de la pared del fondo, había un altar y en este estaba una Katana con funda blanca…

Mientras Sakura estaba en ese lugar, Ranma estaba admirando el templo, era muy bello, pero estaba muy sucio, seguramente por el tiempo en que estuvo abandonado, la casa no era gran cosa, unos cuantos cuartos de unos 10 tatamis cada uno, una cocina, un baño y el dojo, que estaba pegado al templo, al entrar al dojo encontró a Sakura arrodillada y con la katana en las manos…

Disculpa por entrar sin permiso.- Ranma se disculpaba con Sakura por entrar sin tocar antes.

No te preocupes, entra tengo algo que mostrarte.- Ranma se acerco y se puso de rodillas frente a Sakura.-esta es la espada de la familia Tashibara, es una Saijoowazamono, una de las 21 espadas de este tipo, esta tiene de nombre Tsubame (Golondrina), es una espada con un filo sorpréndete, yo como única heredera de la dinastía Tashibara tengo la obligación de entregársela al siguiente heredero.

Te refieres a tu hijo o hija no es así?.- Sakura negó con la cabeza

Aunque sea un heredero, no necesariamente tiene que ser un pariente, se le entrega al mejor alumno del maestro que la posea.- Sakura desenfundo un poco de la espada, era preciosa, tenia un brillo hermoso.- mi padre no tuvo muchos alumnos, así que yo la herede, y si tu quieres que yo te enseñe, tal vez algún día tu la heredes.

Podrías mostrarme por que es tan impresionante???.- Ranma dudaba un poco de que una espada fuera tan importante como para ponerle un nombre.

Claro.- Sakura se levanto y empezó a caminar a la salida.- sígueme, te enseñare mi hiken (técnica secreta de espada).- Ranma siguió a Sakura,

Se dirigieron al jardín que estaba en la parte trasera y sakura se paro frente a un poste clavado en el suelo, de las que Ranma y akane utilizaban para entrenar, claro que akane no solo le ponía paja sino que le daba forma de Ranma.

Mira bien te enseñare mi hiken.- Sakura se paro enfrente del poste, empuño la katana, la coloco a la altura de sus ojos en posición horizontal y rápidamente dio un corte horizontal.- "Tsubame-Gaeshi" (giro de la golondrina).- Ranma se quedo sorprendido por que el corte había sido rápido, pero al ver el poste se percato que había sido mucho mas rápido de lo que pensaba, el poste estaba partido de manera horizontal y también de manera vertical dejando cuatro pedazos.

Eso fue sorprendente!!!!!!!!.- Ranma estaba muy emocionado.- yo quiero aprender a hacer eso, Como lo hiciste?

Bueno el Tsubame-Gaeshi es mi hiken, si tu te vuelves un buen aprendiz podrás crear tu propio Hiken.- Sakura envainaba a Tsubame.- pero te puedo explicar que mi corte se basa en el vuelo de las golondrinas.- Sakura se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar al interior de la casa.

Ya veo, entonces son dos cortes como pensé.- Estas palabras hicieron que Sakura se detuviera y volteara a ver a Ranma.- Las golondrinas cambia rápidamente la dirección de su vuelo si sienten un cambio en las corrientes de aire, el primer corte es horizontal para cortar el paso del ave y el segundo vertical para acabar con ella, pero son rápidos por que la golondrina es un ave demasiado veloz.

Así es.- Sakura estaba sorprendida de que este muchacho pudiera explicar de una manera tan completa su hiken, yeso que solo la había visto una vez.- Ahora se que tu serás un muy buen alumno, ya tengo ganas de empezar a entrenarte y que tu me entrenes.

A mi también, pero antes tendrás que sanar bien de tu brazo y tu tobillo.- Ranma empezó a caminar al interior de la casa.- por ahora descansa, yo limpiare por que esta muy sucio y mientras podrías preparar la comida no?

Pues todo lo que podemos hacer por el momento.- Los dos entraron al interior de la casa.

Ese movimiento fue impresionante, no cabe duda que has de haber sido la mejor alumna de tu padre.- Ranma noto que Sakura no respondió a su comentario.- Acaso dije algo malo?

No es que hayas dicho algo malo.- Sakura observo fijamente a Ranma.- a pesar de que siempre entrene muy duro nunca fui la mejor alumna de mi padre, hay un alumno mucho mejor.

Y quien es el?.- Ranma no podía creer que Sakura no fuera la mejor

Su nombre es Seiji Ayanami, entrenamos juntos, pero nunca nos pudimos conocer muy bien, era muy bueno, mi padre tenía pensado dejarle a Tsubame como prueba de sus habilidades, pero un día ya se fue y nunca mas volvió.- Sakura suspiro rápidamente.- así que yo como la segunda mejor alumna de mi padre me quede con l a Katana.

Y nunca lo volviste a ver.- Sakura negó con la cabeza.- Por que siento que te entristece eso?

Pues por que mi sueño fue enfrentarme con él en una batalla.-esto sorprendió un poco a Ranma.- pero nunca pudimos tener esa batalla, pero basta de recuerdos será mejor que prepare la comida..

Si yo empezare a limpiar, primero los cuartos en los que dormiremos, y el baño por que tu como yo necesitamos tomar una ducha.

JUNTOS!!!!.-Sakura se sorprendió por el comentario de Ranma y pensó que a eso se refería.

CLARO QUE NO!!!.- Ranma se puso como tomate automáticamente.- obviamente primero uno y después el otro

Bueno, por que no me desagradaría la idea.- Sakura le hizo una mirada muy sensual a Ranma que ya no podía ponerse mas rojo.- jajaja, no te creas, solo bromeaba.

Menos mal.- Ranma se calmo y salio del cuarto.

//Vaya, es muy divertido y simpático, creo que a pesar de todo resulto algo bueno, ahora tengo un compañero de entrenamiento y se que me ayudara mucho//.- Sakura se empezó a lavar las manos para preparar la comida……

FIN CAPITULO 4

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, seguire escribiendo, ojala le este gustando, cualquier sugerencia dejen sus reviews


	5. distintos mundos

**NUEVOS SENDEROS **

**Por Goshujin Sama **

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto los que son de mi propia invención, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento.

flash back

//……// pensamientos

Cambio de escena

**_Capitulo 5: Distintos mundos, la hora de la comida. _**

****

****

En una casa del distrito de Bunkyo, en la casa con mayor vigilancia de todas las demás, con grandes rejas, una casa que a diferencia de otras no tenia jardín a pesar del gran espacio disponible, en lugar de eso todo el espacio estaba pavimentado y con esculturas de piedra de tamaño natural de dioses y héroes de diferentes culturas, pero sobre todo figuras de demonios y seres maléficos de mayor tamaño que las anteriores, ubicada a unas calles de la casa de Kouta, esta era la casa de Satoshi Adashi conocido por muy poca gente por Lobo Rojo.

El medio día había pasado ya hace unas horas, y también la reunión de Satoshi con Kouta.

Maldición!!!!.- Satoshi entraba, azotando la puerta de su despacho.- Maldito Kouta, como se te ocurre sacarme del país, primero me arruinan el negocio del muelle y ahora no podré estar aquí para mover mis piezas.

Tan irritado estaba que no se dio cuenta que en el despacho se encontraban Koji y Sato sentados en un sillón y el joven Halcón en el rincón mas oscuro de la habitación de pie, y mientras los dos fortachones temblaban al ver el estado de animo de su jefe el joven ni siquiera le daba importancia.

Son ustedes inútiles!!!.- Satoshi por fin se percato de que no estaba solo.- espero que me tengan buenas noticias por que no estoy de humor para oír de algún fallo.- el tipo tomo asiento junto al escritorio del despacho.

Bu.. Bueno, señor, nosotros.- Koji apenas podía articular palabra alguna

Lo que Koji quiere decir es que… bueno tuvimos un problema.- Sato al ver el trabajo que tenía su compañero al hablar decidió ayudarlo pero se quedo en el mismo estado que Koji al ver como eran mirados por su jefe.

Inútiles!!!!.- Satoshi dio un golpe y partió en dos el escritorio que tenia enfrente, era un escritorio muy grueso y grande, probablemente de caoba.- que fue lo que paso???

Es que fuimos emboscados por una docena de hombres armados hasta los dientes, esa chica tenía preparado un plan de escape.- Koji por fin pudo articular sus palabras, recordando lo que le había dicho Halcón.- Tuvimos que pedir la ayuda de Halcón para poder salir bien librados, pero la chica escapo…

Eso es cierto halcón???- Satoshi ni siquiera necesitaba voltear para saber que el joven estaba ahí.

Así es, cuando llegue estos inútiles estaban a punto de ser acabados.- el chico hablaba secamente sin siquiera despegar la mirada de la pared que miraba.- mi intención no era ayudarlos, pero ya que la chica había escapado y que acabe con todos sus amigos pues no me quedo mas remedio que preguntarles a estos tontos, pero no saben donde escapo, pero una cosa es segura, ella volverá, no se rinde con facilidad.

Esta bien, si fuiste tú quiere decir que no había remedio.- Satoshi se calmo, confiaba demasiado en su mejor hombre.- pero no tolerare un fallo mas, investiguen sobre ella, por el momento no creo que regrese a Tokio, a de haber escapado a otra ciudad o tal vez hasta salio del país, pero en cuando vuelva quiero que acaben el trabajo.- El hombre volvió a endurecer su mirada.- si no lo hacen serán eliminados, y eso va para ti también Halcón, no importa que seas mi mejor hombre, si fallas no habrá perdón, así que ya vez al fin y al cabo tendrás el duelo que tanto querías, espero que me des un buen espectáculo.

Así será.- El chico asintió y camino para sentarse en un sillón individual que se encontraba frente al escritorio hecho pedazos.

Ahora, ya que llegaron tengo que avisarles que me ausentare por una semana, el entupido de mi sobrino me manda a hacer negocios a América.- El sujeto apretó los puños.- no se que se trama, pero por el momento me beneficiare de esta situación.- una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.- es hora de que Lobo Rojo llegue al nuevo continente, así que Halcón me acompañara, tratare de entorpecer los tratos de la empresa para poder quedarme haya por lo menos 3 semanas lo suficiente para que me vuelva el mas poderoso de todo el mundo, todos los continentes temblaran con mi nombre, en ese tiempo no se debe notar mi ausencia en Japón o empezaran las sospechas de mi identidad, por eso ustedes par de inútiles seguirán supervisando los negocios.

Pero jefe, no se por que tiene que involucrarse en negocios tan bajos como el narco menudeo, los secuestros y robos menores???.- Sato inquiría a su jefe.

Entupido, por eso nunca llegaras a mas de lo que eres.- Satoshi no entendía la estupidez de sus hombres.- Cuando eres el ser mas temido de Japón no puedes dejar que nada se te vaya de las manos, por eso no dejo que los delitos mas pequeños pasen sin que yo sea el que organiza todo, si solo me ocupara de lo que me deja mas dinero perdería el control de las calles y cualquier alfeñique se empezaría a revelar y a la larga eso es muy peligroso, así que ya no preguntes idioteces y prepárense para rendirme cuentas cuando vuelva, por que si algo se sale de control, les sacare los ojos!!!.- Los dos sujetos temblaron con solo la amenaza y asintieron con la cabeza.- Bien entonces todo esta arreglado, saldremos mañana por la tarde y recuerden investigar sobre esa entrometida.

Mientras tanto en Nara….

Ufff.- Ranma se sentaba enfrente del comedor.- nunca creí que esta casa fuera tan grande y sobretodo que estuviera tan sucia.

Pues, yo creo que mas que eso, lo que te sucede es que es la primera vez que te dedicas a las labores caseras.- Sakura servia un poco de arroz en un tazón que le paso a Ranma.- Toma espero que te guste.

Gracias, pues la verdad si es la primera vez que limpio una casa yo solo.-Ranma tomo el tazón y empezó a comer con ansias.- mmmm, esto esta delicioso, cocinas muy bien!!!

No es para tanto, creo que te sabe tan bien por que te estabas muriendo de hambre.- Sakura comenzaba a comer.- creo que me falto un poco de sabor.

Pues entonces no podré esperar a probar lo de mañana por que estará exquisito.- Ranma no podía dejar de comer, tan rápido acabo su porción ya estaba pidiéndole más a Sakura.

Lamento no tener nada con que acompañar el arroz.- Sakura le servia hasta llenar su tazón.- pero como hacia mucho tiempo que no venia a esta casa no había nada para cocinar, así que fui a pedirle algo a la vecina y me ofreció arroz pero no tenia nada mas.

No te preocupes.- Ranma paro un momento para hablar claramente.- lo importante es que tenemos lo principal.- observo detenidamente a Sakura y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia el cabello recogido, se lo había soltado y su rubia cabellera le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros.- vaya no creí que tuvieras el cabello tan largo.

Si, me gusta que este suelto, pero para mi trabajo tengo que ser ágil y el pelo me estorba, por eso me lo recojo.- Sakura se acariciaba el pelo.- No me veo bien???

Pues.- Ranma no sabia como debía responder esta clase de pregunta sin comprometerse.- Yo creo que si.

No tienes que ponerte así.- Sakura entendió perfectamente que Ranma no estaba muy acostumbrado a esa clase de preguntas y no sabia como actuar con una chica.- Solo es una pregunta, no creas que te comprometerás, solo da una opinión sincera, se franco contigo mismo y con los demás, si siempre te pones así solo te buscaras problemas, creo que me habías contado que sueles esconder tus sentimientos frente a los demás no??.- Ranma solo asintió con la cabeza.- pues eso esta mal, si no puedes ser sincero con los demás tampoco lo podrás ser contigo mismo, no trates de buscar salidas fáciles, expresar lo que sientes es la salida mas fácil de todas aunque parezca que es lo contrario, pero yo no soy nadie para decirte esto así que no tienes por que prestarme atención.

No, tienes toda la razón.- Ranma que había escuchado a Sakura atentamente ahora decidió que era su turno de hablar.- Si no fuera tan inseguro me habría ahorrado muchos problemas en mi vida, tengo que ser mas sincero para poder cambiar, no quiero cometer los mismos errores que en el pasado, así que te diré que la verdad te vez mas bonita con el cabello suelto.- Sakura sonrió, sabia que había ayudado a Ranma por lo menos un poco.

Gracias, y esta muy bien que digas lo que sientes, pero también debes de pensar lo que dices, muchas veces no pensamos lo que decimos antes de hablar creyendo que es lo sentimos realmente, pero luego te arrepientes.- Sakura quería ayudar en todo lo que pudiera a Ranma.

//parece que me conoce de toda la vida//.- Ranma no entendía como es que ella sabia tantas cosas, recordó todas las veces que fue golpeado por Akane por abrir de mas su boca, y luego acababa pidiendo perdón, pero nunca aceptando sus sentimientos.- tienes toda la razón, de ahora en adelante pensare antes de hablar.

Así me gusta Ranma, que estés decidido a cambiar.- Sakura estaba entusiasmada con la actitud de Ranma.

Gracias, tal parece que ya empezó el entrenamiento.- El chico estaba seguro de una cosa.- se que contigo enseñándome me volveré una mejor persona.

Eso espero.- Sakura saco la lengua de forma graciosa.- pero será mejor que sigamos comiendo o nos agarrara la noche platicando.

Si tienes razón.- los dos siguieron comiendo….

Mientras en casa de Kouta y Akane

Ya llegue.- Kouta entraba en la casa y se introducía al comedor, aunque era una mansión estilo japonesa por fuera, claro que no con las exageraciones que la de kuno, por dentro era una residencia estilo occidental, prueba de ello era el comedor que constaba de una gran mesa en la que cabían fácilmente unas 20 personas, y con sillas estilo Luis XVI, en este comedor se encontraba Akane, pero a diferencia de otras veces, no estaba de buen humor, estaba enfadada.- Que te pasa Akane?

Que crees que me pasa.- Akane dejo de comer la sopa que tenia enfrente.- me pasa que mi marido parece que no me toma en cuenta, o por lo menos no escucha lo que le digo.

Por que dices eso.- Kouta se sentó junto a ella e intento mirarla a lo ojos pero Akane volteo la mirada para evitar el contacto visual.- Akane, acaso es por que no te lleve a la oficina???

Tu que crees, ay como lamento haber dejado mi mazo en casa.- Akane estaba muy enojada, era la primera vez que se ponía de esta forma con Kouta desde que se casaron.- Ya te dije que parece que no me escuchas, lo bueno es que me he ido adaptando a esta vida sino ya estarías volando por los cielos o con la cara besando el suelo!!!

Pero Akane.- Kouta trataba de manejar la situación, pero era difícil tratar con una mujer como Akane que cuando se enoja no escucha razones.- No lo hice por hacerte a un lado, lo que ocurre es que ayer trabajamos muy duro y pensé que merecías un descanso, además hoy lo único que hice fue hablar con Satoshi sobre lo del viaje a América..

Y te perece poco!!!.- Akane volteo a ver a Kouta con una cara de pocos amigos.- No sabes que no debes de ser tan confiado, que sea la primera y la ultima vez que me haces algo así Kouta, por que no voy a soportar que no me tomes en cuenta.

Lo se Akane, perdóname, no volverá a pasar.- La abrazo y esta acepto el abrazo ya mas tranquila.- pero también aproveche para hacer algo que espero te guste.

Akane se sorprendió por esto, y se quedo mas sorprendida cuando Kouta saco unos boletos de avión, con destino a Paris.

Pero Kouta, acaso piensas viajar?.-Akane estaba confundida.

Jajajaja, claro que si Akane, pero no solo yo, tu también.- Kouta miraba con satisfacción el rostro de sorprendida de su esposa.

Pero Kouta, como piensas que podemos viajar ahora???.- Akane estaba demasiado confundida, no sabia que pensar.- todavía hay mucho que hacer.

Pues eso pensaba yo también, pero desde que tu hermana nos esta ayudando hemos avanzado mucho.- Kouta estaba muy feliz por lo que iba a decir.- y mi tío se ausentara por mas de dos semanas, al parecer no esta muy de acuerdo con las condiciones del negocio y quiere tratarlas, para nosotros mejor, en dos días acabaremos de hacer los movimientos en la empresa, y en tres días estaremos en el avión para Paris para que tengamos la luna de miel que te mereces.

Kouta, gracias.- Akane tuvo muchas reacciones con sentimientos encontrados, primero vergüenza por la reacción que tuvo cuando Kouta llego, después alegría por que podrían hacer los movimientos necesarios sin la presión de tiempo por el regreso de Satoshi, y por ultimo se sintió algo asustada, por que aunque llevaban ya unos días de casados no habían pasado una noche de bodas, esto la ponía nerviosa por que el hecho de tener la luna de miel y sobre todo en una ciudad como Paris, significaba que tendría que cumplir con sus obligaciones de esposa, y aunque sabia que era inevitable no podía asimilarlo todavía.

Kouta estaba feliz, por fin podría tener a Akane de una manera integra, sentía que la luna de miel serviría para asentar su relación, realmente el se había enamorado de Akane y quería que ella fuera suya en todos sentidos, desde que la conoció sintió gran atracción por ella, luego admiración por su determinación al momento de decidir el casarse y por ultimo amor, le encantaba sus ojos, su cabello, pero mas que nada, su espíritu que mostraba una fortaleza interior muy grande y que aparte de todo se entregaba a el aunque no fuera su amor mas grande, por eso quería demostrarle que su amor por ella era autentico y puro. La verdad era que los dos dormían juntos, pero nunca había pasado nada, solo algunas caricias y besos pero nada más.

Un silencio se apodero del cuarto, los dos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que un empleado de la servidumbre interrumpió el silencio

Señor, señora, tienen visitas.- El mayordomo noto que había llegado inesperadamente.- Lamento haberlos interrumpido.

No importa, quien nos visita???.- Kouta se ponía de pie.

Las hermanas de la señora Akane.- En ese momento abrió la puerta y entraron al comedor Kasumi y Nabiki.

Hermanas, que gusto verlas.- Akane corrió hacia ellas y las abrazo.- Que bueno que vinieron.

Tenia muchas ganas de verte querida Akane.- Kasumi correspondía el abrazo de su hermana menor.

No es para tanto, me ves casi todos los días no Akane.- Nabiki seguía siendo la misma de carácter frió, así que Akane no le presto mucha atención.- Kasumi quería venir a visitarte y la traje, espero que no les moleste..

Para nada, me gusta que la familia nos venga a visitar.- Kouta se acerco a saludar a sus cuñadas y les ofreció asiento, quieren comer algo?

No te preocupes.- Kasumi hacia una de sus acostumbradas reverencias.- no queremos causar molestias.

No es ninguna molestia.- las dos hermanas tomaron asiento delante de la pareja.- Que desean?, hoy el chef preparo una crema de champiñones y ravioles de platillo fuerte tenemos langosta o si prefieren filete miñón, la langosta pueden acompañarla con una ensalada de mariscos y el filete con una ensalada de queso cotagge, y de postres tenemos crepas y pudín de chocolate.

Kasumi y Nabiki se quedaron boquiabiertas y voltearon a ver a Akane.

No se que me gustaría.- Kasumi se sentía un poco incomoda..- en casa solo comemos ichiji-issai o ichiji-sansai.

Si quieres puedo ordenar que preparen un poco para ti kasumi.- Kouta quería que sus invitadas estuvieran cómodas, después de todo eran sus cuñadas.

No te preocupes Kouta.- Nabiki no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de comer platillos tan apetitosos y caros.- Kasumi por que no probamos, estoy segura que te gustará, además no tiene nada de malo comer algo distinto.- Kasumi asintió con la cabeza, no era su costumbre causar molestias.- Dime Kouta que nos recomiendas???

Pues, Akane será mejor que tu les recomiendes, tu sabes cuales son sus gustos, es algo que iré aprendiendo yo también.-Akane asintió

Claro, pues Kasumi, creo que deberías probar la crema de champiñones y seguir con el filete miñón que esta exquisito, y creo que nabiki puede escoger sola.- Nabiki asintió.

A mi me gustaría probar los ravioles y la langosta.- Nabiki no quería probar lo mejor del menú que le presentaron.

Enseguida.- Kouta se dirigió a uno de sus empleados.- Podrían traer lo que pidieron las señoritas???

Enseguida señor.- el empleado salio del comedor en dirección a la cocina

Cuando regreso traía todo y lo coloco enfrente de las hermanas, coloco los cubiertos, copas y vasos.

Que gustan de beber.- Kouta les ofrecía de 4 botellas de vino

No sabría, nunca he probado el vino.- Kasumi se sentía fuera de lugar.

Yo tampoco se, pero seguro que Akane nos recomendara el adecuado.- Nabiki sabia que la única que las podría ayudar era Akane ya que por fuerza ella había tenido ya esos problemas.- cual debemos tomar???

Bueno, pues para ti Kasumi seria el vino rojo para acompañar el filete, pero puedes probar primero el vino afrutado, sabe muy bien con la ensalada, y para ti nabiki los mariscos se acompañan con vino blanco pero si gustas puedes probar también el afrutado para empezar.- Las dos se quedaron sorprendidas al ver que Akane había aprendido muy rápido.

Cuando Kouta les sirvió el vino pensó que también debería de ayudar a sus cuñadas a no sentirse incomodas, por que si en un futuro las invitaban a una cena formal no se sentirían a gusto y eso era lo que menos quería.

Miren, cada vino tiene un sabor especial, pero se disfrutan del mismo modo, primero den un pequeño trago.- Las chicas siguieron las instrucciones al pie de la letra.- ahora respiren por la nariz, pasen el trago y respiren por la boca.

Esta delicioso.- las dos hermanas hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Si disfrutar el vino no es cuestión de gusto, solo hay que saber como hacerlo.

Las dos hermanas se sintieron más en confianza y disfrutaron de los deliciosos platillos, con la ayuda de Akane y Kouta pudieron utilizar correctamente los cubiertos, cuando terminaron ambas pidieron pudín de chocolate. Una vez que terminaron su comida…

Bueno, ya que acabamos, ha que se debe su visita?.- Kouta sentía curiosidad, no era común que los visitaran.

Pues es que queríamos hablar con Akane.- Nabiki miro a Akane.- una conversación de mujeres.

Ya veo, bueno pueden pasar a el despacho, ahí nadie las molestara.- Kouta entendió que significaba que el no debería de estar presente.- yo iré a tomar un baño, no se preocupen están en su casa.

Gracias.- Kasumi respondió por las dos.

Las tres hermanas pasaron al despacho y una vez adentro…

Bueno ya díganme de que querían hablar conmigo y por que no delante de Kouta.- a la chica la carcomía la duda

Pues veras Akane, platique con Kasumi sobre la Luna de miel que tendrás en unos días y queríamos darte algunos regalos.- Nabiki empezó a sacara cajas de unas bolsas que traían.

Akane, ya que estas casada esto que te vamos a dar es lo más indicado, sobre todo para la luna de miel.- Akane se tranquilizo, pensaba que viniendo algo de Kasumi no podría ser nada malo.

Mira lo que compramos para ti!!!!.- Nabiki saco de las cajas el contenido, nada mas y nada menos que prendas muy seductoras, un negligé. Babydolls, y muchas prendas que el lector se podrá imaginar (-)U

Que!!!!!.- Akane automáticamente se puso muy roja.- pero como se les ocurre, y tu Kasumi como fue que accediste a esta locura???

Locura?, cual locura?.- Kasumi veía con gracia los ademanes de su hermanita.- Akane, ya no eres una niña, además la luna de miel es una vez en la vida, aunque en tu caso no creo que tengas problemas en viajar a donde quieras cuando quieras.

Pero quien les dijo de la Luna de miel???.- Akane no entendía del todo como se enteraron tan rápido.

Pues Kouta me pregunto acerca de un lugar a donde llevarte, yo le sugerí Paris, pero no tienes que agradecérmelo, se lo conté a Kasumi y decidimos comprarte algo para esa ocasión tan especial.- Kasumi asintió a lo que decía Nabiki

Pues, ya que sacaron el tema.- Akane decidió aprovechar el que estaba con sus hermanas, cambiando su expresión a una seria.- me siento insegura con respecto a eso.

Que???, con respecto de que???.- Nabiki estaba muy interesada en lo que tenia que decir su hermana.

Pues verán, aunque ya tenemos varios días de casados, pues aun no hemos estado en la intimidad.- Akane dijo esto ultimo muy bajo.

Como???.- Nabiki fue la primera en reaccionar, Kasumi solo hizo un gesto de sorpresa.- pero como es posible, acaso el no quiere tener nada contigo?

No es eso, o mas bien no creo, es que hemos estado muy ocupados poniendo en orden su empresa.-Akane trataba de justificarse

Akane eso no es excusa.- Kasumi sintió que debería de opinar.- estas segura de que el te quiere y que tu lo quieres?

S… si .- Akane respondió, pero en el fondo sabia que esto no era completamente verdad por que aunque Kouta la atraía el cariño que le tenia no había llegado al amor, aun, además no estaba segura de lo que Kouta sentía por ella.- lo que quería es que me dijeran como debo comportarme, estoy muy confundida.

Kasumi vio a Akane muy confundida y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue abrazarla.

Akane, eso nadie te lo puede decir, tu lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, no temas es algo que nos llegara a todas tarde o temprano.- Akane se sintió reconfortada por las palabras de Kasumi

Bueno basta de escenitas, ahora es hora de que te pruebes lo que te trajimos.- nabiki parecía muy divertida con lo que estaba a punto de venir.

Pero, de todos modos creo que eso es muy atrevido.- akane solo pudo decir esto antes de que fuera prácticamente desnudada a la fuerza.

Afuera Kouta paso cerca de la puerta del despacho y solo escucho pequeños gritos, golpes, quejas y risas.

Se están divirtiendo.- Solo dijo esto y se fue por el pasillo.

En Nara las cosas eran un poco diferentes….

Acabando de comer Ranma lavo los platos mientras Sakura fue sacar fútones limpios y sabanas para que pudieran dormir bien.

Bueno ya saque los futones, dime que cuarto vas a querer.- Sakura fue a avisarle a Ranma que acababa de lavar los platos.- Tu que los limpiaste tienes derecho a elegir el que mas te agrade.

Pues…..- Ranma meditaba en cual seria el mejor, pero también pensaba que no debería elegir el mas cómodo, ese debía ser para Sakura.- creo que elegiré el primero, el que esta subiendo la escalera.

Esta bien yo me quedare en el segundo, por si tienes miedo en la noche pueda ir a calmarte.- Sakura tenia una costumbre, era la de hacer bromas de cualquier situación.- no lo crees así???

Mira que risa me da.- Ranma se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a esa manía de Sakura.- y si tu mojas la cama tendrás el baño mas cerca.

Mira, si ya vas aprendiendo, pero no me causas gracia, en todo caso en la mañana te daría a lavar el futon.- Sakura ya se iba acostumbrando a la presencia de Ranma, para ella el Ranma que él le contó era otro que el que tenia enfrente, además cada vez que lo veía sentía una sensación extraña.- hablando enserio, quiero decirte que ya me siento mucho mejor, lo mas grave era el tobillo, pero al parecer ya esta casi curado, y el del brazo no tiene importancia, así pensé que seria bueno empezar a entrenar, desde mañana.

Pues yo creo que no podremos empezar todavía.- Sakura se sorprendió un poco por lo que Ranma decía.- mañana tendremos que ir a comprar provisiones, limpiar el dojo y conseguir lo adecuado para los dos entrenamientos, y me gustaría desempacar las cosas que tengo en la mochila, y tu no tienes que conseguir ropa? Yo estaba en el bosque preparado con mis cosas, pero tú saliste de improvisto y no creo que tengas más de lo que traes puesto

Pues, tienes razón, creo que me precipite.- Sakura comprendió que se había adelantado.- creo que si estuviera sola estaría muy confundida, y tienes razón, mañana aprovechare para comprar ropa, limpiaremos el dojo y tu podrás acomodar tus cosas, pero como te dije ya quiero empezar a entrenar, ahora voy a tomar un baño, no me espíes.

Por quien me tomas.- Ranma sabia que esta manía de hacer bromas era su forma de tratar a la gente pero a veces le parecía que eran muy insinuantes.

Mientras Sakura tomaba su baño, Ranma salio al jardín y se sentó en el jardín, observo el atardecer de Nara.

//vaya, no se que me pasa, pero cuando estoy con Sakura me siento en confianza, no es como las mujeres que he conocido, bueno tal vez se parece un poco a Kasumi pero sin esa formalidad, pero lo que mas me agrada de ella es su espíritu tan fuerte, y sus ojos son como el cielo//.- Ranma sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.- //Que me pasa, debo dejar esos pensamientos, aunque no puedo negar que es linda, pero ella tiene un objetivo y yo no tengo nada, ni siquiera tengo idea de que hacer después del entrenamiento, tal vez ya pueda regresar a buscar a papa y a mama, espero que todo haya salido bien//.- en ese momento sintió que alguien o algo se acerco, al volverse se dio cuenta de que era un venado, uno peculiar por que tenia una mancha blanca en medio de los ojos.

El animal se veía algo desconfiado por la presencia del desconocido, pero poco a poco se fue acercando.

Vaya, que animal tan simpático, ya se que quieres.- Ranma entro rápidamente a la casa y salio con una galleta de forma extraña.- Sakura me dijo que lo único que encontró fueron golosinas para los venados, toma amigo como un poco.

El animal se acerco poco a poco y al final empezó a comer lo que Ranma le ofrecía.

Que bonito animal.- Ranma sentía paz estando con esta criatura.- de quien será?

Es de este templo.- Sakura salía para ver lo que Ranma estaba haciendo.- como no había nadie seguramente fue a otro pero por algún motivo supo que ya había alguien aquí y por eso regreso.

No te ibas a bañar?.- El chico se quedo con la duda.

Si pero escuche que salías y entrabas a la casa y pensé que tal vez necesitabas algo por eso vine.- la chica se acerco al venado.- ya vi que era, era este hermosos venado.

No tiene nombre??.- ranma sitia curiosidad por ese animal.

No, desde cervatillo venia a este templo, es el único que viene, pero no se queda, solo come y se va, así que nunca le pusimos nombre.- la chica acaricio al animal y camino hacia la casa.-bueno ahora si voy a meterme a bañar.

Esta bien, yo me quedare otro rato aquí a fuera.- Ranma continuo dándole de comer al venado.

FIN CAPITULO 5

Bueno este fue el capitulo 5, salio espontáneamente por que tenia pensado otras cosas, pero al final salio bien, aquí se refleja la diferencia de los mundos en los que están tanto Akane como Ranma, que mejor que una escena cotidiana como la hora de comer para demostrar que tan diferentes son los mundos de ambos, pero al final los dos están aprendiendo nuevas cosas, cosas que los ayudaran madurar, mientras Ranma aprende a tratar a las mujeres, Akane aprende que a veces es mejor esperar una explicación a enojarse inmediatamente.


	6. Un beso, un nuevo sentir

**_Bueno, regrese, subi mas capitulos, un parcito, como de este tengo unos hecho, pero no he escrito nada nuevo, lo cual lamento por que este fic lleva mas de un año desde que lo comence, asi que deberia ponerle mas empeño, lo cual hare una vez que termine de subir los que ya tengo hechos._**

**NUEVOS SENDEROS**

**Por Goshujin Sama **

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto los que son de mi propia invención, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento.

flash back

//……// pensamientos

Cambio de escena

_**Capitulo 6: Un beso, un nuevo sentir.**_

En casa de Kouta Akane y sus hermanas por fin salían del despacho…

-Bueno ya me probé todo lo que querían.-Akane parecía agotada.- de saber que seria algo como esto mejor hubiéramos ido a mi cuarto.

-Pues nos hubieras dicho antes.- Nabiki sonreía por el buen rato que habían pasado

Ya casi anochece, será mejor que nos vayamos, además papa esta solo.- Kasumi veía el reloj del pasillo.- cielos y aun tengo que hacer la cena.

-Por cierto, como están en Nerima?.- Akane sintió curiosidad.

-Pues bien, todo esta muy calmado, pero como estoy en clases y en la oficina de Kouta mucho tiempo, pues ya no estoy muy enterada, pero ahora que ustedes estén fuera me pondré al corriente.- Akane le sonrió a Nabiki sabia que no debía preguntar mucho, tarde o temprano se enteraría de todo lo que pasaba.

-Y papa como ha estado?.- Akane no pudo evitar pensar en su padre.

-Bien, todavía extraña a tío Genma, pero se que poco a poco se ira acostumbrando, esta todo tan calmado, hasta el maestro Hapossai ha estado muy calmado, regreso hace unos días y cuando le contamos lo que había pasado se quedo muy tranquilo, pero parece que si le afecto, por que como te digo esta muy tranquilo.-Kasumi le relataba esto a Akane que estaba pensativa

-Espero que se pongan bien, tratare de visitarlos mas seguido.- Akane se sentía en parte culpable por lo que pasaba en su casa

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, mejor piensa en tu luna de miel, y si puedes me traes un recuerdo.- Nabiki empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.- es hora de irnos.

-Ya se van???.- Kouta llegaba a donde las tres hermanas.- no quieren esperar a la cena???

-Nos encantaría Kouta, pero mi padre esta solo en casa.- Kasumi se disculpaba.- Gracias de todos modos, espero que nos visiten mas seguido aunque no tenemos mucho que ofrecerles.

-Claro que los visitaremos, y no se preocupen, la ocasión en que fuimos a visitarlos para que Nabiki nos ayudara en la oficina la comida estuvo exquisita, me encantaría volver a probar lo que cocinas Kasumi.- Kasumi solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien ya nos vamos, nos vemos mañana en la oficina, tórtolos.- Nabiki dio un saludo con la mano y Kasumi hizo su tradicional reverencia, las dos hermanas iban saliendo cuando Kouta las detuvo.

-Esperen, ya es un poco tarde, permítanme.- Kouta le hablo a uno de sus empleados y en unos cuantos minutos llego un automóvil a las puertas de la casa.- Este auto las llevara hasta su casa, es mas rápido así, además no estaría tranquilo pensando que les pueda pasar algo.

-Gracias, pero es mucha molestia.- Kasumi se sentía avergonzada ante tanta hospitalidad.

-No es molestia, es lo menos que puedo hacer.- Kouta les abrió la puerta para que entraran.

-Bien, entonces nos vamos, pórtense bien.- Nabiki les dio el ultimo saludo y el auto salio a su destino.

-Gracias Kouta, eres muy amable con mi familia.- Akane le daba un abrazo a su esposo.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, después de todo también es mi familia.-Kouta le contesto el abrazo y juntos entraron a la casa.

La noche estaba cayendo en Nara…..

Ranma seguía en el jardín, ya no tenia mas dulces para el venado, pero aun seguía con el. Sakura salio de bañarse y como no encontró a Ranma en la casa salio al jardín…

-Vaya si sigues aquí, y el venado también.- Sakura se acerco a los dos.- te has encariñado con el?

-Pues no lo se, solo le di de comer y no se ha querido ir.- Ranma le acariciaba la cabeza.- hasta le puse nombre

-A si?, y como le pusiste???.- Sakura nunca le había dado importancia a ponerle nombre al venado, lo conocía desde cervatillo y nuca pensó que fuera necesario, pero el hecho de que Ranma hubiera pensado en uno le causaba gracia.

-Pues le puse KUMO (nube).- Ranma señalo la mancha blanca que el venado tenia entre sus ojos.- el motivo es esa mancha, tiene forma de nube.

-Pues es un buen nombre.- Sakura pensó que Ranma actuaba muy tiernamente.- Te gustan los animales?

-Mmm, pues no lo se, con mis amigos malditos me acostumbre a tener animales cerca de mi.- Ranma nunca se había detenido a pensar en esas cosas.- creo que no tengo una respuesta correcta para esa pregunta, solo se que no me desagradan, amenos que sean gatos.

-A mi me encantan las aves.- Sakura sintió que ella debería ponerle el ejemplo.- Por eso adoro a Tsubame, me gustan las golondrinas, los canarios, los gorriones, todas las aves.

-Y por que te gustan tanto las aves?.- Ranma como siempre necesitaba una razón.

-No lo se con certeza, siempre he pensado que seria genial que los seres humanos pudiéramos volar, ver el mundo desde el cielo.- Ranma escuchaba atentamente.- cantar cuando nos sentimos felices, ser libres totalmente.

-Creo que seria genial.- Ranma se dejo llevar por las palabras de Sakura.- volar tan alto como fuera posible, subir hasta alcanzar los sueños, ser libre, completamente libre, pero….- de momento su rostro se ensombreció.- Aunque quieras volar lo mas alto que puedas hay un momento en que ya no puedes volar mas alto y solo queda la caída…

-Por eso mi ave favorita es el Fénix.- Sakura noto que Ranma estaba volviendo a lastimarse el mismo, así que decidió hablar y rápidamente fue atendida por Ranma.- se dice que renace de sus cenizas, en muchas culturas lo toman como un símbolo de inmortalidad, pero yo creo que realmente es la visión de nuestro propio espíritu.

-Nuestro espíritu?.- Sakura asintió con la cabeza

-Así es, la razón es muy simple, como el alma de un ser humano, el fénix es consumido por sus propias llamas, en el ser humano el espíritu se consume por el odio, la ambición, la tristeza y muchas cosas más, pero ahí es donde debemos ser como el Fénix, debemos renacer de nuestras cenizas y volver a volar, no importa las veces que el fuego nos consuma, debemos volver a renacer hasta que hallamos cumplido nuestra misión en la vida.

-Enserio??? Tu tienes ese tipo de alma, pero yo soy una gaviota que muere en mar abierto y al caer solo le queda hundirse…..- una cachetada de parte de Sakura hizo que Ranma callara y el venado saliera huyendo.

-No vuelvas a decir esas cosas.- Sakura veía con enojo a Ranma, el chico solo se sobaba la mejilla, solo observaba a Sakura muy confundido.- Si vuelves a decir eso me sentiré muy mal de que una persona como tu me haya salvado, todos tienen un alma como un fénix, se que tu también puedes renacer de tus propias cenizas, despierta Ranma, tienes una vida por delante, este solo ha sido una piedra en tu camino, o ¿me dirás que solo con esto ya renunciaste a la felicidad?, hay muchos peces en el agua, si Akane te dejo habrá otra chica que te quiera por lo que eres y por lo que serás…- de momento Sakura se cayo, se dejo llevar y estaba diciendo las cosas sin pensar.- esto… yo… discúlpame no se que decía, me deje llevar.- Se levanto y empezaba a caminar cuando sintió que Ranma la detuvo sosteniéndola de la mano.

-No te preocupes.- Sakura se volvió y observo que ranma le sonreía.- Tienes toda la razón, nunca volveré a hablar de esa forma, me arrepiento de lo que dije, y fortaleceré mi espíritu, será como un fénix renaceré de mis cenizas y tu serás testigo de ello.

-Muy bien, entonces me siento afortunada de estar contigo.- Sakura se quedo observando a Ranma directamente a los ojos, Ranma hacia lo mismo, ambos se perdían en sus ojos azules, los de sakura mas claros que los de Ranma, parecían reflejar el cielo en sus miradas, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que seguían tomados de la mano y mirándose atentamente se sonrojaron y se soltaron inmediatamente.

-Bueno… pues ya que espantaste a Kumo será mejor que entremos, yo también quiero darme un baño.- Ranma evitaba tener que mirar a Sakura por que su cara estaba roja

-S… si, creo que es mejor que entremos.- Sakura estaba en las mismas condiciones que Ranma.- además tengo que conseguir una muda de ropa para ir mañana a comprarme algo de ropa nueva por que con esta que traigo puesta parece que no me he bañado, esta en muy malas condiciones.

-No te preocupes, si no te importa te puedo prestar una muda, es ropa china pero por experiencia se que le queda igual a una chica como a un hombre.- Ranma recordaba los momentos en que transformaba y como no importaba que su cuerpo cambiara al parecer la ropa no se le veía mal.- pero si no quieres puedo ir con algún vecino a pedir algo.

-No te preocupes con lo que me prestes estará bien, ahora puedes bañarte, el agua aun esta caliente.- Sakura se encamino al segundo piso..- Yo voy a acostarme de una vez estoy cansada, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.- Ranma empezó a caminar al baño.- //diablos, que me paso, de momento me perdí en su mirada, me quede inmóvil no pude moverme un solo centímetro//

Llego al baño y se metió en la tina, mientras tanto en la habitación de Sakura

-//Que me pasa, es la primera vez que me siento así, me siento segura cuando estoy con el, pero no es como cuando estaba con mis padres o con mi padre Koujiro, esta sensación de seguridad es mas calida//.- Se quito la maltratada ropa y se puso una vieja pijama que había encontrado en el closet.- Vaya esta debió de haber sido de mi padre, tanto tiempo que no he visitado esta casa que ni se que haya escondido en ella, será mejor que me duerma, mañana hay mucho que hacer.

La noche estaba fresca, tanto que Ranma se sintió muy bien en la tina y se fue quedando dormido, a la media noche el agua ya se había enfriado y Ranma despertó.

-Que???.- Ranma sentía mucho frió.- brrrr, creo que me quede dormido, a de ser muy tarde por que hasta el agua ya se enfrió, será mejor que vaya a la cama.- Ranma salio de la tina se puso su ropa y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación..- esta muy obscura la escalera, apenas y puedo ver los escalones.

Sakura despertó, las necesidades humanas no tiene horario, salio de la habitación y bajo las escaleras.

-Esta muy oscuro, siempre le dije a papá que debería haber una ventana cerca de las escaleras.- Sakura bajaba los escalones con cuidado tratando de no tropezar por que la caída seria muy dolorosa.- haaaa!!!!

-Ranma sintió que chocaba con alguien y luego predio el equilibrio y se precipito por las escaleras, por instinto sujeto a la persona que había chocado con el y la abrazo recibiendo él, todo el daño de la caída, cuando terminaron de hacer, Sakura se levanto apresuradamente.

-Estas bien??? Por que haces eso, no ves que solo tu te lastimaste???.- Sakura ayudaba a levantarse a Ranma.

-Lo siento, pero fue por instinto, además tu aun estas recuperándote a mí no me paso gran cosa, ya estoy acostumbrado a estas caídas.-Ranma se incorporaba y sobaba un poco los numerosos raspones que se había hecho.

-Pero que haces a estas horas???.- Sakura apenas se dio cuenta que su encuentro no era muy casual.

-Pues, la verdad me quede dormido en la bañera y apenas voy a acostarme.-Ranma se sobaba la nuca con vergüenza mientras que a Sakura le salía una gota en la frente.

-Bueno, pues yo voy al baño, pero espérame, no te puedes quedar con esas heridas, en cuanto salga te curare.- Sakura se fue al baño y Ranma se sentó al pie de la escalera a esperarla.

Después de una pequeña espera Sakura regreso a donde estaba Ranma, encendió la luz y se dirigieron al comedor, este era un comedor como el de la casa de los Tendo, solo que no tenia la puerta que da al jardín, el jardín estaba en la parte de atrás, en el comedor había una ventana que daba a la parte trasera del templo…

-Auch.- ranma se quejaba por las curaciones de que le hacia Sakura.

No seas quejumbroso, no ves que si no te curo se te puede infectar, tu tienes la culpa, si no te hubieras hecho el héroe nos hubiéramos repartido el daño.- Sakura le acababa de curar los raspones de los brazos a Ranma, que se la quedo mirando fijamente.

-Esa es tu forma de darme las gracias.- Sakura puso un gesto de enojo y orgullo.

-Ja, que yo recuerde no te pedí ayuda.- sentía que Ranma la trataba de convaleciente, es cierto que no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero ya no sentía dolor en el tobillo ni en el brazo.- Ahora muéstrame tu rostro creo que también te hiciste un raspón no??

-Si, y perdóname, no es que crea que eres débil, de hecho pienso todo lo contrario, pero es una costumbre mía tratar de que las mujeres no salgan lastimadas.- Ranma por fin empezaba a entender que es lo que sentía Akane cada vez que el la rescataba sin que esta se lo pidiera o lo necesitara, nunca le dio su lugar de practicante de artes marciales.- pero creo que no siempre es necesario que las salve.

-Así es Ranma, no siempre es necesario que salves a todo mundo.- Sakura se sintió mejor por la disculpa de Ranma y por el hecho de que si no pidió su ayuda pues ciertamente si le estaba agradecida que la cuidara.-pero tienes razón gracias por evitar que me lastimara.

-No fue nada, ahora si me acabas de curar podremos ir a la cama, no lo crees?.- Sakura asintió y saco una gasa para el raspón de la cara que tenia Ranma.- con cuidado.

-Ya te dije que no seas tan quejumbroso, bueno ya acabe, creo que debería de hacer una ventana en la escalera o por lo menos poner un foco por que si no algún otro día nos pasara lo mismo.- Sakura empezaba a guardar las cosas en la caja de botiquín, se acerco a Ranma y se aseguro que la gasa que le acababa de poner en la mejilla estuviera bien, así que paso su mano encima de la gasa, pero en ese momento miro a los ojos de Ranma y se quedo estática, sus miradas se cruzaron, podía sentir el aliento del chico.

-Si… seria… bueno… poner… un… foco.- Ranma se perdió en la mirada de Sakura sentir su mano en su mejilla, ver sus ojos, sentir su aliento y su calor corporal, todo lo hizo quedarse sin movimiento.- //que hago, no puedo moverme, no puedo dejar de verla a los ojos, ya no me mires así no ves que me confundes//

-//Que me pasa, Ranma ya deja de mirarme así que no puedo moverme// La chica sintió que se empezaba a acercar a Ranma.- //ahora que hago, no puedo contenerme//

-//que haces Sakura, no ves que no puedo moverme, en que piensas//.-Ranma se empezó a acercar a Sakura también, podían sentir sus respiraciones.

El momento se volvía eterno, solo sentían que se acercaban y por dentro eran un desorden total, no sabían que estaban haciendo, lo deseaban pero a la vez no, solo se dejaban llevar. De pronto sucedió, sus labios se rozaron, los dos se sobresaltaron, entonces cerraron los ojos y se entregaron a un beso, primero solo rozaban sus labios, después pasaron a un beso más pasional, los dos se estremecían con cada movimiento de sus bocas, Sakura seguía con su mano tocando la mejilla de Ranma pero en un momento paso sus dos manos atrás de la cabeza de Ranma abrazando su nuca, Ranma se sintió a un mas perdido y coloco sus brazos den la espalda de Sakura abrasando su torso, luego se dejo llevar por el peso de ella y quedo bajo el cuerpo de Sakura, pero ninguno rompió el beso, seguían disfrutándolo, disfrutando el momento, entonces Sakura comenzó a jugar con la trenza de Ranma y este empezó a acariciar la espalda de Sakura, pero de momento abrieron los ojos y al verse en esa posición los dos se dieron cuenta de lo que les estaba pasando, se estaban dejando llevar por el momento.

-Yo… lo siento.- Ranma se levanto quitando suavemente a Sakura de encima suyo y se alejo un poco.- no era mi intención.- estaba muy sonrojado, pero mas que nada muy confundido.

-Espera, como que te arrepientes?.- Sakura se acerco un poco a Ranma.- se que nos dejamos llevar, pero, enserio te arrepientes??? Por que yo no podría decir lo mismo.- Estas palabras dejaron sin aliento a Ranma.- o es que deberás no sentiste nada cuando me estabas besando???

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que… no se como sentirme, no se si es correcto esto, apenas paso lo de Akane y no quiero que creas que solo me deje llevar para sanar mis heridas del corazón, y yo mismo tengo mis dudas, nunca me comporto así con una chica aunque lleve tiempo de conocerla, no quiero lastimarte y lastimarme.- Ranma bajo la mirada.

-No tengas miedo Ranma, yo se que tu reacción bien pudo ser una forma de sanar tus heridas, pero mi reacción no fue por eso, contigo me siento rara, al principio te consideraba un chico normal de buen corazón, por que sin conocerme me estabas ayudando, pero cuando me salvaste de esos tipos empecé a sentirme bien con tu presencia, al principio pensé que era por que contigo estaría segura hasta que me recuperara pero ahora se que es algo mas, cada vez que te veo me siento en paz, siento que estábamos destinados a estar juntos.- Sakura se sonrojo con este ultimo comentario que hizo.- tal vez exagero, pero empiezo a sentir algo por ti, es la primera vez que me pasa, siempre estuve ocupada con otras cosas y nunca tuve tiempo para los chicos, eres la primera persona que despierta un sentir así en mi, y como te dije yo no me arrepiento, y la verdad prefiero conocer este sentimiento aunque me lastime a nunca conocerlo.

-De veras??? Créeme que ser lastimado de esa forma es algo terrible.- Ranma trataba de que Sakura entrara en razón, según el.- además no se que hacer, no se que siento.

-Entonces no te rompas la cabeza, si quieres podemos seguir con lo planeado, entrenaremos por unas semanas, ya veremos que pasa, yo no quiero obligarte a nada, pero toma en cuenta que yo estoy dispuesta a conocerte mejor.- sakura se levantó y empezó a caminar, pero Ranma le corto el paso y le dio un beso como el anterior, esto dejo confundida a Sakura.- por que haces esto???

-Por que solo he sentido esto con una persona y esa persona ya no puede estar conmigo, no quiero que seas algo pasajero, quiero que seas algo especial en mi vida, así que seguiremos con lo planeado y sobre nosotros solo dejémoslo fluir y ya veremos después del entrenamiento que es lo que hacemos.- Ranma dejo de hablar y abrazo a Sakura, luego le hablo al oído de manera muy baja.- Ayúdame a olvidar y ayúdame a ser feliz.

Sakura contesto el abrazo y después de un rato se separo de Ranma.

-Esta bien, ya veremos que hacemos, pero por lo mientras hay que dormir, mañana será otro día, pero no pienses que por esto que paso dormirás conmigo he!!!.- Sakura volvió a ser la misma de siempre, la de las bromas de cualquier cosa y cualquier situación.

-No lo pensé, pero no me des ideas.- Ranma le contesto de la misma manera a Sakura, esto era algo nuevo, a pesar de haber tenido varias prometidas nuca se había comportado así con nadie.

Los dos subieron las escaleras y cada uno entro a su cuarto, en el cuarto de Sakura…

-//Que paso, no lo entiendo, solo me deje llevar, es la primera vez que me pasa algo así, de hecho siempre pensé que no era atractiva para los chicos, mi padre siempre me dijo que yo era muy hermosa, pero como ningún chico me hacia caso nunca lo creí cierto, tal vez nunca me di cuenta verdaderamente de la situación, ahora se que Ranma será alguien mas importante en mi vida de lo que había pensado//.- Sakura se metió en su futón y se tapo.- //Mañana será otro día, ojala todo lo que ha pasado sea para bien//

Mientras tanto en le cuarto de Ranma…

-//Que estoy haciendo, no se si es correcto, pero lo que es seguro es que no me siento mal por lo que he hecho, necesitaba olvidar, y Sakura es una chica que me dará fortaleza y se que aprenderé muchas cosas a su lado, no se que siento cuando la veo pero se que no es algo que haya sentido todos los días//.- Ranma se cambio su maltratada ropa y se puso su short y su camiseta de tirantes que acostumbra usar para dormir.- //Mañana será otro día, solo espero no arrepentirme por lo que estoy haciendo, lo espero por mi y por Sakura//

La media noche acababa de pasar y el sueño venció a los chicos en la casa de Nara solo con sus pensamientos, con sus inseguridades, con sus deseos y con dudas que esperaban se disiparan con el amanecer para dar paso a la verdad.

Mientras tanto en Bunkyo…

-Akane, desde hace rato noto que das vueltas y vueltas en la cama y no logras conciliar el sueño, te sucede algo???.- Kouta le hablaba muy despacio a Akane, los dos estaban en su alcoba, en su cama una cama matrimonial bastante amplia donde fácilmente podrían dormir cuatro personas, de sabanas de seda.

-No es nada Kouta, discúlpame por despertarte.- Akane se giro para ver de frente a su marido.- es solo que no tengo sueño.

-No me mientas Akane, se que algo te pasa, desde que nos casamos y dormimos juntos nuca has estado así.- Kouta se sentó en la cama.

-Esta bien, es algo que me preocupa.- Akane también se sentó y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Kouta.- se que estamos casados, pero aun no pasamos una noche de bodas, y eso me pone muy nerviosa, no es que no quiera estar contigo en la intimidad pero no me siento preparada.

-Akane, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, la luna de miel es para que disfrutemos de tiempo juntos, no te quiero obligar a nada, si tu no estas lista yo te entenderé.- Kouta abrazo a Akane contra su pecho.- se que es difícil de creer pero yo siento que me he enamorado de ti, no puedo negar que te deseo, pero es mas grande el cariño que te tengo, no pienso obligarte a que hagas algo que no quieres, de hecho si nunca se diera la ocasión, no me importaría por que te quiero mucho, no necesitamos tener sexo para ser felices.

Akane se sintió muy mal consigo misma, ella se sentía insegura, pero Kouta no, el la quería y ella se sentía como la peor de las mujeres por que no entendía por que sentía inseguridad, comparado con la decisión que tomo esto era solo consecuencia de ello, además si quería ser feliz tenia que estar dispuesta a todo.

-Kouta, perdóname no se por que me sentía así, yo también quiero ser tu mujer en cuerpo y alma.- Akane empezó a Besar a Kouta con mucha pasión, y a meter sus manos en la pijama de Kouta, logrando tocar el pecho de Kouta.

-Akane, por que no dejamos esto para la luna de miel???.- Kouta no quería que esto fuera algo tan furtivo.- ahora no creo que sea el momento, cuando estemos en Paris será mejor, ahora te esta dominado el sentimiento por eso es mejor que sea después, no lo crees????

Akane asintió, y le dio un beso muy tierno a Kouta.

-Gracias Kouta, te lo agradezco, en Paris será mejor.- Akane se recostó y Kouta la siguió.- hasta mañana Kouta.

-Hasta mañana Akane.- los dos se abrazaron y cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

Akane y Ranma se rindieron ante el sueño, ninguno de los dos quería voltear la vista por que sabían que si lo hacían no podrían continuar, cada uno empezaba a aprender lo que por mucho tiempo desearon hacer entre ellos, pero sin embargo ahora lo vivian por separado, cada uno a su forma pero los dos buscando la felicidad y llevar sus vidas bien, tratando de cumplir su cometido en la vida solo el destino sabe que les depara el destino tal vez no tengan que estar separados para siempre…….

FIN CAPITULO 6

despues de algun tiempo subo, bueno estos capitulos ya tienen tiempo, pero siempre se me olvida subirlos, necsito hacerlo pro que si no no escribo nada nuevo, vienen dos, asi que si aun resisten este fic pueden leer de una vez


	7. Visitas

**_Aqui esta el siguiente._**

**NUEVOS SENDEROS**

**Por Goshujin Sama **

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto los que son de mi propia invención, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento.

flash back

//……// pensamientos

Cambio de escena

_**Capitulo 7: Visitas**_

Había pasado dos semanas desde que Ranma y Akane se habían visto por última vez, ahora cada uno, distanciados y sin saber nada uno del otro, tomaban nuevos rumbos y maduraban enormemente.

En Nerima las cosas empezaban a tomar un rumbo de tranquilidad.

Kuno y Kodashi se retiraron definitivamente a vivir a América, su padre, a pesar de ser un loco, deicidio que lo mejor era que recibieran una educación de primer mundo, así que fueron a vivir a EU llevándose a su fiel sirviente Sasuke con ellos.

Ukyo decidió seguir con su negocio, poniendo toda su atención y empeño en el.

Shampoo se mantenía distraída atendiendo el nekohaten. La abuela sabia que ya no era posible regresar a china, su aldea nunca las recibiría por que shampoo no pudo casarse con ranma, así que decidió prosperar en el negocio, así por lo menos shampoo tendría una vida aceptable en Japón.

Moose también seguía ayudando en el nekohaten, ademas, convencido de que ya nadie podría impedirle ocupar el corazón de shampoo, entrenaba arduamente en sus tiempos libres, para así ser digno de Shampoo.

Ryoga por otro lado se había sentido más perdido que nunca, ya no tenía nada que llenara su existencia, Un día llego al Dojo Tendo, donde lo recibieron, comió con Kasumi, Soun y el maestro, y le propusieron un trabajo, que ayudara a hacerse cargo del Dojo, pues Soun solo no podría llevarlo, ademas el maestro se ofreció a entrenarlo, ya que no había nadie mas a quien dejar su legado pues Ryoga le pareció la persona indicada, Ryoga acepto, no tenia nada mejor que hacer, pero en poco tiempo le gusto su decisión.

Una semana después de la partida de Ranma, Genma regreso ahora con Nodoka, la mama de Ranma, al dojo, al parecer la mujer perdono a Genma y esperaba que su hijo se recuperara pronto y los visitara, ese fue el motivo de regresar al Dojo Tendo, la probabilidad de que Ranma regresara ahí era grande, pero no permitió ser una aprovechada, así que obligo a trabajar a Genma, para así poder contribuir en los gastos.

Esto hizo que las cosas tomaran un rumbo mas tranquilo y una estabilidad se empezó a establecer en Nerima, ademas el Dr. Tofu pareció decidirse por fin, y tratando de controlar su nerviosismo visitaba mas seguido a los Tendo, con el fin de acercarse más a Kasumi.

Akane y Kouta habían regresado de su luna de miel, y ambos se veían más felices, la tranquilidad se sentía, Nabiki los había ayudado mucho y las finanzas estaban arregladas de manera que Satoshi no podía hacer nada sin que toda la empresa lo supiera.

Mientras en América, Satoshi no solo arreglaba los negocios de la empresa, sino que hacia tratos ilícitos con grandes organizaciones internacionales, y sus subordinados, Sato y Koji, mantenían orden entre sus negocios del bajo mundo japonés.

Y en Nara Sakura y Ranma entrenaban arduamente, ambos aprendían las técnicas del otro, Ranma trataba de no dejar a tras a Sakura, que le costaba trabajo aprender su estilo libre, sin embargo Ranma avanzaba mucho en el aprendizaje de la katana, en ambos crecía un sentimiento cada mas fuerte hacia al otro cada día que pasaban juntos, y no evitaban que esto pasara.

En el inicio de la 3ra semana de entrenamiento recibieron una visita inesperada, sobre todo para Sakura.

Ranma y Sakura se encontraban comiendo cuando alguien entro sin previo aviso a la casa.

-Hola, veo que mi sospechas fueron acertadas, te encuentras a salvo.- Un hombre de pelo y bigote cano, ojos marrones, piel apiñonada y de porte respetable se presento frente a los jóvenes.- Y ademas en compañía de alguien mas

-Sakura inmediatamente se puso de pie y se coloco en posición de firmes con una mano extendida y sobre la frente haciendo un saludo.

-Si señor.- Sakura se quedo tiesa, esperando a que el hombre se sentara o dijera algo más, mientras Ranma se quedo sorprendido.

-Basta de formalidades detective.- el hombre se sentó y Sakura se relajo un poco.- Recibí tu mensaje, me dio alivio, pensé que habías acabado como tus compañeros en el muelle.

El rostro de Sakura mostraba pesadumbre, mientras Ranma se sentía fuera de lugar, pero no dijo nada, prefirió seguir escuchando

-Lo se, no puede hacer nada, solo pude huir y ni eso lo hice bien.- Sakura bajo la mirada

-Hiciste lo correcto, si también hubieras muerto el sacrificio de tus compañeros hubiera sido en vano.- El hombre fijo su vista en Ranma.- Y tu quien eres??? Y que haces con ella???

-El es Ranma Saotome.- sakura se adelanto a Ranma.- me ayudo a escapar y me esta ayudando a mejorar mis habilidades.- luego volteo hacia Ranma.- Ranma te presento a el jefe de la policía de Tokio, Kentaro Ishida, la persona que se encargo de mi cuando murió mi padre.

-Mucho gusto.- Ranma estrecho la mano del hombre

-Bien, ahora cuéntame Sakura, que paso??.- Kentaro saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió.- y por que estas aquí, con este joven???, no me dirás que te quieres convertir en ama de casa y dejar de ser policía???

Por un momento Ranma comprendió quien era la persona que le había enseñado a hacer bromas en los momentos mas inoportunos

-Claro que no.- replico Sakura.- Es una historia larga…

Sakura le contó como había fallado el plan de capturar a Lobo Rojo, como escapo de los dos sujetos y como encontró a Ranma en el bosque, ademas de cómo la ayudo y le motivo por el cual estaban en Nara.

-…y eso es todo, por eso quiero mejorar mis habilidades.- Concluyo Sakura, que esperaba la respuesta de Kentaro

-Ya veo, ya se me hacia raro que no hubieras vuelto y ni siquiera hablado para saber de ti.- Dio una bocanada del cigarrillo y continuo.- cuando llegamos al muelle solo encontramos cadáveres, y ni un rastro de lo que de ti fue, cuando recibí tu mensaje de que estabas en Nara, me dio alivio, pero decidí esperar un poco, al estar aquí sabia que no corrías peligro, pero ahora veo que ademas aprovechaste el tiempo, ahora tienes una pareja, no es así???

Sakura iba a objetar, pero Ranma le tomo la mano y eso hizo desistir el intento de Sakura, así que solo desvío la mirada.

-Bueno, eso no importa, solo me queda preguntarte si seguirás de detective o prefieres dejarlo.- El hombre apago su cigarro

-Claro que seguiré, solo le pido una semana más.- Sakura se veía muy decidida.- deje que Ranma me termine de enseñar a pelear, sin necesidad de armas, y entonces volveré a Tokio, yo no le temo a nada, así que si Lobo Rojo me quiere que me busque.

-Muy bien, pero que pasara con el?.- El hombre señalo a Ranma

Sakura no supo que decir, la verdad es que Ranma ya se había involucrado, pero no quería que su vida corriera peligro, iba a responder cuando Ranma se le adelanto

-Yo quiero ayudarla, cuando acabemos de entrenar iré con ella a Tokio y la ayudare en todo lo que pueda.- Ranma esta determinado a seguir su palabra

-Pero, como harás eso???.- Kentaro sonrió de manera burlona.- ni siquiera eres policía.

-No importa.- Ranma se veía aun mas determinado.- No quiero entrar en detalles pero Sakura me a ayudado mucho en el poco tiempo que llevamos, así que yo no la dejare sola, la protegeré y ayudare no importa que!!

El hombre se levanto y se acerco a ambos, Sakura y Ranma también se pusieron de pie.

-Ya veo.- el Hombre les puso una mano a cada uno en el hombro.- Me alegro mucho por ti Sakura, y por ti también joven.- les dio una sonrisa.- Sakura, Koujiro estaría muy orgulloso de ti, y veo que has encontrado aun joven que vale por 10, así que cuando hayan acabado lo que tienen que hacer, los espero en Tokio, para Ranma hay un puesto si lo quiere tomar, con la desgracia del muelle han quedado muchas vacantes, y tu necesitas un compañero.

Ranma se quedo sorprendido, Sakura por su lado sonreía, sabia que Kentaro podía salir con cualquier cosa.

-Se lo agradezco.- Sakura le dio un abrazo a Kentaro.- No lo decepcionare, ni Ranma tampoco.

-Eso espero, ahora me retiro, hay muchos asuntos que debo arreglar, mañana enviare a alguien a que se lleve el auto en que llegaron, es una prueba cuando captures a Lobo Rojo.- El hombre se dirigió a la salida.- Espero que no tarden mucho, sobre todo por que tu Sakura eres la mejor de todo el grupo.

El hombre se retiro y ellos se quedaron nuevamente solos, callados por lo que acababa de pasar y cada quien pensando en silencio, hasta que Ranma rompió el silencio.

-Vaya, es una persona muy agradable, nunca espere lo que paso.- Volteo a ver a Sakura que sonrió

-Pues así es el, pero¿estas seguro de querer ser policía?.- Sakura miro con preocupación a Ranma.- Es muy peligroso, ademas no podrías hacer otra cosa

Ranma se acerco a ella y la miro directo a los ojos

-Estoy seguro, antes no tenía nada mejor que hacer, ahora he tomado una decisión y la seguiré, seremos compañeros y juntos libraremos al mundo de esa basura.- Ranma pensó un poco lo que había dicho.- bueno, si es que a ti no te incomoda tenerme de compañero.

-Jajaja Claro que no me importa.- Sakura le dio un beso.- me encanta la idea.

-Cambiando de tema, bueno, no se si es correcto pero deberíamos apresurarnos a entrenar, supongo que quieres volver pronto a Tokio.- Ranma miro que sakura hacia un gesto de frustración

-Lo se, pero tu has avanzado mucho, incluso ya empiezas a crear tu propio hiken, en cambio yo no he mejorado mucho, me falta velocidad y fuerza.- La chica bajo la mirada.- si seguimos así pues tardaremos mas de lo planeado

-Yo pienso que vas bien, pero si lo deseas, nos concentraremos más en ti, te ayudare a mejorar, pero será una trabajo más duro, lo que me enseñes lo practicare pero la mayoría del tiempo será dedicado a ti, que te parece???.- Ranma no quería ser presuntuoso, pero sabia que con lo que ella le había enseñado hasta ahora podría mejorar poco a poco, incluso en algunas batallas que hicieron ya era capaz de ganarle a Sakura, claro, mientras esta no usara su hiken, ya que eso era lo que siempre lo vencía inmediatamente.

-Me parece bien, tú en este momento eres tan bueno con katana que seguramente hubieras sido mejor que Seiji.- Sakura estaba conciente de que Ranma ya estaba en el mismo nivel que ella y que fácilmente en poco tiempo seria mejor que ella, ademas quería apresurar el entrenamiento, no quería perder la pista que tenia de lobo Rojo.

Mientras en Tokio, en Itabashi, para ser más precisos, Kouta llevaba a Akane a un lugar que quería mostrarle

-¿A dónde me llevas Kouta?.- Akane caminaba junto a Kouta, habían dejado el auto unas calles atrás

-A un lugar que hace mucho no visito, pero ya era hora de que viniera.- Kouta seguía caminando, al doblar una esquina se encontró con una puerta muy grande y llamo.

-Quien vive aquí???.- Akane estaba muy extrañada, era la primera vez que Kouta no le decía el lugar a donde iban

-Pues aquí viven muchas personitas.- Kouta sonreía ante la curiosidad de Akane

Entonces se escucharon pasos que se aproximaban a la entrada y se abrió la puerta.

-Una mujer joven de cabello y ojos negros estaba parada en la entrada.

-Joven Kouta, me alegro mucho que nos visite.- La joven saludo a Kouta y les hizo el ademán de que pasaran.

-A mi también me da mucho gusto estar acá, te presento a mi esposa Akane.- Kouta volteo hacia Akane.- Akane te presento a la señorita Megumi

Las dos se saludaron

-Pero aun no me dices que hacemos aquí, y donde estamos.- Akane no comprendía aun el motivo de esa visita

-Bueno, este lugar se ha sostenido por muchas generaciones con la ayuda de la familia Adashi.

En ese momento un grupo de niños salio de un edificio y rodearon a Kouta

-Kouta que bueno que viniste a visitarnos.- decía un niño

-Si hace tanto que no venias, teníamos ganas de verte.- Una niña lo abrazaba.

-Mira Akane, estos son los niños que viven aquí, este es un orfanato.- Kouta sorprendió a Akane, ella se esperaba todo menos eso, sabia que la familia Adashi era buena, pero tener un orfanato con los propios recursos le hizo sentirse orgullosa de haber pasado a ser parte de esta familia.

-Kouta, esto es maravilloso.- Akane abrazo a Kouta.- Nunca me imagine que me mostrarías esto.

-Este orfanato a sido mantenido desde hace muchas generaciones por mi familia, pero no es de dominio publico, ya que recogemos a los niños mas necesitados, si fuera de dominio publico, lo mas seguro seria que los medio lo tomaran como una forma para hacernos publicidad, así que es mejor así.- Kouta volteó hacia los niños.- Miren niños, ella es mi esposa, Akane.

Todos la saludaron y después entraron al edificio, era un lugar bastante espacioso, con una mesa muy grande donde cabían todos los niños y más si era necesario, con cuartos con muchas camas, y una sala de juegos, ademas tenían un gran jardín donde los niños podían salir a Jugar, y un salón donde se atendían sus necesidades de aprendizaje.

Le explicaron a Akane que la señorita Megumi se había criado ahí y que cuando creció decidió quedarse a cuidar a los niños que llegaban, así estuvo hasta que quedo a cargo de todo, en ese momento había unos 50 niños en el orfanato, ahí se les cuidaba hasta que cumplieran 15 años, después si querían se podían ir, o si no quedarse pero tendrían que buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo, y seguir estudiando si eso deseaban, por que irremediablemente a los 18 años tenían que abandonar el orfanato, así que se les preparaba para la vida.

-n lo que le contaban esto a Akane, los niños jugaban en el jardín, pero una niña de cabellera larga color marrón, de ojos color miel y que aparentaba unos 4 años se acerco a Kouta.

-Kouta¿no vas a jugar con nosotros?.- La niña tenía una mirada hermosa y su rostro reflejaba inocencia.

-Si Yumi, ven vamos.- Kouta se levanto y salio a jugar con los niños al jardín.

-Esa niña es la favorita de Kouta, me atrevería a decir.- Megumi de dirigía a Akane.- el joven la trajo

-Kouta trajo a esa niña?.- Akane parecía que nunca iba a acabar de saber algo nuevo.- ¿Cómo fue eso?

-Bueno, pues es fue hace un año, el joven la encontró debajo de un puente, era muy pequeña, tendría alrededor de 2 años, asi que no sabia hablar y no sabemos por que estaba sola, el joven se quedo con ella hasta que anocheció, entonces se convenció de que nadie estaba con ella, de lo contrario la hubieran buscado, la trajo aquí, y pensamos que si se había extraviado nos enteraríamos en las noticias, aun así no supimos nada, luego el joven fue a buscar información en los cuarteles de policía, pero nadie había denunciado a una niña extraviada de esas características, así que se hizo parte de este orfanato, lo bueno es que ha crecido muy feliz en este año.- La señorita mostraba una sonrisa que contagiaba a Akane.

Akane sentía que quiera mas a Kouta, era una persona excepcional.

Cayo la tarde y el matrimonio se tuvo que ir con la promesa de que regresarían de visita muy pronto.

-Kouta.- Akane quería preguntarle algo a Kouta.- Por que no me lo habías dicho???

-Bueno, la verdad que con el problema de mi tío no había tenido la ocasión de decírtelo, pero no era algo que quisiera ocultar.- Subieron al auto

-Sabes algo, ahora te admiro y el amor hacia ti ha crecido.- Akane beso a Kouta

-Gracias Akane, me alegra que te guste la tradición del orfanato.- Partieron de ese lugar rumbo a Bunkyo.

Pasaron dos semanas.

En ese tiempo Akane se había integrado de lleno a su nuevo estilo de vida, ahora se dedicaba a actos de caridad, estaba en constantes movimientos para mejorar las condiciones de vida de la gente pobre, sin dejar a un lado las artes marciales que tanto quería. Kouta sabia que desde el día en que visitaron el orfanato akane se había dedicado a labores similares para tener más en común, así que el no se quiso quedar a tras y empezó a practicar un poco de artes marciales con Akane, que le daba unas cuantas lecciones en el gimnasio de su enorme casa.

-Te tengo.- Akane jalo del brazo a Kouta del brazo y lo mando al suelo.

-Auch, eso me dolió, creo que es suficiente por hoy.- Kouta se incorporaba con esfuerzo.

-Esta bien, como tu quieras, por cierto, no he ido a la empresa últimamente, las señoras del distrito están haciendo una subasta de caridad y me pidieron que las ayudara a organizarla.- Akane se secaba el sudor con una toalla.- en verdad son unas arpías, solo piensan en su imagen, pero¿Cómo esta todo por allá?

-Pues es raro, nabiki me ha dicho que no ha habido nada raro en los movimientos financieros.- Kouta se sentó y puso una expresión seria.- es raro, pensé que después de los arreglos que hicimos para que Satoshi quedara al descubierto lo sorprenderemos cuando hiciera algo comprometedor, pero hasta ahora no ha hecho nada anormal a sus funciones, si esto sigue así veo muy lejano el día en que lo podamos descubrir.

Akane se acerco a Kouta y lo abrazo

-//Kouta, no se si sentirme como tu o alegrarme, si llegas a descubrir la verdad de tu tío seguro que estarás en muchas dificultades, y siento miedo por ti//.- Akane lo miro a los ojos.- esta bien, ya veras que tarde o temprano cometerá un error, ahora es mejor que nos bañemos, quería ir a visitar a mis amigos de Nerima, me entere que irán de visita Ukyo, Shampoo y los demás.

-En serio?, que bueno que ya todo esta bien, incluso ese tipo, como dices que se llama??.- Kouta no podía aprenderse aun los nombres de los amigos de Akane.

-Se llama Ryoga.- dijo Akane acentuando el nombre para que tratara de hacer que lo recordara

-Si Ryoga es muy amigable, y eso que u hermana Nabiki me contó que estaba enamorado de ti.

-Eso te dijo???.- Akane seguía muy verde en ese aspecto.- pues yo no lo creo, yo solo lo vi como un a amigo, nunca note nada raro en el.

-Una gota surco la nuca de Kouta, Nabiki también le había dicho que por mas obvio que pareciera Akane probablemente no se habría enterado.

Esas dos semanas también fueron suficientes para que Ranma considerara completamente lista a Sakura, así que volvieron a Tokio

Después de haber ido a ver al jefe de la policía Kentaro, y de que le hicieran el examen de aceptación a la corporación de policía a Ranma, el cual aprobó con un percance de que al hacerle la prueba con la pistola este no fue de su agrado, salieron del departamento, listos para…

-Y ahora que??.- ranma interrogaba a Sakura.- que hacemos???

-Nada, ir a casa, mañana vendremos y nos darán instrucciones.- Sakura estaba acostumbrada a esto y se sentía muy confiada.

-Ya veo, pero¿yo a donde voy?.- Ranma puso una expresión de perdido.- No tengo lugar a donde ir, ni modo que regrese al Dojo Tendo

-Ya deja de decir tonterías, por supuesto que iras conmigo, viviremos juntos de hoy en adelante, mi departamento esta en Minato, así que hay que ir a Tomar el tren.- Sakura empezó a caminar, aun llevaba ropa china, de la que Ranma le había prestado.- Apúrate, que quiero ponerme ropa de mujer, la tuya es bonita pero no va conmigo

Ranma se quedo estático por un momento, una cosa es que hubieran estado juntos durante el entrenamiento, pero vivir juntos era otra cosa.

-Estas segura que quieres que viva contigo.- avanzo y se planto delante de sakura cortándole el paso.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?.- Sakura no estaba muy segura, pero no quería verse insegura ante Ranma.

-Pues, antes teníamos cuartos separados, pero según cuentas tu departamento solo tiene un cuarto.- Ranma hacia ademanes, y jugaba con sus dedos índices.- Que vamos a hacer con respecto de eso?

-Bueno, pues dormir en la misma habitación.- Le dio un beso y empezó a correr

Ranma se quedo estático, luego dio un suspiro de resignación y empezó a correr para alcanzar a Sakura

Tomaron el tren y al llegar a Minato…

-Aquí es donde viviremos.- Sakura le mostró el departamento, estaba en una planta alta, en el 3 piso, por la ventana se veía la torre de Tokio, era un departamento chico, pero si podrían vivir los dos sin problema, y como antes estaba dicho solo había una habitación, pero dejando ese tema a un lado a Ranma le sorprendió una cosa mas que nada, el desorden, parecía como si en lugar de ser un hogar fuera un nido de ratas.

-¿Qué es esto?.- Ranma volteo a ver a Sakura que se hacia la desentendida

-¿Qué es que? .- Sakura volteo a su alrededor como buscando la razón

-El desorden, no puedo creer que tu vivas aquí

-Lo se, es que el trabajo de una detective no deja mucho tiempo para el aseo.- Sakura empezó a recoger cajas de pizza, periódicos viejos, platos tirados.- pero ya que vas a vivir aquí, pues me podrás ayudar a asear

Ranma recibió una escoba y no tuvo más remedio que empezar a limpiar.

Mientras en la casa de Satoshi sonaba el teléfono:

-Si, que pasa.- pregunto por el auricular

-Señor, la chica a regresado.- Las palabras del sujeto hicieron que Satoshi sonriera lacónicamente.

-Bien, por el momento ya se que esta aquí, la dejaremos sentirse segura durante un tiempo, y cuando menos se lo espere le haremos una visita.

-Pero no esta sola, con ella llego un joven de trenza

-Eso no importa, el que este con ella sufrirá su mismo destino, por lo mientras puedes dejar ese lugar, si te ven podrían sospechar, yo se que no ira a ningún lado, y si lo hace la volveré a encontrar.

Satoshi colgó y se dirigió a sus subordinados.

-Ya escucharon.- Satoshi se dirigió en especial a Sato y Koji, la dejaremos un tiempo, lego le haremos una visita, pero esta vez no quiero errores.- Luego se dirigió a Halcon.- tu también iras, quiero ver si en serio es una rival digna para ti. Ya vera esa entupida el error tan grande que cometió.

-El entupido de mi sobrino arreglo de tal manera la contabilidad de la empresa para que yo no pudiera usarla para mis fines, sin embargo, ya no necesito esa ridícula empresa, mis tratos en América me sirven mas que nada, también va siendo hora de que ese sobrino mió reciba un escarmiento, pero eso será después, tal vez al mismo tiempo en que le daremos su merecido a esa detective entrometida.

Ahora las cosas se complican un poco, sin saberlo Ranma y Akane corren un riesgo similar, pero ese riesgo los volverá a encontrar en un futuro.

FIN CAPITULO 7

**_Bueno, pues tratare de subir mas rapido los capitulos ya preparados, para por fin seguir con este fic, que al principio me ilusionaba mucho por que era mi primera serie, pero poco a poco le perdi el interes, loc ual me parece una lastima, por ello tratare de terminarlo y para eso seguire subiendo y escribiendo._**

**_saludos_**

**_Goshujin Sama_**


	8. Una visita a Nerima

**Lo prometi y lo cumplo, un capitulo mas, las explicaciones vienen al final, espero que les agrade.**

**NUEVOS SENDEROS**

**Por Goshujin Sama **

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto los que son de mi propia invención, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento.

flash back

//……// pensamientos

NOTA: como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el capitulo donde las cosas ya están encaminadas, daremos un salto que nos situara en una parte mucho mas interesante en este fic.

_**Capitulo 8: Una visita a Nerima.**_

El tiempo nunca detiene su paso, es inexorable que avance, y en este punto nuestros personajes han sido arrastrados por el.

Japón, aproximadamente un año desde que Ranma regreso de china para enterarse de que su vida ya no era la misma…

Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, la noche era fría, en Koto, un barrio de la parte oriental de Tokio, varias figuras se movían con sigilo pero de manera rápida y precisa. Eran cerca de 20 hombres que bajaban varias cajas de diversos tamaños de un camión y los introducían a una bodega, esto no era extraño, si no fuera por que 10 de los hombres llevaban armas y estaban listas para ser utilizadas, a una calle de distancia se encontraba un grupo de 5 personas que vigilaban todo lo que pasaba.

-Bueno, creo que la información que recibimos fue correcta, aquí pasa algo raro.- una chica con binoculares, botas ligeras, con ropa deportiva gris pero que aun así dejaban marcada su esbelta figura, observaba detenidamente las acciones, dejo de observar y se dirigió a tres de los que la acompañaban.- ustedes acérquense sigilosamente por la izquierda, que no los descubran, y no hagan nada hasta que yo les ordene

-Si.- Contestaron en coro los tres hombres y se empezaron a mover ocultándose en las sombras de los edificios y automóviles.

-Y tu, prepárate que nosotros iremos por la derecha.- Se dirigió al cuarto hombre que estaba recostado en el suelo y con las manos en la nuca a manera de almohada

-Bien, pero no deberías haber mandado al nuevo con los otros dos, puede ser riesgoso.- El joven se incorporo posando su mirada azulada en los ojos de la chica.

-Bromeas???, más riesgo corre con nosotros, mas si tú vuelves a hacer tus locuras.- La chica miro severamente a Ranma

-Vamos, sabes que en esas ocasiones no he recibido ningún daño, además por eso me gusta que trabajemos solos, no se por que nos hicieron venir con mas personas esta vez, es peligroso para ellos.- Ranma vestía una camisa negra y unos jeans además de tenis.- pero en fin, Kentaro manda

-No hables tan confianzudamente de él, recuerda que es nuestro jefe.- Sakura saco su semiautomática SIG P225.- Espero que hayas traído tu arma, ya me canse de que la dejes olvidada a cada rato.

-Claro que la traigo!!!, sabia que esto no seria cualquier cosa.- Ranma saco su arma.- vamos, acabemos con esto, ya es muy tarde y quiero ir a cenar

Los dos se fueron acercando por el lado derecho de la bodega, pero a diferencia de sus compañeros que se iban ocultando entre las sombras y los objetos, ellos confiaban plenamente en sus habilidades, así que de rápidos movimientos y salto llegaron al costado derecho de la bodega sin causar la menos sospecha.

Sakura saco nuevamente los binoculares

-Bien, del otro lado ya están listos, solo hay que esperar el momento propicio.- Guardo los binoculares

-Ya esta, cierren todo y vamonos!!!.- El que parecía mandar al dar la orden hizo que todos los hombres de la bodega salieran.

-Bien, ya están todos, creo que es el momento.- Sakura iba a dar la señal a sus compañeros cuando con sorpresa vio que el miembro mas nuevo de su equipo, un chico en entrenamiento, se había tropezado y caído, quedando al descubierto.

-Quien esta ahí??.- uno de los hombres armados se acerco.- Llegas en mal momento.- y comenzó a disparar.

De rápidos movimientos sus compañeros lo cubrieron abriendo fuego, a lo que los maleantes respondieron poniendo en problemas a los tres hombres.

-Diablos, te dije que era mala idea que se separara de nosotros.- Ranma salio de su escondite al lado contrario al enfrentamiento y de rápidos disparos flanqueo a los agresores hiriendo a varios en la mano con que sostenían sus armas, pero como eran muchos rápidamente tuvo que volver a resguardarse.

-Tonto, era mejor que no supieran que estábamos acá, los hubiéramos sorprendido si los dos al mismo tiempo hubiéramos actuado.- Sakura se trataba de cubrir de la lluvia de plomo

-Tranquila, siempre es lo mismo, y siempre salimos adelante, bueno pero ahora me debes una cena, si hubieras seguido mi consejo esto seria mas fácil.- En medio del tiroteo Ranma le sonrió sarcásticamente a Sakura

-Tonto, esta bien, pero ya que estamos tratando estos asuntos en momentos como este, respóndeme ¿ Cuando conoceré a tus padres?.- Sakura parecía haber acertado con sus palabras.

-Otra vez con eso???.- Ranma se sentía algo incomodo con la pregunta.- Ya te dije que cuando sea buen momento te llevare, además ni se donde están, mi padre nunca me dijo donde vivíamos antes de salir de entrenamiento.

-Tan fácil que es ir a preguntar a ese Dojo Tendo que tanto citas.- Sakura se cubrió ya que la lluvia de plomo fue mas intensa por ese instante.- Pero eres tan cabeza dura que no quieres.

-Esta bien.- Ranma dio un suspiro de resignación.- Iremos, pero antes deberíamos acabar con esto.

-Bien.- Sakura asintió y los dos salieron disparando con mucha precisión.

El ataque tan certero hizo que los maleantes se fueran replegando contra la bodega, más de la mitad estaban heridos, y con el fuego cruzado con el que contribuyan los tres policías del lado contrario en pocos minutos los que quedaron en pie se rindieron. Fueron esposados y minutos después llegaron patrullas a llevarse a los sospechosos.

En una de las patrullas llego El Sr. Kentaro

-Bien, que paso aquí???.- Encendido un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar mientras esperaba las explicaciones

-Estaba todo muy bien, pero el novato cometió un error, afortunadamente todo salio bien.- Sakura mantenía una posición de firmes mientras explicaba lo ocurrido al jefe de la policía.

-Muy bien, ya se reviso el contenido del cargamento dentro de la bodega y se encontraron armas de alto calibre, pero nada de lo que esperabas Sakura.- El hombre miro con pena a Sakura.- lo siento, se que quieres pistas para atrapar a Lobo Rojo, pero se ha vuelto mas astuto, todos sus negocios están bien encubiertos, nunca logramos encontrarle conexión aunque sabemos que la existe, pero mejor váyanse a descansar.

Sakura hizo una mueca de enojo, pero se despidió y se resigno, Ranma iba detrás de ella hasta llegar a un auto que abordaron. Dentro de el auto…

-Vaya, ya llevamos casi un año desde que volvimos de Nara y aun no hemos avanzado para apresar a ese imbecil.- Ranma estaba un poco fastidiado, quería demasiado a Sakura, pero a pesar de que su vida no era nada tranquila ni monótona ya se estaba cansando de ser policía, a veces las políticas de la corporación eran tan rígidas que se sentía atrapado.- Si esto sigue así creo que lo mejor seria buscarlo por nuestra cuenta, con las misiones que nos han dado no hemos avanzado nada.

Sakura conducía sin responder y sin hacer ruido, ranma pensó que ante sus comentarios se había enojado.

-Te enojaste??? Perdóname, tal vez perdí un poco la calma, pero es que esto es algo desesperante.- Ranma trataba de ser conciliador, sabia que había abierto la boca de mas.

-La verdad no, ya había pensado en eso antes, pero me agrada mi trabajo, además si estoy seria es por que pienso en lo que hablamos.- Sakura volteo y vio fijamente a Ranma.- mañana nos tomaremos el día libre he iremos en busca de tus padres, deben estar preocupados por ti y además creo que yo debería conocerlos.

-Que remedio, lo prometí y no acostumbro romper mis promesas, pero que conste que no es seguro que preguntando en el Dojo Tendo sepamos su paradero.- Ranma cruzo los brazos.

-No importa, me conformo con que intentes encontrarlos.- Sakura sonrió de satisfacción al haber convencido a Ranma.

Y en Bunkyo…

-Bienvenidos señores.- Un hombre de la servidumbre recibía los abrigos del joven matrimonio.

-Gracias, por favor cierren bien la casa, ya se pueden retirar a descansar.- Kouta daba las ultimas instrucciones a sus empleados.

Momentos después Akane y Kouta ya estaban en su habitación

-Fue una boda hermosa.- comentaba Akane mientras salía de la sala de baño.- Kasumi se veía mas hermosa que nunca

-Si, además el doctor Tofú se veía muy contento.- Respondía Kouta mientras leía un libro ya recostado en la cama.- pero no entendí la razón de regresarnos tan pronto, la fiesta aun seguía.

-Si, lo se, disfruto mucho convivir con todos mis amigos de cuando vivía en Nerima, y de mi familia mas que nada, pero mañana regresa tu tío.- volteo a ver a Kouta directamente.- ¿no crees que es muy raro lo de tantos viajes que han hecho?

-Si, pero siempre pone el negocio de la empresa como excusa.- Kouta adopto un gesto de preocupación y nostalgia.- Lo lamento mucho por que así no hemos podido encontrar pruebas de sus delitos.

-Tranquilo.- Akane se recostó a su lado y lo abrazo.- se que pronto dará un paso en falso y obtendrás las pruebas para que pague sus crímenes, ahora hay que dormir, por que mañana quiero que me lleves al orfanato, les llevare algunos regalos.

-Me parece bien¿tu crees que a tu hermana y al doctor Tofú les haya agradado nuestro regalo de bodas?.- Kouta abrazaba a Akane

-Jajaja, bromeas, verdad?.- Akane estaba muy divertida con el comentario de su marido.- Pues si el crucero por Europa no es un buen regalo no se que mas podría serlo, mejor descansemos, aunque estoy seguro que ellos celebraran hasta el amanecer, siempre hacen así sus fiestas.

-En serio??, pues yo pensé que como Kasumi y el Dr, ya se habían ido a prepararse para la luna de miel en el crucero todos se irían.- Decía Kouta con aire de ingenuidad.

-No, ellos seguirán y seguro papa y tío Genma seguirán tomando sake junto al maestro y muchas otras personas.-Rápidamente vinieron a la mente de Akane imágenes de su casa y de todo mundo dormido como fuere.- No importa, ahora descansemos.

Apagaron la lámpara de la cómoda y cerraron los ojos…

Un nuevo día comenzaba, hacia un día despejado y con un ambiente muy fresco…

En Minato una pareja se despertaba…

-UAAAA.- Ranma bostezaba para tratar de quitarse la pereza y despertar completamente, en el mismo futón en que el estaba se encontraba sakura abrazado de el, al haber poco espacio en el departamento dormían juntos y lo mas que tenían era un futón.- despierta dormilona, que es hora de preparar el desayuno.

La chica abrió un ojo, y con renuencia el otro.

-Si claro, si no fuera por tu estomago seguro que no despertabas hasta dentro de una semana.- Sakura se incorporo un poco y se tallo los ojos, vete a bañar cuando salgas estará el desayuno.

-Una vez desayunaron y se bañaron, recogieron su futón y salieron de el departamento, que dicho sea de paso ya estaba mas ordenado de cuando Ranma llego, por lo menos se veía algo mas limpio.

Sakura iba con un vestido completo negro con una falda corta hasta medio muslo con blusa de manga larga ligera, cabello recogido con una cinta y unas sandalias ligeras.

Ranma vestía con su ropa china que tanto tiempo había dejado de usar, su camisa blanca y su pantalón negro con zapatillas de pelea.

-Sabias que te ves muy bien con eso puesto???.- Sakura se acerco a Ranma y le dio un beso apasionado.

-A si?.- Ranma abrazo a Sakura por la cintura.- Si no mal recuerdo tu fuiste quien me compro ropa, decías que necesitaba mas.

-Bueno, para un policía es muy llamativo llevar ropa china, además el que me gusta que la uses de vez en cuando no significa que parezcas retrato todos los días de tu vida.- se soltó del abrazo y se dirigió a la calle.- vamos, que si seguimos así entraremos de nuevo al departamento y no haremos nada, como otras veces a pasado.- le guiño el ojo

-Si, es posible, bueno en marcha, ya que no quieres usar el auto iremos en tren.- Ranma siguió a Sakura y se encaminaron a la estación del tren…

En Itabashi…

Una pareja llamaba a la puerta

-Que tal Megumi, venimos de visita.- saludaba Akane junto a Kouta

-Bienvenidos, que bueno que vinieron, a los niños les gusta mucho que nos visiten.- Les dio paso y los condujo hasta el jardín.- Es hora del descanso así que todos están aquí.

Inmediatamente los niños al percatarse de la presencia de la pareja corrieron así ellos.

Yumi corrió directamente hacia Kouta, y mientras el se iba a jugar con los niños Akane se sentó a platicar con Megumi como era ya una costumbre.

-Me encanta venir, el convivir con los niños es muy agradable, me hace sentir que hago algo de provecho con mi tiempo.- Akane tomaba té que le había ofrecido Megumi

-Pero tengo entendido que usted participa en varias sociedades de señoras que abogan para causas sociales, o me equivoco?.- Megumi estaba muy al día de la familia Adashi.

-Pues si pero….- Akane hizo una mueca de dolor.- la verdad es que me ha costado mucho estar entre esa gente, son personas falsas que para guardar las apariencias hacen ese tipo de organizaciones, donde lo mas importante es gastar en fiestas y reuniones que lo que se dona realmente a las instituciones, me molesta ver que realmente no hay un interés verdadero por los mas necesitados.

-Ya veo, por eso yo prefiero una vida entre los niños.- Megumi llamo la atención de Akane con sus palabras.- los niños son sinceros y no tienen falsedad en su corazón¿no lo cree así?

-Es verdad.- EL rostro de Akane mostró una hermosa sonrisa.- por eso seguiré viniendo y ayudando a la gente, y sobre todo a los niños, a, y por cierto, ya te había dicho que no me hables de "tú", Megumi

-Es verdad, discúlpeme… digo, disculpa Akane.- A Megumi le costaba trabajo tutear a la mujer del hombre que se podría decir era su Jefe, o por lo menos la persona responsable de sus trabajo.

-Bien, Megumi, ahora quisiera hablarte de lo que quiero hacer para mejorar más el orfanato, a ver que opinas…

La plática siguió durante varias horas mientras Kouta disfrutaba su día libre con los niños.

Nerima tenia un viejo visitante, uno que le había hecho dejar de ser un lugar tranquilo, aunque mas interesante…

-Y donde esta ese dojo???.- Sakura estaba muy entusiasmada, el conocer mas de lo que fue la vida de Ranma le agradaba, pero sobre todo el poder verlo y no solo oírlo de él.- Dime, entre mas pronto mejor

-Espera un poco, no hay prisa, además quisiera visitar a alguien antes.- Ranma tomo a Sakura de la mano y giro en una calle.

-A si?. Y a quien??.- La ojiazul hizo una mueca de desagrado, todo parecía indicar que Ranma estaba dando vueltas al asunto para no llevarla al Dojo Tendo.- Ranma no trataras de evitar ir al dojo?, por que de ser así te pesara.

-Tranquila, iremos pero primero quiero ir a ver a alguien de gran confianza.- Ranma caminaba a paso seguro, hasta llegar al lugar que buscaba.- Aquí es, el consultorio del Dr. Tofú

El consultorio estaba mejor que cuando Ranma dejo Nerima, Tenia mejores muebles, por lo menos los que se alcanzaban a ver desde la puerta de cristal ya que estaba cerrado

-Que raro, pensé que el Dr. estaría aquí.- El doctor era la persona que tenia la confianza de Ranma por obvias razones.- quería que me informara de lo que a pasado para no llegar a ciegas al dojo.

-Así que era eso.- Sakura se relajo.- entiendo, según me has dicho el doctor Tofú es de mucha confianza, me hubiera gustado conocerlo, pero ya que no esta aquí, no nos queda de otra mas que ir directo al dojo

-Tienes razón, pues vayamos.- Ranma tomo la mano de sakura y caminaron juntos algunas calles

En breve llegaron ante las puertas del Dojo Tendo, todo se notaba igual que cuando se fue, pero parecía algo desordenado, o eso se veía desde afuera hacia el interior.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí, creo que debemos entrar.- Ranma suspiro profundamente y de la mano de Sakura atravesó la puerta principal hasta quedar en frente de la puerta de la casa.- Hola¿ahí alguien en casa?

-Parece que no hay nadie.- Sakura se quito las sandalias, seguido de Ranma, y dio unos pasos al interior.- podemos entrar???

-No se, no estoy seguro.- Ranma se mostraba renuente a entrar a el lugar que le mostró la felicidad, y después, en ese mismo lugar, le fue arrebatada con increíble facilidad.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo.- Sakura comprendía lo difícil que era para Ranma regresar a ese lugar, pero sabia que si no lo ayudaba a superarlo no podrían ser felices plenamente, tomo su mano y en ese momento…

-Bienvenidos, disculpen la tardanza, es que ayer estuvimos ocupados y… .- Una señora de cabellera castaña salía a recibirlos, esa persona era nada menos que Nodoka, la madre de Ranma…

Ranma se quedo frió inmediatamente, Sakura no sabia que pasaba, la mujer parecía haber quedado sorprendida,…

-//no puede ser, este muchacho, se que es el, es él//.- Los ojos de la mujer se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas

-//Mamá, no puede ser, esta aquí, es ella, por fin puede verme como soy//.- Ranma soltó la mano de Sakura lentamente y dio un paso al frente, con mucha calma

-Ranma, eres Ranma¿verdad?.- La mujer por fin pudo hablar, y se acerco hasta estar frente a su hijo.- Lo puedo ver en tu rostro

-Ma… Mamá, si mamá, soy yo.- Ranma no pudo aguantar mas, su primer acto fue abrazar a su madre

-Ranma, ella es tu madre?.- Sakura no quería romper el momento, pero no podía pasar desapercibida.

-Si.- Ranma deshizo el abrazo y volteo hacia ella.- así es, ella es mi madre.- luego volteo a su madre.- Mamá, ella es Sakura, ahora ella es la mujer de mi vida.

Todo pareció pasar en un momento, Inmediatamente fueron a la mesa, donde estaba el resto de la familia, o por lo menos, lo que ahora conformaba la familia que vivía en esa casa de los Tendo, Soun Tendo, Nabiki, Nodoka, Genma, Ryoga y El maestro Hapossai.

Lo primero que sorprendió a Ranma era el hecho de que Kasumi se hubiera casado con el Dr. Tofú solo un día antes, eso explicaba la ausencia del Dr. en su consultorio, luego se entero de todo lo que había ocurrido desde su partida, lo que sus viejos amigos, mas bien prometidas y enemigos, habían hecho, y le alegro saber que cada cual había logrado una estabilidad, como fue que sus padres regresaron al Dojo Tendo, y por ultimo de Akane, este tema le dolía a Ranma aun demasiado, pero teniendo ahora a Sakura a su lado le parecía que ese dolor podía desaparecer, y así poder sentirse bien por Akane.

-Ya veo, así que todo eso a ocurrido.- Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Ranma.- me alegra saber que las cosas estén bien por acá.

-Bueno Ranma, y ahora nos contaras que has hecho tu.- Nabiki estaba impaciente por saber que era de la vida de Ranma.

-Si, y explicar la compañía de la hermosa señorita que te acompaña.- Ryoga, a pesar de todo, estaba entusiasta de ver a su viejo rival, y partiendo de que se sentía mal por como había partido de Nerima quería saber que había sido de él.

-Bueno, pues pasaron muchas cosas.- Ranma cruzo los brazos y pensó lo que debía decir.- //Debo tener cuidado de no mencionar nada de lo que busca Sakura, o podrían preocuparse de mas//.- Volteo a ver a Sakura y ella comprendió por la mirada lo que Ranma tenia en mente.

-Creo que lo primero es presentarme.- Sakura se adelanto.- Mi nombre es Sakura Tashibara, y a menos que Ranma opine lo contrario, soy su novia.

Rápidamente relato lo sucedido en el momento que se encontraron, siempre evitando la persona a la que Sakura buscaba, Ranma contó como encontró a Sakura, su entrenamiento con ella, sus días en Nara, y por ultimo sus últimos acontecimientos como Agente de la Policía de Tokio…

-Y vivimos en un departamento en Minato.- Ranma acababa de relatar los últimos detalles.- y pues creo que es todo.

-Vaya Ranma, no has perdido el tiempo, te fuiste sin escoger a ninguna prometida y regresas con la noticia de que ya vives con una mujer.- El comentario de Nabiki parecía ser incisivo, pero realmente se notaba que esta feliz del regreso de Ranma.

-Me alegra que estés aquí hijo.- Nodoka servia el té.- y me alegra conocer a la chica que vive contigo

-Gracias, a mi también me alegra a ver venido, si no fuera por ella, no estaría aquí.- Ranma le dedico una mirada llena de amor a Sakura

-Bueno, a mi me parece que todo esta muy bien, pero no es algo peligroso el trabajo de policía?.- Nodoka parecía no muy satisfecha con la profesión de su hijo.

-Mamá, soy un experto en artes marciales, es muy fácil para mi..- Ranma no quería preocupar a su familia, pero sabía que el peligro que tal vez en un futuro correría seria mucho peor.

-Mucho, mas por que Ranma es un atrabancado, que no piensa en lo que hace.- Ranma se quedo frío con los comentarios de Sakura mientras los presentes reían a carcajadas.

-Si, jaja, lo recuerdo, siempre fue así.- Ryoga a penas podía contener la risa mientras hablaba, mientras los demás no podían dejar de reír, incluso nodoka soltaba una risa sincera.

En ese momento Ranma se percato de un movimiento, molesto en recuerdo, pero que le causaba satisfacción a que se volviera a repetir, Sakura tan bien se percato y de un rápido movimiento dio una patada al pequeño viejito que intentaba abrazarla de frente.

-Gusto en conocerlo maestro Hapossai.- Sakura tomaba de el cuello del traje al viejo maestro

-Ohh! Pero me conoces, entonces déjame abrazarte para darte la bienvenida.- El maestro se esforzaba por acercarse mas a la rubia

-Si, se mas de lo que usted cree así que mejor no se me acerque mucho.- Todos reían por la ocurrencia.

La plática se extendió hasta la hora de la comida, en que entre bromas y viejas anécdotas terminaron lo preparado por Nodoka…

- Bien Ranma¿y seguirás en forma?.- Ranma inmediatamente dirigió una mirada desafiante a Ryoga que sonreía burlonamente.- Digo, ya hace tanto que dejaste de practicar seriamente.

-No te apresures, sigo siendo tan bueno como antes, incluso mucho mejor.- Ranma cambio su expresión y cambio su tono a uno burlesco.- no creas que por que has entrenado con el viejo pervertido puedes superarme.

-Enserio??.- Ryoga se levanto junto con ranma.- entonces demuéstramelo, tengamos un combate de practica.

-Hum, si eso quieres pues eso tendrás.- Ranma y Ryoga saltaron al jardín donde tantas cosas pasaron en el pasado.

Sakura se sintió un poco nerviosa, no sabia si eso era correcto, pero Nabiki le puso la mano en un hombro

-Tranquila, esto solo quiere decir que los viejos tiempos regresan, se pondrá interesante, solo disfruta la pelea.- las dos se sentaron y pusieron su atención en los jóvenes.

-Estas listo Ranma???

-Para una pelea siempre…

FIN CAPITULO 8

**Como prometi aqui esta otro de los capitulos que ya tenia escrito, aun falta uno mas que ya tenia escrito, aun lo leo y me gusta la idea, simplemente creo que pude haberla desarrollado mejor, sin embargo no cambiare nada, el 10 ya lo tengo medio escrito, en este momento estoy terminandolo, puliendolo por decir asi, pero el nueve esta listo y en un par de dias lo subire, espero que les sigua agradando, creo que a partir del 11 o tal vez del 10 se notara que por lo menos, he mejorado un poco en llevar las cosas como yo quiero, pero tal vez sea imperseptible para los demas menos para mi, por lo mientras me despido.**

**Goshujin Sama**


	9. Encuentros Predestinados

**Bueno, pues aqui el ultimo capitulo completo que tengo ya escrito, espero les guste, a la proxima sera nuevo 100**

**NUEVOS SENDEROS**

**Por Goshujin Sama **

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto los que son de mi propia invención, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento.

flash back

//……// pensamientos

_**Capitulo 9: Encuentro Predestinado**_

-AHHHHHH….

Dos puños impactaban en distintas direcciones y acertaban en el rostro contrario y se separaban rápidamente tomando distancia entre ellos.

Hace un par de minutos Ryoga y Ranma comenzaron una pequeña batalla, en la que se notaba la falta de costumbre de Ranma y el gran avance de Ryoga, ahora era más rápido y fuerte.

-//maldición, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé, es tan rápido que ni el truco de las castañas calientes me ayuda a acertarle un golpe directo y fuerte, sin duda el viejo lo ah entrenado muy bien, y al contrario, yo no he tenido un entrenamiento en forma desde hace mucho, aun así tampoco quiere decir que mi nivel haya empeorado//.- limpio el sudor de su frente.- vaya, has mejorado un poco Ryoga, pero aun no lo suficiente.

-Y tu no has empeorado… mucho.- Los dos volvieron al ataque intercambiando golpes rápidos.

Los presentes observaban detenidamente, aunque no extrañados como Sakura, que no espero ver una pelea de ese modo.

-//Son increíbles, sabía que Ranma era bueno, pero no sabia que podía pelear de ese modo//.- la reacción de asombro de la chica no paso desapercibida para la persona mas perspicaz de la casa

Y aun falta Mouse.- Este comentario atrajo la atención de Sakura quien fijo su vista en Nabiki.- yo creo que Ranma te ha de haber comentado que la mayoría de sus conocidos son artistas marciales, pues Mouse es uno de ellos, y aunque antes no era muy bueno, ahora que la abuela de shampoo lo ha entrenado es del mismo nivel que Ryoga, el único que parece no haber progresado mucho es Ranma.

-Si, creo que es mi culpa.- Sakura inclino su cabeza.- desde que lo conocí parece que ya no es el mismo que cuando vivía aquí.

-Pero en cambio, ahora se ve más feliz que cuando estaba aquí.- Nabiki le guiño el ojo cosa que hizo sentirse mejor a Sakura y las dos prestaron atención al pequeño combate.

Ranma se lanzo al ataque nuevamente, pero esta vez antes de soltar el golpe se deslizo por el suelo, esto no se lo espero Ryoga y desde abajo lo golpeo con la pierna en el mentón, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo, rápidamente trato de asentarle un golpe en el estomago antes de que se recuperara, pero en el momento de golpearlo Ryoga reacciono y con las dos manos juntas le dio un golpe en la espalda a Ranma quien cayo pesadamente al suelo, mientras Ryoga, expulsado por la fuerza del golpe en pleno aire salio a incrustarse en el muro que delimita el jardín con la calle.

-Vaya, si algo no a perdido Ranma es su creatividad, pero aunque no ha bajado su nivel tampoco ha mejorado mucho que digamos.- El maestro fumaba su pipa.- y como es un combate de reencuentro sugiero que lo dejen así, no tiene caso usar ninguna de las técnicas que ya conocemos, sobre todo por que no es el lugar a apropiado.

-El maestro tiene razón.- Ryoga se levanto de entre los pequeños escombros del muro.- además no quiero abusar de ti.

-No en hagas reír.- Ranma también se incorporo, sin demostrar mayor daño.- aun sin haber mejorado puedo ganarle a cualquiera que me rete.

-No estaría tan seguro, Mouse también ha mejorado mucho, viene regularmente en las tardes a que practiquemos, la abuela lo entreno por que al parecer no tenia nada mejor que hacer, pero es tan bueno que no lo reconocerías, a veces nos metemos tanto en los entrenamientos que estamos toda la noche hasta el amanecer.- Ranma se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, el ya no era como antes, ya no tenia la obsesión de ser el mejor.

-Otro día me gustaría que vinieras y tendríamos un buen entrenamiento.-Las palabras de Ryoga sacaron de sus pensamientos a Ranma.- además Mouse y yo tenemos un pequeño resentimiento de cómo nos despediste al irte de Nerima

-Es verdad, creo que les debo una disculpa a todos.- Ranma se sobaba la nuca y bajo la mirada.- creo que no debí desquitar mi coraje y frustración con ustedes, estaba muy dolido por perder a Akane…

Ranma,….- Ryoga sintió estar ante otro Ranma que el que conoció.- //nunca pensé que reconocería que estaba dolido por perder a Akane//

En la salida del aeropuerto un elegante auto recogía a dos sombríos pasajeros…

-Bien, espero que haya buenas noticias.- Satoshi acababa de regresar del ultimo viaje de la temporada, continuaba realizando ilícitos encubriéndolos con los negocios de las empresas Adashi.- cuando me fui las cosas no estaban muy bien, espero que hayan solucionado algo.

Los sujetos que iban en la parte delantera del automóvil se limitaron a guardar silencio

-Que ha pasado???.- Satoshi había dejado descuidados sus delitos en Tokio.- otra vez ella?

-Si, ella y su compañero, en todos los movimientos que hacemos siempre nos pisan los talones, esta vez fue un cargamento en la bodega de Koto, ninguno de los que mandamos pudo escapar, pero como siempre no pueden probar que usted tiene que ver, así nunca sabrán su verdadera identidad.- El silencio invadió el interior del auto.

-Idiotas.- las palabras de Satoshi hicieron que se les helara la sangre a Sato y Koji.- Creo que ya es hora de hacerle una visita. Ya la investigaron como les ordene, cierto?

-Claro jefe.- Koji le dio un fólder.- Aquí esta todo lo que pudimos investigar, y hay uno de los nuestros vigilando sus movimientos las 24 horas del día.

Veamos.-Satoshi hojeo los papeles y algo lo sorprendió un poco.- Así que ese tal Saotome antes vivía en la casa de la que ahora es la esposa del idiota de mi sobrino, que pequeño es el mundo, creo que ha llegado el momento de darles una lección a esa chica entrometida y a mi sobrino de paso, ya me han fastidiado por mucho tiempo.

-Por fin les haremos esa visita que tanto he esperado??.- el joven rubio al lado de Satoshi por fin dejaba oír su helada voz.

-Así es, visitaremos a tu "amiga" Sakura, espero que estés preparado.- El rubio ya no contesto nada…

La tarde caía en Nerima, en un pequeño local acababa el día de labores

-Vaya, hoy fue un día muy productivo y pesado, le di el día libre a el señor Saotome, pero será el ultimo.- Ukyo acomodaba las sillas de su local.- Quien diría que su esposa lo obligaría a trabajar???

El año le había sentado muy bien a Ukyo, se veía muy hermosa y alegre, después de la partida de Ranma solo el trabajo la distraía, y había hecho de su negocio uno de los mas prósperos junto al de Neko Haten, y además había hecho una relación mas estrecha con Ryoga, regularmente lo iba a visitar al dojo y de vez en cuando salían a pasear a algún lugar.

La puerta corrediza se abrió…

-Lo siento ya hemos cerrado, vuelva mañana por favor.- Ukyo ni siquiera volteo a la entrada, seguía acomodando las sillas de su negocio.

-Vamos, no queremos morir de envenenamiento.- Una preciosa mujer de pelo púrpura estaba en la puerta junto a un joven de lentes y pelo largo.

-Vaya, pero si son ustedes, también terminaron temprano??.- Ukyo les ofreció asiento.- es buena temporada no lo creen???

-Si, muy buena, espero que siga así, es agradable tener algo de tiempo libre.- Mouse limpiaba sus gafas con un pañuelo.- y tu ayudante?

-El sr. Saotome?, le di el día libre, después de la fiesta de ayer, prefiero que descanse un día.- Entonces Ukyo noto el paquete que llevaban sus amigos.- y eso?, van a alguna parte

-Vaya, por fin te das cuenta.- Shampoo se puso de pie rápidamente.- vamos a el dojo Tendo, vienes???, quería llevarles un poco de ramen, además Mouse va a practicar con Ryoga como de costumbre.

-Me agrada la idea, vamos, solo denme un minuto, preparare unos otomayakis.- Rápidamente saco sus palas y comenzó a cocinar.

Nuevamente la puerta del negocio fue corrida

-Lo siento, ya hemos cerrado vuelva mañana por favor.- Las miradas se dirigieron a la puerta

-Lo siento, pero no venimos a comer.- Akane entraba al negocio junto a Kouta.- Venimos de visita, pero creo que ya tienes

-Akane, justo ahora mismo pensábamos ir a el Dojo.- La chica hizo una pequeña reverencia.- Buenas tardes señor Adashi

- Hola, no es necesario que me traten con tanta cortesía.- una pequeña gota salio de su nuca.- son amigos de Akane y es como si fueran míos.

-Bueno, entonces me alegro Kouta, entonces que dicen?, nos acompañan?.- Ukyo termino de acomodar lo recién preparado.

-Claro, compramos un pastel y veníamos a invitarlos a tomar el te en casa de papa, pero ya nos ahorraron un viaje al Neko Haten, nos vamos?.- Akane noto algo.- La abuela no vino??

-No, prefería irse a descansar.- Todos salieron del negocio.- Pero es mejor que nos vayamos de una vez.

-Bien, suban por favor.- Un auto los esperaba a un lado.

Los tres chicos se sintieron un poco fuera de lugar pero subieron un poco apenados…

-…Así que estas trabajando papá.- Ranma no podía aguantar la risa que le daba imaginarse a su padre trabajando.- Por fin te haces responsable viejo

-Yo pienso que no es necesario, con que me hagan compañía en la casa y con tu madre ayudando en la cocina en la ausencia de Kasumi es mas que suficiente.- Soun trataba de defender un poco a su amigo

-De ninguna manera, es necesario que trabaje.- Nodoka mostró un poco el filo de su katana, no había perdido esa amenazadora costumbre que hacia que Genma sudara frió.

-Que hermosa katana.- Sakura no pudo evitar mostrar interés.- me la podría permitir un momento.

-Claro querida.- Nodoka le paso el arma a Sakura

-Es preciosa, y tiene un buen filo.- Sakura salto al jardín y sacudió la Katana un par de veces.

-Te gusta?.- Nodoka veía con agrado a la chica

-Si, es muy bonita, se parece a tsubame, la herencia de mi padre.- La ojiazul no podía despegar los ojos del filo

-Que coincidencia, esa katana es la herencia de mi familia.- El comentario sorprendió a Ranma y Sakura.- de hecho me gustaría regalártela, eres una experta en su uso, y se debe mantener en la familia

Ranma entendió el comentario y solo se limito a sonreír.

-Gracias, señora.- Sakura se sentó a un lado de Nodoka y le dio un pequeño abrazo.- la cuidare como un tesoro, igual que a Ranma

-Pero me gustaría ver que puedes hacer con ella, podrías mostrarme??.

-Claro, seria un placer, Ranma, necesito algo para "demostrar".- Sakura se levanto nuevamente

-Esto esta bien, será suficiente.- Ranma mostró una moneda.- lista???

-Si, hazlo.- Se puso en posición

El siguiente movimiento dejo perplejos a los presentes, Ranma lanzo la moneda al aire, Sakura coloco la espada desenfundada a la altura de su frente en forma horizontal, luego soltó lo que pareció ser un corte en la misma dirección horizontal.

-¡Tsubame-Gaeshi!.- La moneda cayo frente a Sakura sin aparentar daño alguno hasta que toco el suelo, entonces mostró el efecto del corte, la moneda había sido cortada lateralmente dejando dos rodajas, pero después cada rodaja se partió a la mitad, demostrando el doble corte a una extraordinaria velocidad que Sakura era capaz de realizar.

-Increíble.- Los presentes se quedaron impresionados con el movimiento, hasta el maestreo mostró sorpresa, había sido un corte preciso aun en movimiento.

-Que bien, eres increíble, se que la espada estará en buenas manos, yo nunca pude llegar a ser mas que lo básico, pero se que contigo estará en buenas manos.- Nodoka estaba muy emocionada, Ranma no podía estar mas contento, las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que jamás pudo pensar.

Entonces se escucharon ruidos en la entrada

-Creo que tenemos visitas, voy a ver quien es.- Rápidamente Nabiki fue a ver de quien se trataba, pero antes de que llegara a la entrada las visitas ya estaban donde los demás.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, el grupo encabezado por Akane y Kouta estaban frente a Ranma y Sakura, todos se quedaron helados, era algo que no se esperaban, Ranma se quedo inmóvil y sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba, akane no estaba menos confundida, mientras los únicos que no entendían lo que pasaba era Sakura y Kouta.

-//Que es esto?, nunca espere verla aquí//.- Solo atinaba a tratar de hablar algunas palabras pero no podía emitir sonido alguno

-//Ranma¿Qué hace el aquí?//.- Akane no podía ni dar un paso mas por la impresión.

-Buenas tardes, veníamos a ver como estaban, y traíamos un pastel y trajimos a Ukyo, Shampoo y Mouse, aunque no sabíamos que tendrían visitas.- Kouta se acerco a Ranma y Sakura.- Que tal? Mi nombre es Kouta Adashi

-Hola, Mi nombre es Sakura Tashibara.-Sakura inmediatamente intuyo lo que pasaba cuando escucho el nombre del muchacho.- //ella debe ser Akane, por eso Ranma se quedo de ese modo, pero eso me hace sentir incomoda//.

-RANMA!!!.- Ukyo y Shampoo no pudieron evitar la sorpresa

-//Ranma?, el es ranma?, pero que hace aquí??.-Ahora Kouta estaba confundido, no sabía como reaccionar ahora.

Por fin, dentro de toda la confusión…

-Hola, Ukyo, Shampoo, Akane, y supongo que tu debes ser Kouta Adashi.- Ranma se levanto y le tendió la mano a Kouta, toda la familia se sorprendió ante la reacción de Ranma, el Ranma que dejo Nerima hubiera actuado de manera muy diferente.- Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome.

-Mu… Mucho gusto, en efecto soy Kouta Adashi.- Kouta se asombro, no parecía el Ranma Saotome que Akane le había dado a conocer en sus relatos.

-Akane, luces muy bien, tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos.-La palabras de Ranma eran masticadas, aun con la determinación que puso le costaba trabajo expresarse, pero Sakura estaba muy feliz, por lo menos se había decidido a dar el primer paso.

-Si, hace mucho que no nos veíamos.- Akane se sintió confusa, un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadía, pero no era el único, también de alegría al ver que Ranma estaba bien y había crecido como persona, que había cambiado para bien, o eso parecía.

-Hija, que bueno que viene, pensé que después de la visita de ayer no vendrían en algún tiempo.- Soun les ofreció asiento a los recién llegados.

-Hay, papa, parece que viniéramos cada año.- Los recién llegados tomaron asiento, aunque ciertamente estaban muy confundidos, los sentimientos eran encontrados en cada uno de los presentes.

-Hola, tu nombre es sakura verdad???.- Akane no podía quedarse con la duda, Ranma había mostrado determinación y ella no quería quedarse atrás.- Eres amiga de Ranma???

-Trabajamos juntos, pero además vivimos juntos.- La respuesta de Sakura causo impresión entre los recién llegados, no eran algo que esperaran.

-//esto no me esta gustando mucho, si Ukyo y Shampoo no se a cansado de mi esto se va aponer feo//.- Ranma aclaro un poco la garganta y comenzó.- Bueno, creo que contra lo que he hecho en este tiempo una vez mas no será problema…

Así comenzó nuevamente el relato de lo que Ranma había hecho, con los detalles con que lo contó la primera vez.

En un despacho muy elegante se escucho el timbre del teléfono

-Los detalles.- Koji levantaba el auricular.-_salieron desde la mañana, pero no han regresado, sin embargo he investigado y parece que el día de mañana el sujeto tendrá que hacer papeleo en la agencia de policía y la chica no tendrá nada, parece que no trabaja si no es con él_.- esta bien, cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal infórmanos de inmediato.

-Cual es la situación??.- Satoshi sentado en su sillón que daba hacia un ventanal donde se veía el son ocultarse jugaba con un abrecartas.

-Al parecer mañana podremos hacer la visita que quería jefe.- El sujeto colgó el auricular.- al parecer ella estará todo el día, el sujeto saldrá, pero seguro que regresa antes de que anochezca

-Muy bien, en ese caso, por fin veré el rojo de su sangre, tanto se a metido en mi camino que merece mas que un escarmiento, mañana será el día.- Lanzo el abrecartas hacia el escritorio donde se quedo incrustado cerca del teléfono, Koji y Sato se sobresaltaron.- Preparen todo, esta vez cualquier falla será castigada con la muerte…

-…y así hemos estado en los últimos meses, hemos estado ocupados y pues apenas me convenció Sakura de venir a preguntar por mi madre y papá.- Nuevamente Ranma terminaba de contar la situación actual de su vida.

Mientras escuchaban lo que relataba los demás tomaban el te, comían del pastel que llevaron Akane y Kouta comían de lo que llevaron los otros tres visitantes. De vez en cuando las miradas de Akane y Ranma se cruzaban, pero al pasar del tiempo la incomodidad que les causaba estos eventos se iba aminorando. El ambiente se volvió a estabilizar y todos convivían normalmente, o lo mas normal que se pude pedir después de un día de tantas sorpresas para los habitantes del dojo Tendo e incluso sus visitantes.

-Y como es la vida de rico???.- La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a todos, Ranma miraba a Akane con una pequeña risa.

-Pues no tan fácil como te has de imaginar, baka.- Akane no pareció darle mucha importancia.- y que tal tu?? Antes eras un haragán y ahora ya trabajas en algo que te absorbe mucho tiempo, puedes con eso?

-Claro, soy el mejor miembro del cuartel.- Un codazo en un costado lo hizo rectificar.- Bueno, uno de los mejores, junto con Sakura somos la mejor pareja.

-Hace mucho que quería conocerte, no sabía que nos encontraríamos tan casualmente, Akane me hablo de ti, aunque eres un poco diferente a como eres en persona.- Ranma escucho atentamente las palabras de Kouta, los demás presentes sabían que el Ranma que veían.

-Si lo te haya dicho tiene que ser verdad, aunque al igual que ella yo ya no soy el mismo, o eso creo, no se que tanto he cambiado.- Su mirada se poso en la de Sakura

-Si has cambiado.- Luego miro a los presentes.- no se como es que era cuando vivía aquí, pero cuando yo me encontré con el era diferente a como es ahora, tal vez a aprendido a vivir de una forma diferente, aunque también puede ser que solo le haya sido perjudicial.

-Claro que no.- Akane interrumpió inmediatamente a Sakura.- de hecho, es alguien mejor, lo se por que… bueno, por que estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo.

-Si tú lo dices entonces, como dije antes, debe ser verdad.- El chico de trenza puso su brazo en la mesa y en ella apoyo su brazo.- aunque también pensabas que cocinabas bien, o que tenias buen carácter, no siempre tenias la razón, así que empiezo a dudar.

-Creo que me adelante.- Una vena se hincho en la frente de Akane.- aun tienes eso que te caracteriza, el hecho de poder hacerme irritar tan fácilmente.- Rápidamente lanzo el vaso de té que sostenía

-Estuvo cerca.- Ranma logro cogerlo en el aire entes de que lo golpeara.

-Me trae nostalgia, ahora que debería seguir???.- Unas risas disimuladas se escucharon

-Creo que yo, diría: deja a mi Ranma.- Ukyo se hizo del brazo de Ranma de una manera muy burlesca

-Entonces yo diría No toques a mi Airen.- Shampoo también se lanzo a la farsa.

-Aquí entramos nosotros Ryoga, seria, Ranma, pagaras por querer quitarme a Shampoo y tú dirías: Pagaras por serle infiel a Akane.- Ryoga solo asintió a los comentarios de Mouse

-Si, eso es a lo que me refería.- Nabiki cerro los comentarios y una risa comunal siguió de el.

-La verdad.- Todos pusieron atención a Ranma.- Tenia muchas dudas sobre volver, pero ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho antes, la manera en que me fui no fue la mejor, pero al parecer no nos ha hecho daño a ninguno, como nos lo habría hecho el que hubiéramos seguido igual, aunque realmente no lo se, y no tiene caso pensar en ello, pero si se que me alegro de que todos estén bien.

-Y yo le agradezco a este cabeza hueca que me haya traído, quería conocer el lugar, y la gente con que solía juntarse.- Sakura tomo de la mano a Ranma y la apretó lo que causo que Ranma le respondiera con una sonrisa.- de alguna forma siento que esto es algo que me hacia falta.

-En cierta forma, yo también quería verte, no por que te conociera, sino por que esperaba algo bueno en la vida de Ranma, y eso eres tú.- Akane tenía esa inquietud desde que dejara Nerima y viera por última vez a Ranma.- Así estoy tranquila, se que esta con alguien capaz de ayudar a este Baka.

-Igual, que bueno que la persona con quien estas sea una buena persona, no pudo estar con alguien mejor según se.- Kouta se sintió mas tranquilo, aunque no era algo que necesitara superficialmente en el interior el comentario de Ranma lo tranquilizaba.- aunque si quieres un consejo, nunca comas algo preparado por ella, tienes la suerte de tener cocinera

-RANMA!!!.- el chico cerro los ojos al escuchar el grito al unísono de Sakura y Akane

-OK, yo solo decía, aunque Kouta no me podrá dejar mentir.- Las miradas se posaron en el joven castaño

-A ver, díselo que yo no cocina mal.- Akane veía atentamente y con mirada amenazadora a su marido que se sentía nervioso

-Bu.. Bueno, solo un poco, las galletas que preparaste el otro día hubieran estado bien si no hubieran estado algo quemadas, saladas y un tanto menos grasosas.- La risa moderada de los presentes y el estruendo de la risa de algunos no se hizo esperar, cosa que ruborizo un poco a Akane.

La noche cubrió Nerima, una noche estrellada…

Después de una despedida de varios minutos Ranma y Sakura salían del Dojo Tendo,

-Nosotros también nos vamos, si lo desean podemos llevarlos, en auto es mas rápido.- Kouta y Akane ya esperaban en la salida

-Gracias, pero preferimos ir en tren, siempre viajamos en auto y por esta vez quisiéramos seguir usando otros medios, es algo reconfortante caminar un poco.- Ranma estrecho la mano de Kouta una vez mas.- Es un gusto haberte conocido

-Lo mismo digo Ranma, cuando quieran pueden visitarnos, nos daría mucho gusto recibirlos, aunque no se si su trabajo se los permita.- Soltaron sus manos y Kouta Tomo a Akane de la mano

-Cuando tengamos un día libre te aseguro que lo haremos,.- Ranma paso el brazo por el cuello de Sakura y esta se pego a el.- Akane, me da gusto que estés bien, se que no será la ultima vez que nos veamos. Kouta, cuida de ella.

-Así lo haré, te lo aseguro.- Kouta dio un sonrisa sincera.- Y tu cuida de Sakura, se ve que no podías encontrar mejor persona para compartir tu vida

-Pienso lo mismo, cuida de Ranma por que el solo no puede.- Akane se soltó de la mano de Kouta un momento para acercarse a Sakura unos pasos y tomarle una mano

-Claro, me dio gusto conocerte, hasta pronto.- Ranma Y sakura se fueron caminando a la estación del tren, mientras Kouta y akane abordaron su vehiculo que ya los esperaba

Ya en Minato, Ranma y Sakura entraban a su modesto departamento

-Vaya, fue un día muy divertido.- Ranma se sentó recargándose en la pequeña mesa que tenían.- tu que opinas???

Sakura se acerco a Ranma e inclinándose lo beso rodeando su cuello con sus brazos

-Yo opino que estoy muy feliz, era lo que esperaba, ahora se que lo que tenemos es especial.- Lo volvió a besar y se quedaron viendo sus ojos azules un momento.- bueno, ya basta de esto, mañana tienes cosas que hacer, y yo iré a ver al doctor

-Al doctor?? Y eso, te sientes mal??.- Ranma se preocupo un poco

-En realidad he tenido pequeñas molestias, pero es mejor ir a cerciorarme.- Sakura se toco un poco el estomago.-//si es eso, que alegría tan grande, mas ahora que se que nadie se puede interponer en nuestra felicidad//

FIN CAPITULO 9

Como ya dije el siguiente es original,he estado trabajando esta semana en el, aunque en este momento que subo este capitulo mi pc esta dañada, asi que no se si lo podre subir pronto, pero hare lo posible, espero qeu sigan la historia y si tienen algun comentario para mejorar o dar una opinion la dejen sin reserva.

Saludos

Goshujin Sama


	10. Lagrimas del cielo

**NUEVOS SENDEROS **

**Por Goshujin Sama **

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto los que son de mi propia invención, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento.

flash back

//……// pensamientos

Cambio de escena

_Estimado lector, usted esta leyendo un capitulo recien salido del horno XD, bueno, lo acabo de terminar y lo subo, ojala les sigua agradando, a mi me gusto desde el principio, XD, aqui cambian las cosas por los que se preocupaban, lean pues._

**_Capitulo 10: Lagrimas del cielo _**

****

Una linda Jovencita caminaba con un paso calmado y con una sonrisa en sus labios

-//soy tan feliz!!!!//.- Sakura irradiaba felicidad, era algo que no podía ocultar, no era para menos.- //cuando llegue Ranma se lo diré, le preparare una gran cena, se que será tan feliz como lo soy yo//.- una pequeña lagrima quería asomar por su ojo, pero la limpio inmediatamente.

Una vez que Sakura llego a su apartamento se dedico a limpiar el modesto apartamento, luego se dedico a realizar la cena que tenía planeada, por un momento levanto la vista y observo las dos katanas colgadas en la pared, la prueba mas palpable de que era feliz, le parecía que esas dos armas cortantes eran como ella y Ranma, cada uno era un arma, pero que envainadas podían estar juntos y ser felices.

-Ranma regresara hasta la tarde, por eso le molesta mucho el papeleo, pero mientras sea de un rango menor que el mió hará lo aburrido.- Una sonrisa de picardía cruzo los labios de Sakura.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta la saco de sus actividades y sus pensamientos, se quito el delantal y fue a atender la puerta.

-Diga???...- lentamente abrió la puerta pero al momento de abrirla un golpe la hizo caer hacia el interior, inmediatamente entraron dos hombres, Sakura estaba confundida, pero al levantar la vista comprendió todo

En el marco de la puerta había dos hombres con los cuales ya había tratado anteriormente, Koji y Sato

-Ustedes otra vez???.- La joven se puso de pies rápidamente tocando el golpe recibido en la mejilla y retrocediendo unos pasos para evitar otro golpe sorpresivo

-Vaya niña, te volvemos a encontrar, hacia tiempo que quería regresarte lo que me hizo tu noviecito.- Sato entro y avanzo amenazadoramente hacia Sakura tratando de asentar otro golpe, pero su intento se vio rápidamente frustrado

-Decías???... mi "noviecito" no se encuentra pero yo los puedo atender con mucho gusto.- Sakura sostenía el puño de Sato, con una sola mano y con la otra proporciono un buen golpe en la mandíbula del maleante que cayo de bruces en el suelo

-Maldita, ya veras, de esta no te salvas.- Koji fue ahora el que se adelanto al interior del departamento, pero al igual que su compañero no paso de la entrada y ya estaba en el suelo.

-Que bien que están aquí, hace tiempo que los buscaba, ustedes me llevaran hasta ese criminal, me han ahorrado mucho trabajo.- Sakura tomo una posición de pelea.- y me dirán lo que quiero saber por las buenas o por las malas.

-Tantas ganas tenias de volverme a ver???.- Sakura no pudo contener su sorpresa al ver aparecer, detrás de los sujetos que se incorporaban, a Lobo Rojo

-TU!!!.- Sakura se recupero un poco y una sonrisa se dibujo magistralmente en su bello rostro.- no esperaba que vinieras, eres mi objetivo, y solo llegas, hoy será un día genial, por fin te detendré.

-Deja que me ría un poco, al contrario yo creo que hoy no será un gran día, será tu ultimo día.- La amenaza no pareció afectar a Sakura, sabia que seria difícil, pero tenia seguridad en si misma.

-//Tengo que tener cuidado, es algo sorpresivo, pero no se esperaban que me pudiera defender tan bien//.- Sus ojos azules recorrieron su pequeño departamento, noto si arma en la mesa del fondo, parecían mas cercanas las katanas.- //No se que es mejor, las katanas serian buena opción, pero si traen armas de fuego consigo, que no lo dudo, será complicado//

-Tranquila, no te precipites, no creas que esto será rápido, te tengo una sorpresa.- El sujeto hizo una seña con la mano izquierda y en la puerta apareció el joven que Sakura había visto en el muelle, rubio, con una coleta y vestido de negro completamente.- Te presento a mi mejor hombre, HALCON, ya lo viste en el muelle, pero parece que ya se conocían

El sujeto se quito lentamente los lentes oscuros y Sakura paso a un asombro mayor que el del principio, era Seiji Ayanami, en el muelle no se dio cuenta, pero sus ojos seguían siendo fríos como siempre los recordó.

-Se.. Seiji, que haces tu aquí???.- El chico se acerco a ella y la miro directamente a los ojos, los azules ojos de Sakura no podían soportar la penetrante mirada color miel de Seiji.

-Mucho tiempo Sakura, desde que deje al maestro y su casa no te había vuelto a ver.- El chico se encaro a Sakura sin cambiar la frialdad mostrada.

-¿Eres aliado de este criminal?- Sakura retrocedió un paso y se mostró sorpresa y enojo en su rostro.

-A mi no me importa trabajar para un criminal o para alguien noble, lo único que me importa es encontrar gente fuerte para probarme a mi mismo que soy el mejor, trabajando para Lobo Rojo siempre hay gente con quien pelear, es lo único que necesito.- El chico se quito su gabardina negra y la tiro al suelo, mostrando una katana en su espalda.- Pero dejemos la platica de lado, yo vine aquí solo por una razón, tu eres la única persona que conozco que tiene una habilidad cercana a la mía y derrotarte es mi objetivo.

El ambiente se sentía muy denso, Sakura se sentía algo confundida, Sabia que Seiji debería haber sido el sucesor de su padre, pero ahora se sentía aliviada de que no hubiera sido así, y por otro lado sentía algo de impotencia, sabia que le costaría vencerlo y era necesario hacerlo para poder capturar a Lobo Rojo, lo sentía tan cerca de capturarlo y a la vez tan lejos que sentía que la adrenalina circulaba rápidamente por todo su cuerpo.

-Si eso es lo que quieres te daré el gusto, por que capturar a Lobo Rojo es mi objetivo en la vida.- Sakura se acerco a la pared y tomo la katana que la madre de Ranma le había regalado.- //tengo que tener mucho cuidado, Seiji es muy bueno, se que es mejor que yo, el único que podría vencerlo de seguro es Ranma, pero no puedo arriesgarme, le daré la mejor pelea que pueda, y haré el suficiente tiempo para que Ranma pueda venir a ayudarme, por favor, Ranma, vuelve pronto//

-Estas lista o me harás esperar mas tiempo???.- La voz seca y fría de Seiji saco a Sakura de sus pensamientos, empuño la katana y se puso en pose de combate.

-Bien, espero un buen espectáculo, ya que Halcón se tomo tantas molestias contigo de seguro me divertiré.- El desagradable hombre cerro la puerta del apartamento y junto con sus dos esbirros se colocaron en un extremo de la habitación dispuestos a ver la batalla.

-Que esperas, saca tu katana.- A la voz de Sakura Seiji desenfundo su Katana, pero al desenfundarla Sakura se volvió a sobresaltar un poco.- //que es eso??, es una katana de doble filo, no, no es una katana, será difícil pelear con el, tiene la ventaja de los dos filos, será algo difícil, realmente.

En las oficinas de la policía de Tokio Ranma estaba algo impaciente.

-Que ocurre Ranma??? Te noto algo tenso y presionado.- Kentaro estaba en su escritorio y del otro lado Ranma llenado papeles.

-No lo se, es que tengo un presentimiento, prefiero confiar un poco en el y regresar temprano con Sakura.- Ranma llenaba los formatos policíacos lo mas pronto que podía.

-Bien, no importa, es poco, termina pronto y ve a casa.- Kentaro salio de su oficina dejando a Ranma en lo suyo.

-Espero que estés preparada.- Seiji se puso en posición y colocando su espada justo delante de él en un rápido movimiento soltó un corte horizontal que sakura logro esquivar dando un paso para atrás.- Tus reflejos siguen siendo muy buenos, pero además parece que eres mas rápida, eso hace que esto sea mas interesante.

Seiji nuevamente se lanzo hacia Sakura, esta vez con un corte vertical que choco con la de Sakura, Seiji aplico un poco mas de presión, pero se sorprendió de que Sakura a pesar, de tener desventaja por su posición que era afectada por la gravedad no retrocediera ante dicha presión.

-Lo siento, pero además me volví un poco mas fuerte así que no te resultara fácil ganar terreno sobre mí.- De un movimiento se sacudió al chico lanzándolo un poco atrás.

-Esto es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, ahora será enserio, demuéstrame cuanto has mejorado… Sakura.- Seiji se lanzo nuevamente hacia la chica dando cortes en todas direcciones a una velocidad enorme, Sakura estaba conteniendo muy bien los ataques y en el ultimo corte que le lanzaron las armas chocaron sacando chispas.

-Bien Seiji, creo, si no me falla la memoria que esta apenas es la tercera vez que nos enfrentamos.- Sakura aplicando un poco de presión lograba hacer retroceder a Seiji

-Si, es cierto, además es la primera vez que lo hacemos con armas reales, las dos anteriores fueron con esas entupidas armas de bambú, pero ahora es diferente, además nunca acabamos un solo combate, el maestro siempre detenía las peleas cuando ya no tenias nada que hacer, pero esta vez será distinto.-Sakura pudo reconocer en los labios de Seiji lo que parecía ser una pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba en la comisura de sus labios.

-Ja ja ja, que buen espectáculo, pero sigo esperando mas.- Lobo Rojo disfrutaba del espectáculo, cosa que alteraba a Sakura de sobremanera

-Cállate!!!, cuando termine con esto serás el próximo.- Nuevamente se separaron las armar y ambos contendientes se dispusieron a atacar nuevamente.

Rápidamente Sakura tomo la iniciativa ataco con rápidos cortes, pero Seiji hablaba en serio, no le costaba evadir los ataques, la mayoría los esquivaba y pocos eran bloqueados, cuando sintió que estaba siendo puesto entre la pared y el ataque de Sakura contraataco y rápidamente hizo retroceder a Sakura que no esperaba tan feroz ataque.

-//que velocidad, y además es muy preciso, si me confió o me descuido seguro que me mata//.- Apretó la empuñadura de la katana.- //no me vencerá, por lo menos tengo que aguantar hasta que venga Ranma, no puedo perder//.

-Sakura, esto es muy entretenido, pero vine aquí para demostrar algo y es que soy el mejor, así que ya es hora de que esto termine.- El chico puso su espada en posición de ataque nuevamente.

-Pues si tan seguro estas entonces acaba.- Sakura se preparo apretando fuertemente la empuñadura con ambas manos.

Seiji nuevamente ataco, pero sus cortes eran mas precisos y empezó a usar la ventaja de los dos filos, cuando terminaba que dar un corte que era esquivado o bloqueado por Sakura, no tenia que voltear la espada y seguir atacando, ocupaba el filo inverso para dar ataques mas rápido se inesperados que a Sakura le costaba contener.

La batalla había durado unos 10 minutos que a Sakura se le habían hecho una eternidad, estaba jadeante y al contrario Seiji estaba muy tranquilo con su mirada fría demostrando total concentración.

-//maldición, ya no puedo con este ritmo, necesito ganar alguna ventaja, pero ya, o de lo contrario me vencerá//.- La mente de Sakura había dejado de lado la presencia de Lobo Rojo y sus dos esbirros, toda su atención estaba en el enfrentamiento que tenia en ese momento, su pequeño departamento se había vuelto el campo de batalla.- Bien Seiji, te mostrare algo interesante

Sakura respiro profundamente y puso la katana en forma horizontal a la altura de sus ojos, Seiji de inmediato supo de qué se trataba, pero lo tomo por sorpresa…

-Hiken. Tsubame-Gaeshi!!!.- El ataque fue rápido y preciso, los cortes de la técnica especial de sakura sorprendieron a Seiji, que a pesar de todo solo recibió un corte superficial en el pecho.

-Eso fue muy bueno, me sorprendió.- El sujeto no presto ninguna atención especial al corte en el pecho que a pesar de ser superficial hacia que su ropa se tiñera de rojo carmín.- Pero no es suficiente.

-Veremos que piensas de esto.- Sakura estaba un poco frustrada, esperaba causar un daño considerable con su Hiken, pero no fue como esperaba.- ahora será mas rápido y sin piedad.

Nuevamente Sakura tomo su postura para ejecutar su técnica, pero esa vez Seiji tomo la espada con las dos manos delante de el.

Sakura volvió a ejecutar el Tsubame-Gaeshi, pero Seiji la sorprendió por completo, se escucho un pequeño clic y sin que se lo esperara la espada de Seiji se dividió en dos, ambas de un solo filo que fácilmente bloquearon todos los cortes de Sakura y alcanzo a darle un corte similar al que ella le propino con su primer ataque.

-Creo que con esto estamos a mano, pero es solo el principio.-Seiji tomo posición de ataque sosteniendo las dos espadas, una en cada mano

-Así que además sabes Nittouryuu(arte de dos espadas).- Sakura ya no podía aguantar mucho tiempo, estaba muy cansada y además tenia que atacar o terminaría muy mal.-//Ranma, por favor, apresúrate, si no esto se pondrá feo//

Ranma iba caminando apresuradamente por las calles de Tokio.

-No se por que, pero siento la tremenda necesidad de llegar a casa, algo no esta bien y no puedo perder tiempo.- Apresuro el paso.

-Bien, yo te mostrare a ti algo interesante.- Seiji decidió romper el momento de descanso y ataco con las dos armas, cada ataque era letal, sakura no podía detener todos los ataques ni esquivarlos, pronto estuvo llena de cortes por todos lados.

-Maldito, no dejare que me ganes así tan fácil.- Sakura estaba muy mal, las heridas no eran muy profundas, pero si en cantidad mayor, perdía mucha sangre y no se permitiría perder.

Haciendo un esfuerzo tomo nuevamente su postura de hiken.

-Tonta, esta batalla ya la perdiste, pero te daré el gusto de perecer en un duelo de hikens, te enseñare.- El chico puso sus espadas juntas y volvió a formar una sola, entonces tomo una posición muy similar a la de Sakura que no se dejaba impresionar y los dos aplicaron sus técnicas al mismo tiempo.- Hiken, Takanami(aleteo de halcón)

El Tsubame-Gaeshi y el Takamani sacaron chispas al cruzarse, pero la técnica de Seiji era mas rápida y completa, mientras la de Sakura consistía en tres cortes en serie a gran velocidad y con ángulos cerrados, la de Seiji cubría el misma área, pero con muchos mas cortes, Sakura quedo atravesada en el estomago por la Katana de Seiji. 

-Eres débil, ya cumplí mi objetivo.-de un solo jalón saco su espada del vientre de Sakura que cayó al suelo.

Sakura cayo al suelo y pronto un charco carmín sirvió de cama, lloraba, pero no lloraba por ella, lloraba por Ranma, sabia que había fallado, ella le había prometido estar con el siempre, además se sentía humillada, tenia tan cerca de el villano que deseaba capturar y no podía ser…

-Bien, creo que es todo, ya nos vamos.-Lobo Rojo se acerco a Sakura, y con una risa burlesca se quito los anteojos.-como recompensa este es mi rostro, pero a nadie se lo podrás contar.- Sakura levanto el rostro, y solo sentía impotencia.- bueno creo que tu novio sufrirá mas si lo dejo vivir, así que por esta vez me pierdo el placer de conocerlo, pero le dejare esto.- tomo una hoja de papel y escribo algo en ella, luego recogiendo la katana de sakura fijo la hoja de papel atravesándola con la katana en un pared.- Vamonos, y quemen la casa, de todas formas, con nota o sin nota le haré saber que fui yo quien hizo esto ku kuku JA JA JA.- Sato y Koji realizaron lo que le ordeno y la casa estaba empezando a quemarse desde el fondo, Sakura no podía hacer nada, la perdida de sangre era demasiada.

Ranma corría rápidamente hacia el apartamento, algo le indicaba que necesitaba llegar, una aprensión terrible le oprimía el pecho.

-Maldición, tengo que llegar a casa, esta aprensión no es normal.- de momento un sentimiento como una punzada, una tristeza, un presentimiento lo cimbro, se detuvo y sentía que la vida se iba de su cuerpo.- que me pasa, que es esto??. Debe llegar a casa, pero ya!!!

Ranma corrió vehementemente por las calles y al llegar a unas calles de el apartamento sus ojos se llenaron de horror, su apartamento estaba envuelto en llamas, por un momento no pudo moverse, pero enseguida reacciono y salio corriendo rumbo a las llamas.

-Un momento, no puede pasar, es muy peligroso.- Un bombero trato de detener a Ranma, pero este paso sin hacerle caso, no podía detenerlo.

Entro derribando la puerta, y poco le importaba el ardor que sentía por las quemaduras que se estaba provocando, sus ojos solo buscaban algo, y lo encontraron, se lleno de horror con lo que vio, Sakura en un charco de sangre, sin saber por que volteo la mirada y vio la katana clavada en la pared con una hoja casi quemada, pero con lo que tenia escrito aun legible: "algún día nos encontraremos, pero te dejo un bonito recuerdo. LOBO ROJO" sintió que la sangre le hervía, pero dejo eso de un lado y cargo a sakura y salio del departamento.

Una vez afuera sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Sakura!!!; Sakura!!!.- de repente la chica teñida de rojo y con muchas magulladuras y quemaduras abrió los ojos.

-Ra… Ranma, por fin llegaste.- con una sonrisa y con poca fuerza le toco el rostro.-Siento mucho esto, no quería que pasara.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas

-Sakura, no tienes la culpa de nada, y… yo te voy a ayudar, te llevare a un hospital y te pondrás bien.

-No, es muy tarde, ya perdí mucha sangre, y la verdad no creo que pueda sobrevivir

-Nooo!; no, no lo aceptare, tu vivirás.- Ranma bajo su cabeza y comenzaron a brotar sus lagrimas sin poder contenerlas.

-Ranma, ya debes saber quien hizo todo esto.- ante estas palabras Ranma sintió que se apoderaba de el la furia

-Si!!!!, y te prometo que esto no se quedara así…

-NO!, Ranma escúchame atentamente, no quiero que la venganza y el odio consuman tu alma, yo te amo y te amare eternamente, pero no podré amarte si te conviertes en un utensilio de la ira.

-Pe… pero Sakura, no me pidas eso, yo no puedo sentir otra cosa por ese maldito, lo atrapare….- Ranma apretó sus manos con furia.

-Eso esta bien, atraparlo es parte de tu trabajo, pero hazlo por que es tu deber, no por que quieras vengarme, si es por eso, no podré estar en paz, me atormentara el que destruyas tu vida de esa manera.- Le dedico una sonrisa muy tierna

-Esta bien Sakura, por que te amo te prometo que no será una venganza personal, te lo juro.- Las lagrimas escurrían de los ojos azules de Ranma, era un dolor terrible, nunca pensó sentir esto en la vida, era como la vez que perdió a Akane, pero a Sakura la perdía para siempre y de todas las formas.

-Muy bien, ahora es mi turno de llorar.- Sakura no pudo evitarlo, sentía el dolor mas grande del mundo y no era corporal.- Ranma, yo te amo, te amo como nunca ame a nadie, y lo que mas lamento es que te dejare solo, que sufrirás por mi partida así como yo sufro al dejarte, pero sobre todo, por que… íbamos a consolidar nuestro amor.

-No te comprendo bien.- Ranma tenia miedo de saber, ya que pensaba que perdía todo y algo mas lo haría volverse loco.

-Acércate.- Ranma pego el odio a Sakura y ella le mormuro algo, enseguida Ranma abrió los ojos de sobremanera, y las lagrimas se hicieron mas intensas en sus ojos, no pudo decir nada, solo lloro como nunca en su vida.

-Sakura, aunque cumpliré mi promesa debes saber que hoy pierdo un pedazo de mi vida, nunca lo podré recuperar, me han quitado mucho, pero por ti seguiré firme a mi promesa, lo juro, lo juro por el amor que te profeso.

-Gracias Ranma, te amo y te amare siempre, pero quiero que me prometas que trataras de ser feliz, son muchas cosas las que te pido, pero se que lo harás.

-Lo haré, lo que tu quieras lo haré.- De momento Sakura comenzó a toser muy violentamente.-Sakura, aguanta, no me dejes.

-Lo siento Ranma, pero ya no puedo mas, se que harás todo lo que me prometiste, lo se, dame un beso.-Ranma se acerco lentamente y unió sus labios a los de Sakura.

El beso fue una despedida, una expresión de amor, del más grande amor, era tierno y pasional, pero sobre todo era amargo y triste para los dos.

Cuando separaban los labios Sakura dejo de respirar el momento se volvió tormentoso, para Ranma fue el peor de los infiernos, en sus labios yacía la mujer que había sido su compañera, las sirenas de la ambulancia las patrullas y el camión de bomberos parecían ecos a lo lejos, y comenzó a llover, el cielo grisáceo llovió como llorando por la muerte de Sakura, entonces Ranma sintió que volvía de apoco a su cuerpo, volvió a mirar el rostro de su amada y un grito desgarro el ambiente…

SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

………….

En el cementerio cercano a Nerima, el lugar donde se había decidido sepultar a Sakura, quería tenerla cerca, y le pareció el mejor lugar.

En aquel lugar estaban reunidos varios agentes de la policía, el propio Kentaro, todos vestidos de luto.

Otro tipo de dolientes eran los acompañantes de parte de Ranma, todos sentían la pena de su amigo.

Nodoka y Genma sabían que Ranma sufría, más que en muchas ocasiones de su vida, pero no podían hacer nada, los consuelos que quisieran darle serian inservibles.

Shampoo, Mouse, Ukyo, Ryoga y los demás entendían esto también, por lo tanto lo acompañaban pero no podían hacer nada más.

Akane sentía un terrible dolor, ver a Ranma en tal sufrimiento era demasiado cruel, Kouta comprendía su dolor, lo entendía de verdad.

Ranma se sentía mal, peor que ninguna vez en la vida, él tenía la certeza de toda la gente que estaba en ese lugar, y sin embargo también tenia certeza de que estaba solo, en estos casos todo lo que traten de decir o ayudar, no importa que persona, esta de más, siempre se esta solo con su propio dolor.

El rostro de Ranma era indescifrable, no mostraba más que sus ojos fijos y tristes observando con detenimiento el lugar donde ahora yacía su compañera, imposible saber que era lo que sentía además de profunda tristeza. Tal vez fuera ira, tal vez soledad, tal vez incertidumbre, nadie podría saberlo.

Una vez termino la ceremonia todos los presentes se retiraban lentamente, los amigos y familiares de Ranma querían ir con él, pero algo les dijo que no era el momento, tal vez después, lo mejor en ese momento era dejarlo solo.

La gente se había retirado, los oficiales de Tokio hacían lo mismo, solo dando pequeñas miradas a Ranma, concientes de que no lo conocían lo suficiente para ayudarlo.

El cielo estaba realmente oscurecido, las nubes de lluvia lo cubrían, y la primera gota cayo en la lapida, seguida de muchas mas que pronto formaban una lluvia, triste y melancólica.

Las gotas resbalaban por el rostro de Ranma, el cual seguía sin mostrar mayor emoción, solo mirando aquel sepulcro.

Cuando tuvo la certeza de estar solo se acerco a la lapida, inclinándose hasta tocar las letras grabadas en la placa de blanco mármol, con el nombre de su amada.

Su traje negro estaba completamente empapado, pero saco de entre sus ropas unas flores, un par de hermosas rosas blancas que deposito en la lapida. Iba a sacar algo mas de entre sus ropas cuando escucho unos pasos acercándose.

-Siento tener que interrumpirte.- Escucho tras de si, enseguida se puso de pie y observo a Kentaro.

Ranma lo observo sin decir nada.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Pregunto el jefe de la policía

Ranma lo pensó un momento sin despegar su mirada del hombre, luego volvió la vista a la lapida y respondió.

-Tengo un deber, y una promesa que cumplir.- Dijo lentamente con una voz firme y clara, aunque a la vez algo suave para ser de él.

-Entonces que así sea.- El hombre saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Ranma, después dio la vuelta y se fue por donde llego sin decir más.

Ranma lo vio alejarse y perderse a través de la fría lluvia.

Luego observo lo que tenia en la mano, era la placa de detective especial, el Rango que Sakura ocupaba hasta hace unas horas.

La guardo en su bolsillo, y volvió a inclinarse en la sepultura.

-Me vas a hacer tanta falta.- Musito con dolor mientras volvía a pasar sus dedos por las letras grabadas en el mármol.- Nunca podrás imaginarte cuanto.

Por primera vez en la tarde Ranma demostró su dolor, su rostro era una muestra de desolación, sus lagrimas no podían distinguirse de lasa gotas de lluvia, pero tal vez era mejor así, no darse cuenta de cuanto pude llorar uno mismo.

Soportando lo mas que pudo se paso el brazo por los ojos.

-Cumpliré mi promesa, te lo prometo, pase lo que pase lo haré.- Volvió a hurgar entre sus ropas.- Nunca te olvidare… a ninguno de los dos.

El pequeño retoño que Ranma saco de sus ropas lo planto a los pies de la tumba, luego se levanto y se alejo de aquel lugar, conciente de que llovía por una razón, el mundo estaba triste, de verdad que el mundo sufría, y como todos lloraba, eran lágrimas del cielo.

FIN CAPITULO 10

_Bueno, ya tenia tiempo que no escribía nada nuevo para este fic, aunque esta escena la pensé por mucho tiempo, casi desde la concepción del propio fic, espero que les haya agradado, tratare de ser mas constante, aunque a veces falte la inspiración, ojala les haya agradado, cualquier comentario pueden mandarme un review._

_ Respondiendo a Kirara-chan, XD, Ranma 1/2 es mi serie favorita, no importa que llegue a viejo, eso no cambiara, asi como RanmaXAkane es mi pareja favorita asiq ue no temas, pero sin duda los hago sufrir mucho, aunque creo que acabando e leer esta capitulo quedo claro que no tienes que preocuparte tanto XD, espero que te haya gustado._

_Saludos cordiales. _

_Goshujin Sama _


End file.
